Thicker Than Water
by LaLa-the-Panda
Summary: PreHBP With the death of another family member, Severus inherits something he never wanted. With the war starting, life as a spy is more difficult than ever. Can Severus protect the people he cares for? Or will he lose them, just like in the past?
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey! Up with a new story! I know, I know. I had to write the stories that were in The Poll… but I tried and well… they sucked so screw the stories that were voted on! LMAO! Well… I hope this one will be good… maybe even better than Wind!

And yes, just like _Wind From Tomorrow_ there will be a song at the beginning of each chapter! Songs give me inspiration! So ha!

Summary: Sixth year. Severus Snape's sister dies and he inherits something he never wanted, but slowly and surly will grow on him. With the war starting, is it possible for him to keep the things he cares for safe?

Disclaimer: I'm not married, I have no kids, I'm not British, and I am so not a genius. So in conclusion, I do not own Harry Potter. And if anything seems familiar to you, then I don't own it! I do own the plot and any OC characters!

OoOoOoOoO

A heart that's full up like a landfill,

A job that slowly kills you,

Bruises that won't heal,

You look so tired – unhappy,

Bring down the government,

They don't , they don't speak for us.

I'll take a quiet life,

A handshake of carbon monoxide.

-No Surprises, Radiohead

OoOoOoOoO

Thicker Than Water

By LalathePanda

Prologue: Rewrite

1960

On a warm fall night, in a quiet English countryside town, a healthy baby boy took his first breath of air. Maria looked down at the baby in her arms. "You will be a fine man." She whispered and looked up to meet the cold dark eyes of her husband, Alfred.

"Yes, a wonderful heir to the Snape name." He replied. Just then there was a soft knock on the door.

"Father!" A child-like voice that belonged to a young six-year-old girl called outfrom behind the door. "Mother!"

"Come in." And at the sound of Alfred's voice the door opened.

"Is that him?" The girl asked, as she stepped into the room. Maria nodded. The young girl eagerly went up to the bed. "Hello!" she greeted the baby, "my name is Belinda Rose Snape. I'm your older sister," **s**he whispered the last part out. She looked up to her parents. "What's his name?"

"Severus. Severus Asklepios Snape." Alfred replied.

OoOoO

1965

"What's that?" Severus looked at the envelope that was addressed to his sister. Belinda looked up from her porridge. She eyed the envelope her brother pointed out.

"Oh my…!" she gasped, grabbing the envelope from its spot on the table. She broke the seal and her eyes began to rapidlyscan the letter. As she read her face broke into a smile.

"What is it? What is it?"

"I'm in!" she yelled joyfully. Sadly, that didn't explain anything to her little brother. "Hogwarts!" she added.

"Really?" Severus' eyes widened. "You get to go?"

She nodded. "Mum! Mum! Look!" She shovedthe letter into Maria's hands as she entered the kitchen.

"Ah, Hogwarts." their mother said. "Very good, Belinda." She placed the letter back on the table but Belinda picked it up again. "Don't scream to much, your father is still sleeping."

Belinda only nodded eyes still transfixed on the letter. "When can I go shopping?"

"Oh, I don't know dear. I'll have to check with your father," her mother replied. "Ah, Severus," she smiled at her son and asked, "happy for your sister?"

"I'm happy!" Severus replied. "I want to go with her too!"

Maria laughed, "Oh, You have to wait until then! Until you are a big boy."

"Stop babying him, Maria," came the low and authoritative voice of Alfred Snape as he walked into the breakfast nook. "Don't gush over him like that. He will turn out soft." Alfred then turned to Belinda. "Hogwarts, huh? You better get into Slytherin."

"I will," Belinda replied softly.

After that, Belinda took Severus upstairs to get him ready for school. He attended a local magic school for children; the same one Belinda attended until last year when she graduated from primary school. Now she was heading for Hogwarts. As Belinda helped Severus into his uniform, they could hear the verbal fight going on in the kitchen. Their parents were at it again. Well, it was mostly their father thatdid the yelling.

"Belle?"

"Yes?" she replied while pulling out a black vest and sliding it on him.

"When you go to Hogwarts… does that mean you're leaving me and mummy?" Belinda stopped buttoning the vest, and looked at Severus. His voice sounded so small and hurt that she had trouble getting her words out.

"Don't worry, I'll be gone most of the year, but I'll be here for theholidays," she replied softly. She then buttoned the last button. "Let's go."

She took his hand and led him out of his room and down the hall. By the time they reached the stairs the front door slammed shut. Their father hadleft for work. The two stood there for a moment before making their way down the stairs. As Severus clutched his older sister's hand, they passed the kitchen. He shifted his eyes tosee his mother sitting at the table with her head in her hands.

Belinda took her coat off the hook on the wall. "Mum, I'm taking Sev to school now."

"Okay, bye," came a weak voice from the kitchen.

"Bye, Mum," Severus called as they walked out of the house.

OoOoO

_A few months later... _

Severus rubbed his arm as he stood with his parents and said goodbye to Belinda. Today she was heading off to her first year at Hogwarts. It was a warm September day and to everyone else in the station, Severus, Belinda, and their mother looked odd wearing long sleeves. Last night their father became mad. One thing led to another, and Severus and Belinda hadgotten hurt. They looked uncomfortable in the warm clothes, but not Maria. She was used to it by now. Severus looked around awkwardly, he wasn't used to big crowds.

"I'll write to you as soon as I can," Belinda promised. Alfred only nodded as Maria gave her daughter a smile. Belinda then turned to her little brother. She bent down and ordered, "Stay out of father's way and you'll be fine."

Severus nodded. "You'll write, right?"

"Every weekend, like I said," Belinda replied. The train whistles blew. "I have to go." She stood up straight. "Good bye," she called as she turned and went on the train. A few moments later Severus saw Belinda sitting by a window. Severus waved at her and she waved back just as the train began to pull out of the station. Smoke enveloped the train taking Severus's sister away.

OoOoO

1968

'Don't go downstairs. Don't go downstairs,' Severus repeated to himself as he sat behind his bed. He shut his eyes every time he heard something crash or his father's voice grow louder. Tonight was one of those violent ones, the nights he hated the most. Soon all noises stopped and the house was dead quiet. Severus slowly rose from his spot and made his way to the door. He crept out of his room and made his way down the hall once he reached the stairs and quietly went down and into the parlor.

The sight that greeted Severus would haunt his dreams forever.

OoOoO

"Miss Snape." Belinda looked up from her notes and saw Professor McGonagall looking at her, as was everyone in the Transfiguration classroom. "Dumbledore would like to see you. You should take your things"

She nodded and packed her stuff into her school bag. She walked up front, took the hall pass and left the classroom. The fifteen-year-old prefect finally reached the headmaster's office. She looked down at the hall pass and saw the password.

"Treacle Fudge." She stated and the statue then moved up to reveal a staircase. She walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. She heard a muffled "come in", and pushed open the door. "You wanted to see me, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore looked up from his desk. "Ah, Miss Snape. Yes, I need to tell you something, please sit down."

"Is something wrong? Have I done something wrong?" Belinda worried that this meeting had to do with a certain incident that happened two days ago. A group of Slytherins had performed a prank on a couple of HufflePuffs, Belinda had helped them, exploiting her powers as Prefect.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, this has nothing todo with school. It has to do with home. I'm sending you home for the next two weeks. Um…something has happened."

His voice made her blood go cold with dread.

OoOoO

When Belinda arrived home the house was filled with relatives, all in black. She straightened her school uniformed as the older sister of her mum, and her mum's only living relative, walked up to her. "Hello, Auntie," she greeted. Her Aunt looked surprised, Belinda looked almost like Maria, except her eyes were black, just like Severus and her father.

"Hello dear," she squeezed out. "Severus is up in his room, you should see him first." Bella's grandmother walked into the hall.

"Please, go check on the boy, he hasn't taken a single bite of food since your grandfather and I got here." Said her grandmother, her father's mother. Bella's grandparents were very caring, unlike her father, and always worried about her and Severus.

Belinda nodded as she let a house elf take her trunk to her room. She climbed the stairs, and went straight to her little brother's room. "Sev?" she said softly as she entered the room.

He slowly turned around from his spot by the window. "Oh Sev." She went up to him and engulfed him in a hug. "Oh God…" She pulled away. "Are you alright?" It was a stupid question to ask, but she asked it anyway. "Grandmother said that you haven't been eating since she and grandfather came." Still the eight-year-old said nothing. "Sev?"

"He killed her," he whispered.

A tear escaped from Belinda's eye. "I know, I know." She tucked some hair behind her ear. "Don't worry, Daddy is gone, he'll never come back, we're going to live with grandmother and grandfather."

"But… but I want to live with mum!" he cried. "I want my mum!" The desperation and sadness in his voice was like a stab in her heart.

"I know, Sev. I want to see her too. But we can't." She stood up and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Be strong. Don't cry." But the tears just spilled out of the younger boy's eyes.

Belinda smooth out her younger brother's hair. "Fine, cry. It's good to cry."

OoOoO

The funeral passed and the two siblings moved into the Snape Estate. The estate was cold and medieval and notvery good for a grieving boy. After two weeks, Belinda went back to school. Their father was doing life in Azkaban. Years passed, Belinda graduated and Severus began schooling at Hogwarts. The two became close; after all they only had each other. But every time he came back from Hogwarts, Belinda noticed that he became colder and a bit more distant. Belinda never knew why, and never had the chance to find out.

He was sixteen and home for the summer holidays when tragedy struck again. His grandparents passed away, and Snape inherited the Estate along with everything else. Belinda was given a fairly large sum of money.

"Sev!" Belinda waltzed right through the doors of the parlor. She came home from the Ministry, where she worked.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked as he placed his book down.

"I think I'm in love," she sighed.

He arched his eyebrow. "With who?"

"We met at the office, he is one year younger then me and his name is Brian Dougherty!" she sighed again.

"I've never heard of that name," Severus replied. His eyes widened when it hit him. "A MUDBLOOD?" he yelled, recognizing the last name, it belonged to HufflePuff that was Head Boy in his first year.

"What? What's wrong with that?" Belinda looked up sharply.

"He is a MUDBLOOD! That's what's wrong!" The fight began there. The heat increased and their voices grew louder and louder, soon even the House Elves in the kitchen could hear the intense dispute. The two screamed at each other for what seemed like forever, but it all came to a halt when Belinda said something that she would regret for the rest of her life.

"You've become a bastard! YOU'RE JUST LIKE FATHER!" she yelled. She then covered her mouth, surprised at what she said.

"I've become like who?" His voice was quiet but dripping with hate.

"I-I mean…" **s**he began.

"Get out! GET OUT! Go! Go be with that thing! You WHORE!" His words cut through her like the knife.

"Severus… look… I'm…"

"STOP! Shut up! Go! I can't believe you're my sister!" He then glared at her. "You make me sick."

Belinda looked at her brother. "You mean this, don't you?" Underneath all of their words, pain and regret simmered, but neither was willing to admit it. In the endhe justnodded. She took out her wand and with one last look, apparated out of the estate.

The very next year during his final year at Hogwarts, he received a letter from Belinda who had moved to Italy, it was a wedding invitation; she was going to marry the muggleborn. He threw it into the fire. A few months later, he joined the Death Eaters. Years passed, and Severus Asklepios Snape became the Death Eater spy for the Order of The Phoenix and the mean, and (what some would call) heartless potion master of Hogwarts we know today.

OoOoOoO

A/N: YAY! Prologue is finished! Review! Review! Review! Those keep my stories alive! No flames! I'm sort of in a phase in life that is fun, happy and depressing! AKA! I am a moody teenage girl! Okay… it's Sunday… off to church!

-LalathePanda


	2. Of Ends and Beginnings

A/N: YAY! Two reviews! Thanks! Must type this up quick! Have to leave for church mass thing in like an hour… got to eat breakfast… got ready….okay… now a response to the reviews:

**_Breanna Senese_**: Thanks! Lmao you'll find out what Snape gets, I hope you wont be too disappointed… lolz

**_TwilightArc_**: Yeah! AKFG! WOOT! FMA! Finished watching the anime like a week ago… I must see the movie! I know that Severus' hate towards Muggles and Muggleborns is quite strong, but this fight does happen when he is 16, so he is a moody teenager. And about the time line thingy, yes I know that first death eater, next spy, then teacher. I think the way I worded it in the prologue is the reason why you mention it. Maybe I should said the spy first and then the teacher job… shrugs thanks for the review!

Summary: End Sixth year to Seventh year. Severus Snape's sister dies and he inherits something he never wanted, but slowly and surly will grow on him. With the war starting, is it possible for him to keep the things he cares for safe?

Disclaimer: I'm not married, I have no kids, I'm not British, and I am so not a genius. So in conclusion, I do not own Harry Potter. And if anything seems familiar to you, then I don't own it! I do own the plot and any OC characters!

OoOoOoOoO

Shell smashed, juices flowing

Wings twitch, legs are going,

Don't get sentimental, it always ends up drivel.

One day, I'm gonna grow wings,

A chemical reaction

Hysterical and useless

Hysterical and…

-Let Down, by Radiohead.

OoOoOoO

Thicker Than Water

By LalathePanda

Chapter One: Of Ends and Beginnings

1996

"Mess up, and not only do you fail today's lesson, but most likely be sent to the Hospital Wing." Severus Snape warned the class of fourth year HufflePuffs and RavenClaws. "The ingredients are at the back, directions on the board." He paused for a moment, as if to add drama. "Begin."

The sounds of chairs being pushed back, students rushing to get ingredients and those ingredients being chopped and boiled filled the room for the next hour. Ten minuets before class ended, the potion master got up from his desk and inspected the cauldrons. Out of the twenty-eight students, only four failed.

"Class dismissed." Ordered Severus. As the students left his classroom, you could hear the happy relief of the fourth years. The greasy blacked haired man went back to his desk and proceeded to grade essays and other various homework assignments. He sat at his desk until dinner when he placed his red inked quill down and headed for the Great Hall. When he entered the hall there were some students, but all of the professors were already at the table. Severus got to the head table and took his spot. A few moments later students began to fill the tables and the Great Hall of Hogwarts was bursting with life.

If you looked at the hall, you can tell that it was different than last year. For one thing, with the war starting up, muggle parents believe that their children were safe in Hogwarts due to the fact that He-Who-Must-No-Be-Named is afraid of the headmaster. All of the muggleborns in England, Scotland, and Ireland were at Hogwarts. But if you looked at the table of green and silver, one could tell that the number occupants of the table have decreased. Many of the pureblooded families took their children out of the school. But not all, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and most importantly, Draco Malfoy were some of the students that stayed at the castle.

Then, all of a sudden the hall went quiet. Severus looked up from his plate to see what hushed the students. An owl. An owl came in; slowly making it's way to the head table. It landed right in front of him. All of a sudden all eyes were on him. It was very strange for one to get a letter at Hogwarts during dinner. Severus untied the package from the leg of the owl.

After reading the piece of parchment, he got up and quickly went to Albus Dumbledore. "Albus, something happened and I need to leave." Severus whispered to the headmaster.

Dumbledore arched his eyebrow. "Oh, why, Severus?"

"Its my sister. Something happened." He handed the aged wizard the letter. Dumbledore read the letter and then handed it back to him.

"How long will you be gone?" Dumbledore asked.

"Most likely a week or so. I'll tell you once I find out." Severus replied.

"I'll see you in a week then."

Severus nodded and left the Great Hall causing whispers and gossip to spread across the four tables.

OoOoOoO

In the town of Salem, Massachusetts, a young fifteen year old girl walked into her third class of the day, History of Magic. She attended The Salem Witches' Institute; an all witches school. She quickly went to her seat, near the window, and opened her textbook. As she reviewed yesterday's notes, she felt a presence next to her. It was her best friend, Phoebe. The two said their hellos and began to talk about last night's assignment. As Phoebe helped the girl with a problem, snickering could be heard from behind. Behind the two sat the four most obnoxious girls in their school. Third period was the time these four had class together. They loved to spend the hour making fun of the two. Every day they heard side remarks, jokes, and side whispers about them, most of them were directed at the other girl.

"Ignore them, Bella." Said Phoebe as the two looked over their homework assignments. She pushed up her eyeglasses. "They're just being jerks."

Bella Marianna Dougherty just gave a small nod. "Yeah, I know." Soon the teacher entered the room and the lesson began. As the class took notes, Bella's mind wandered about and her eyes drifted to the window. Her eyes watched as the tree's arms would swing back and forth in the cool summer breeze. She felt Phoebe gave her a nudge and she quickly went back to work.

As she copied the notes absent-mindedly her mind strayed off to other things, such as her next test for Transfiguration, and her essay for potion, 'I'll do that in the morning', She thought. Bella frankly didn't really care for potions; maybe it was because she sucked at it. Bella gave a mental sigh as she copied down notes about the Salem Witch Trials, the history teacher's favorite subject.

As Bella's mind slowly digressed from the main subject of note taking, her notes now looked liked rows and rows of scribbles, the principal walked into the classroom.

"Miss Dougherty." The history teacher called. Bella was slow to responded so Phoebe had to give a nudge.

Bella looked up from her notes. "Yes?"

"The Principal would like to talk to you." The teacher pointed to the older women who stood near the door.

"Take you things." Said Mrs. Went.

Bella nodded and began to pack her notes, books and other things that were on her desk. As she did, Vicki, one of the four girls, hissed, "I think that this school is finally getting rid of all the losers."

Bella closed her bag. "I guess you are next then." She replied.

Vicki would of done something, but with the principal and teacher in the room, she was wise enough to choose not to say anything.

"I'll see you later." Phoebe whispered as Bella passed her. Bella gave a small wave to her best friend before leaving the room with Mrs. Went.

As the two stepped into the hall, Bella could tell something was wrong right off the bat. "Did I do something?"

"No, Bella, it has nothing do to with school." Mrs. Went replied. "It… Its about home."

"What?"

"Oh… how do I say this… um." Mrs. Went paused before continuing. "It's your mom and dad, something happened."

"What? What do you mean? What happened?" Bella gave the principal a confused look. The older witch gave Bella a look of pity.

"They're dead, Bella."

OoOoOoO

Bella sat in the car as one of her teachers drove who offered her to take her home. Bella had no one else, except for her parents. She hadn't said anything to anyone. Her eyes were red and her face was tearstained. When she was packing her things in the dorm, Phoebe came in and asked what had happened. Bella said nothing to her but began to cry. When she left, Mrs. Doves and her took a portkey and then once in the state they drove to her house. Now she sat in the back of a car, in Virginia.

"They're dead, Bella." "Three more weeks until summer!" 

"_It was a car crash."_

"_I can't wait for the family road trip! It's gonna be a blast!"_

"_They were murdered."_

"_Three weeks seem so long…"_

"_I'm so sorry."_

"_We'll see you soon, Bella!"_

Bella wiped the new tears from her face. She was never going to see them again. She was an orphan. She was alone. The teacher driving, Mrs. Doves, saw Bella crying from her rear-view mirror.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Mrs. Doves asked. Bella said nothing a looked out the window, out into the passing fields. An hour later they reached Bella's home. It was a normal looking house in a normal Suburban neighborhood. Her home had nice green lawn, with a beautiful two-story house. The house had a back yard with a huge willow tree that had a swing. She grew up in what American society considered a normal family. Even though both her parents were British, and had thick accents that never seemed to go away no matter how long they lived in America, Bella grew up an American girl.

Bella stepped out of the car as Mrs. Doves levitated her trunk out of the trunk of the car. Bella groped for her house keys in her backpack. Once she found them she place the key into the keyhole and turned the knob. Upon entering the empty and quiet house, Bella had an eerie feeling come over her.

"Where would you like your trunk?" Mrs. Doves asked as she walked into the foyer of the home.

Bella turned around; she had almost forgot that her teacher was there. "Oh, you can place it in my room." Mrs. Doves nodded and began to head upstairs. "It's the first door to the left." Bella added.

Bella dropped her backpack onto the side of the hall and went into the kitchen. No one was in there. She really hoped that her mother was in the kitchen, saying it was a prank call and cooking something up for dinner. But Belinda Dougherty wasn't in the kitchen. She then checked her father's office; Brian Dougherty wasn't there. Bella shook her head and ran her hand through her thick black hair.

"Is everything okay?" Bella turned around and saw Mrs. Doves.

"Yeah."

"That good. I'll be heading back to the school. You know you'll be gone for the rest of the school year right?" Bella nodded. "Okay, We'll see you next term." And with that Mrs. Doves went back to the car and drove off. Bella waited until she could no longer hear the car before her way up the stairs to her room.

OoOoOoO

The day of the funeral was hot. Severus dressed up in a white muggle long sleeve button-up, black slack, and a black tie. He sat in the far back so he would get noticed. When it came to go up to the casket. Severus skipped his brother-in-law and went right to Belinda's. He stood next to the polished wooden box the held his sister. Both caskets were closed. He heard that the car accident was horrible. He ran his fingers along the part were her head would lie. Severus then took his hand off the casket and made his way back to his seat.

The last person in line was a young girl, probably around the age of fourteen or fifteen. She had pale skin and black hair that was in a bun. Her nose was small but a bit pointed at the end. She had high cheekbones and, to what Severus believes, black eyes. She wore a black spaghetti strapped dress that went down to her knees and had creamy white flower pin over the left breast. She was obviously the daughter and Severus's niece.

The funeral came to a close and Severus went to a remote part of the cemetery so he could apparate back to his hotel room and get ready for the reading of the will, which would take place in an hour.

So in an hour, Severus walked into a law firm, a wizard one disguised as a muggle firm, and was directed to the meeting room. When he opened the door and was greeted by a very long wooden table with only two occupants, the lawyer and his niece.

OoOoO

Bella sat across from Mr. Biggs, her parents' lawyer. Mr. Biggs informed her that another was coming in for the reading of the will. That confused Bella, because she thought that she was the only one of her family now, and most likely the only one mention in her parent's will.

"Um, Mr. Biggs. Who is this other person?" Bella questioned. The older man was about to say something when the door opened. A man with black hair, pale skin, and what Bella noticed the most was his almost black eyes, like her and her mom's. He was also dressed in wizard robes.

'Wait… wizard robes? But… wait… huh?' the thoughts in Bella's head began to make her head hurt. Her parents knew a wizard? 'But, they were muggles! And this was a muggle law firm! How did he get here?'

"Miss. Dougherty, this is Severus Snape. He is your new guardian." Mr. Biggs introduced the two.

"But… you're a wizard? Wait! But how do you know…?" Bella had a very confused look on her face.

"This is a wizard law firm, Bella." Mr. Biggs explained as Severus Snape sat down a chair away from her.

"But… why would my parents have a wizard as a lawyer? They're muggles! Did they know?"

Severus looked livid. "They didn't tell her? They lived as muggles?" his voice sounded harsh and cold to Bella.

"What?" Bella looked between her new guardian and the lawyer. "My parents were…?"

"Yes, they were wizards, Bella." Mr. Biggs answered. "Why they lived as muggles, I don't know. But we are here to read out the will." The other wizard nodded, but Bella wanted to know Severus' connection to her parents.

Mr. Biggs read out the will. Severus was to take care of Bella until her legal age. Bella inherited a large around of money. When Severus heard the amount he asked, "Belinda never touched her inheritance?"

Mr. Biggs shook his head. "Nope, it appears she didn't, and because of interest, the amount grew to a pretty large sum of money. Now about you, you have no children, correct?"

"No, and I have no plans for any." He replied.

"I see. Now since you are Bella's legal guardian now and she is the only Snape alive besides you. She will inherit the Snape name and Estate upon your death."

"Wait!" Bella stopped the two. "I'm related to you?"

"Yes, it appears that I am your uncle." He replied. "I am your mother's brother."

"But… then why didn't she mention you to me?"

Severus redirected his eyes and fixed them on the glass of water before him. "She must've had her reasons."

"Oh, so… then… I'm a Snape?" She asked.

"Well, yes." Mr. Biggs cut in. "And once all the documents are processed, your last name will be legally changed to Snape. It will be the only way to get the Snape inheritance upon your uncle's death." The lawyer then knocked on the wooden table.

"Erm… wow…" Bella ran her hand through her hair. A part of her life had just been unearthed. "So, let me get this straight. You are my uncle; I'm a Snape. I'm going to live with you, and I'm heir to the Snape fortune. If my parents were both wizards, am I a pureblood?"

"No, your father was a muggleborn. Your mother came from a pureblood line." Severus answered. "And I do believe that you'll be living with me in about two weeks."

"Where do you live?" She asked.

"Haven't you noticed his accent?" asked the lawyer as he closed his folder, the meeting was done. Bella looked at her uncle.

Severus then said, "You're moving to England."

OoOoOoO

The very next morning Bella woke up and went right to her parent's room. It was hard for her to go in, but she did and it took almost all her courage to do so. She went to the dresser and knelt down and picked the lock of the bottom drawer. That bottom drawer was the one her parents always kept locked. Bella gave an educational guess that that drawer held her parent's wands. And she was right. In the drawer lined with the softest blanket she felt, were two wands. As she held the two wands in her hands, she wondered which wand belonged to whom. Maybe her new uncle would know. She took out the blanket and wrapped the two wands in it and took the two magical items to her room.

As she carefully hid them in her school trunk the doorbell rang. She dusted her knees and went downstairs to the door. Bella looked through the eyehole and broke into a smile. Bella unlocked the door and opened it.

"Bella!" Phoebe hugged her friend.

"Phoebe! What are you doing here?" Bella asked as the two separated.

"School ended yesterday! I'm so sorry was unable to attend the funeral!" Phoebe wiped a tear from her face. "But I'm making that up by staying here the rest of the summer until the next term starts!" Bella's smile faltered. "What's wrong, Bella?"

"Oh gosh… there are so many things I have to tell you… But I'm leaving for England in two weeks." Bella took her friend's bags and set them on the floor. And Bella led her to the family room.

"What? Why?"

"You know how my parents had thick English accents?"

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah, isn't it strange, didn't you move from Italy when you were five?"

"Yeah, well my parents are from England and it turns out my mom has a brother, my uncle. I'm moving in with him now since he is my guardian." Said Bella. "Not only that, but both of my parents were wizards! I found their wands! My father was a muggleborn and my mom was a pureblood! And since my uncle has no kids I'm going to inherit the Snape family fortune! Which I might add is a whole heck of a lot of dough!"

"Oh my God! Really? That's… that's…" Phoebe had no idea what to say.

"Amazing? Odd? Weird? My parents lied to me, Phoebe!" Bella growled. "They lied about my past! My blood! Did they think this was the way I was going to find out?"

"Bella," Phoebe began. "Be happy, at least you found out."

Bella let out a frustrated sigh. "Yeah, your right. I guess…" She sank into the couch.

"Hey, you're leaving in two weeks right?" Phoebe said after a short period of awkward silence. Bella gave a nod. "Well then, let's makes this the two best weeks of your life!"

OoOoO

While Phoebe unpacked in the guest room, Bella went to take a shower and dress up. The two agreed to spend today shopping, in New York City. Since Bella inherited her mother's money, she was able to have access to it. After Phoebe heard how much Bella bank account now held, the two agreed to go shopping. Even though Bella insisted for her best friend to use her money for shopping, Phoebe said that she would use her own money for her things. Both of Phoebe's parents had pretty well paying jobs.

The two spent a moment figuring out if they should shop muggle or wizard. But Bella said that they should shop muggle since she remembered that the day before after the reading of the will, her uncle told her that he would buy her some robes when he found out that all she had was her school robes since she was raised as a muggle. He also mention that he would give her some of her mother's old robes from her school days since they were the same size. Luckily, Bella would look that much out of style in the old robes since fashion in the magical world hasn't changed that much since, well, the early 1900s.

Bella combed her hair and used a charmed blow dryer to dry her hair quickly as possible. She applied a thin layer of make-up and tied her hair in a low ponytail. She slipped on a pair of distressed flare jeans, a lime green-short sleeve Lacrosse Polo shirt, and a white three row studded belt. On her feet was a pair of chucks that she had for quite some time now. Her right wrist had two multi colored Buddha bracelets and her left had her favorite watch. As she stuffed her Etro Color-Block mini shoulder bag with various things, Phoebe walked into the room.

Her best friend wore a mini jean skirt, an orange tank that had DKNY studded across the chest and orange converse high tops. She carried a white Marc-by-Marc Jacobs bag with her. "Ready to roll?"

Bella gave a nod. "Yup! But first we have to head to my uncle's hotel room so I can get the bank key from him. Then we head to the bank and then the portkey station."

"So, that means I have to met your uncle?"

"Yup! My uncle hooked up the house with the floo system, so all we have to say is 'Room 75' and the hotel and we're off!"

The two made their way to the fireplace and took a hand full of floo powder. "I'll go first." Said Bella. "I'll see ya in a few!" and with that she threw the powder into the fire and jumped in.

OoOoO

At eleven in the morning, Severus was going through the legal papers when he heard the fireplace in his suite spit someone out. He ran into the sitting area with wand in hand to find his niece covered in soot. He did a quick cleaning spell and helped the young girl up. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Before Bella could answer, another girl came out of the fireplace.

"Hey, uncle!" Bella greeted. "That's my best friend, care cleaning her up too?"

Severus gave an annoyed growled but performed the spell anyways. "What are you doing here?" he repeated.

"I need to key to my new bank account." Bella replied.

"Why?"

"We're going shopping!" Phoebe replied. "Since she is going away in two weeks, I figured she could use a couple of new clothes!"

"You should be in mourning!" Severus scolded.

"I am, but mom taught me that once someone is buried, so should your tears for that person." Said Bella. "So that's why I'm not mopping around the house. Mom taught me that when my grandfather died back when I was seven."

Severus recognized what Bella had said. Belinda said the same thing to him the day after their mother's burial. "Fine." He muttered and took the key out of his breast pocket. "Don't spend to much."

"Don't worry, we're expert shoppers." Both girls replied. Before both girls went to the fireplace to head to the portkey station, Severus stopped Bella.

"Be back before eight, I have dinner reservations at a wizard restaurant so we can talk." Said Severus.

Bella nodded. "Don't worry." Responded Bella. And a few moments later, Severus was alone in his hotel suite again.

OoOoO

Bella redrew 311 galleons, 2 sickles and 23 Knuts and convert it into American dollars, while Phoebe sat in a chair. Phoebe was a muggleborn and didn't need to convert her money into muggle since it was already in dollars. Since Bella took out $1500 she had the money put into a special card, like a credit card, but using her own money and not some company's. Soon as the task as done the two headed to the Portkey station to be transported to New York City for their day of shopping.

Around three o-clock the two sat down at a small restaurant for lunch. Both carried at least three bags in each hand. "I wish we could do spells right now, I would love to shrink these and put them in my pocket!" said Bella.

"Hell yes!" Phoebe joked as she looked through the menu. "We are so lucky to go shopping today! So many stores have sales!"

"Yeah." Bella replied absent-mindedly.

Phoebe rolled her eyes and placed the menu down. "Stop spacing out. What's on you mind?"

"Nothing." Bella replied. "I'm just thinking on what to get."

"You're reading the menu upside down." Phoebe said bluntly.

"Oh! Really? I didn't noticed!" Bella gave a laugh as she turned it right side up.

"The only reason you didn't notice because you spaced out! You were thinking again!"

"Am not!" Phoebe stared down Bella. "Fine I am."

"Is it about… your parents?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah…" Bella flipped the page of the menu.

"Look, we cans stop shopping if you want…"

"No! No! It's okay, Phoebe! I'm fine." Bella insisted.

Even thought Phoebe didn't believe her, she just went along with it. "Okay, if you say so."

The ordered their meals and ate them leisurely. "That guy is cute." Phoebe pointed at a blond haired guy sitting two tables away with her fork.

"Gay." Said Bella as she ate her Caesar Salad. "Saw him before we entered holding another dude's hand." She ate the last of the greens and placed her fork down. "Done?" the brunette nodded. "Okay! Let's hit the stores… again!" and with another three hours of shopping, they deemed themselves spent. They each had about seven bags, not including the small shopping bags that were in the big ones, and visited about thirty stores. Phoebe had used all of her money as Bella had two hundred left.

As the two sat on a bench Phoebe complained once more that the bags were heavy and she wanted to shrink them. "What should I do with the $200?" asked Bella. They had an hour left to kill before seven, when they had to get back so Bella could get ready for dinner.

"Well, don't spend it on your self!" Phoebe laughed.

Suddenly an idea came to Bella. "I thought of something!"

"Did it hurt?" Phoebe joked again.

"No, it was rather painless." Bella retorted with a smile. "I'll buy something for Uncle!"

"What?"

"Uh… I haven't thought of that." Bella said sheepishly. "But there is a wizard district nearby." She whispered so they wouldn't be over heard.

"Great idea!" agreed Phoebe. The Wizard Shopping District of New York, also known as Walley Boulevard, was a few blocks away. They reached the entrance, which as an alleyway that had many turns. Only magical folk could see this alleyway. To get in, there were five long vines that hung on the brick wall. You would have to tug them in a certain order and then tap your wand on the longest vine. Once doing so, the bricks moved and the vines pulled away to reveal a busy magical outdoor shopping center.

"What store do we go to?" asked Bella as they passed many stores.

"How about…Asklepios' Apothecary Shoppe?" Phoebe suggested. "You did say that he is a potion teacher at some school in Scotland."

"Urgh. I hate potions." Bella grumbled. "Fine, lets go in." The two girls entered the store and browsed through the aisles of potion ingredients, books, and tools. The passed by many possible gift options, such as a golden ladle ("That is not useful", commented Bella.), a magical timer that used insults for its alarm, and a book called, "How to Teach Potions to Your Stupidest Students".

"I'm tired! Let's just get him a gift card!" Bella whined. The only good thing that happened to them in the past twenty minutes while they were in the store is that the storekeeper offered the shrink their shopping bags for them and placed a special time charm that would have the bags un-shrink in an hour, about the time the two should be home.

"Your uncle is one tough guy to buy for!" Phoebe muttered.

Bella passed through the book section of the store when something caught her eye. "Perfect," she gasped. It was a special deluxe edition of a potion book. According to the description of the book, it was pretty rare and a must have for any Potion Master.

"Found anything?" asked Phoebe as she walked up to Bella. "That?"

"Yup! And I have just enough for it!" said Bella excitedly. She called over a sales lady to get the book out of the glass case. The lady then went to the counter. "Okay, Miss, that would be a total of 37 galleons, six sickles, and 19 knuts. Cash or credit?" Bella handed her the card and the sales lady tapped it with her wand. "Okay, is this a present? Would you like me to wrap it?"

"Yes." Bella replied. The sales lady then placed the book on the counter behind her and with a flick of her wand the book was placed in a green gift box.

"Gold ribbon or silver?" the lady asked.

"Um… silver would look nice," Bella answered.

"Here you go." The sales lady handed the gift box with the book inside. "Please come again."

"Thanks." Bella took the box and left the store. Phoebe stood outside waiting. "I think there is a Floo station here."

"Yeah, down this way." Phoebe took her friend's hand and the left to head home.

OoOoO

A/N: yay! Chapter one is done. and if you read the A/N at the top, no I did not write this all in an hour! Okay… next chapter will be the dinner, and Bella heading to England! I'm planning for chapter three to be Hogwarts…okay… just go and review… NO FLAMES! And just for a side note… Bella will NOT have a relationship with any of the characters (I.E.: Harry, Draco, Ron, etc.) unless my friends advise me or there is a heavy demand by the reviewers!

Until next time!

LalathePanda


	3. Across The Pond

A/N: thanks for the reviews! Yay! Here I am with another update! Go me! Ahaha… okay, okay… listening to music (mainly Franz Ferdinand and Asian Kung-Fu Generation…), in a great mood to write!

**_Breanna Senese_**: yay! You're not disappointed! Go me! Ahaha… okay… did I plan for the box to be Slytherin colors… yes… I was originally was going to have the colors red and gold, but I thought that Bella need to get into his good side… but her choice of clothing will surly make up for the colors of the gift box… ha-ha… thanks for the review! May you review some more!

**_Whisperkey_**: thanks! Yes, Bella is a bit perky… no she is not perfect. Trust me…absent minded… most likely… but yes, Bella was meant to be perky. She is the anti-Snape! Well, thanks for the review!

Oh… and SORRY for all grammar and spelling mistakes! And the song has nothing to do with this chapter or story… just love the song!

Summary: End Sixth year to Seventh year. Severus Snape's sister dies and he inherits something he never wanted, but slowly and surly will grow on him. With the war starting, is it possible for him to keep the things he cares for safe?

Disclaimer: I'm not married, I have no kids, I'm not British, and I am so not a genius. So in conclusion, I do not own Harry Potter. And if anything seems familiar to you, then I don't own it! I do own the plot and any OC characters!

OoOoOoOoO

That's it, sir

You're leaving

The crackle of pigskin

The dust and the screaming

The yuppies networking

The panic, the vomit

The panic, the vomit

God loves his children, God loves his children, yeah!

-Paranoid Android, Radiohead

OoOoOoO

Thicker than Water

By: LalathePanda

Chapter Two: Across the Pond

Severus walked into the sitting area when he heard his niece floo in. He did a quick cleaning spell to clean off the soot. "Good evening." He greeted as Bella got off the ground.

"Hello, Uncle!" Bella replied brightly. "I got you something while I was shopping." She held out the green box with the silver bow. "You can open it later."

"That I will." Said Severus as he placed the box on the couch. "Shall we go? I had the hotel call the muggle taxi cab which is driven by a wizard."

Bell smiled; her uncle wasn't that cold as she remembered from her first impression of him at the reading of the will. "Yeah. So where are we heading?"

"There is a small wizard town outside of this city. I was told it is half an hour away."

"Oh! I've been there before!" exclaimed Bella as they walked out into the hall. "Are we eating at the one restaurant, _Rosa Verde_?"

"Yes." Answered Severus. Severus turned to his niece and noticed her choice of colors for her outfit. He turned the other way so she wouldn't see the scowl on his face.

Bella was at awed as they walked down to the lobby. _Rosa Verde_ was a fancy, cool, and most expensive Italian wizard restaurant in the state! Bella, luckily, was not underdressed. She wore a strapless scarlet red dress that fell to her knees and had a golden ribbon tied at the waist and formed a bow on her left hip. Bella wore a pair of golden strappy heels and a golden evening clutch purse. As for jewelry, she wore a matching set of gold and ruby earrings and bracelet that had once belong to her mother.

She glanced at her uncle as the two waited in the lobby for the taxi. He wore a simple black and dark green evening robe. The two stood in discomfited silence until the taxi pulled up in front of the hotel. And as expected, the ride was very silent and awkward too.

After a long and agonizing drive for the both of them, they pulled up in front of a very elegant yet modern restaurant, the _Rosa Verde_. Severus paid the driver and got out of the cab, also completely forgetting to act like a gentleman and help his niece out of the car. But he did make up for it by holding the door out for her.

"_Ciao, abbiamo prenotaziono per due ad otto trenta." _Said Severus was the approached the hostess.

"You speak Italian?" Bella asked out loud. Severus ignored her.

"_Si, nome?"_ said the Hostess.

"_Snape."_ Replied Severus.

"_Radrizzi questo senso, signore." _ The Hostess said after flipping through the charmed book. She led them to a table near the windows and left two menus.

"You didn't answer my question." Said Bella as she opened her menu.

"What question?" Severus asked as he looked through the different meals.

"You speak Italian." Bella repeated what she said earlier.

"Of course I speak Italian, didn't you hear me talk back there?" Bella had no clue whether he was being sarcastic or just being blunt. Bella said nothing for a while. When the waiter came they ordered their food and drinks and sat in silence again while waiting for their food until Bella broke it.

"You said you wanted us to have dinner so we can talk." Bella played around with her glass of water.

"Well, yes. I did say that." Said Severus. "I figured after finding about all those things you might have some questions."

"Oh." Bella sank into her seat a bit. "Um, how was my mother like? You know, when you knew her? Can you tell me things about her?"

"Your mother, Belinda, was very kind, even though she was sorted into the meanest house in Hogwarts, the school we attended and where I teach. She was very much like your grandmother." Severus looked up at Bella. "You remind me of your mother and you look just your grandmother."

"Thanks." Said Bella slightly embarrassed. Her face turned pink for a moment. She felt honored to be compared to her late mother. "What was she like in school?"

"Oh, I wouldn't know that. When I started Hogwarts she just graduated, Head Girl too." Severus looked out her window. "Her favorite subject was Potions." He added a bit softly.

"Potions? Really? I hate potions." Bella commented, forgetting that her uncle taught potions. When she realized what she said she covered her mouth. "Opps! I'm sorry!"

Severus glared at her before softening his look. "You're not the first to say that."

"Oh…" Bella took a sip from her water. "Did you know my dad?"

"I never met him." Severus replied a bit harshly. Bella noticed his tone and decided not to mention her father to him that night unless need.

Bella deiced to change the topic. "How's England?"

"Dreadful." Answered Severus. "With the war boiling. It's not the safest place in the world with the Dark Lord. But Hogwarts is safe as long as it is under its current Headmaster's control."

Bella had heard about this so-called Dark Lord. But as she lived in America and this was going on across the pond, she never had to worry about this powerful wizard, nor did any other American. "So it is true? What I read in the papers here, that that guy is back?" Severus nodded. "Is he really that dangerous?"

Severus was quite aware that most places in the world didn't bother worrying about 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'. Only surrounding countries had some level of fear. He hated the fact that now Bella was going to be trusted into the middle of this war. "He is powerful if he gains anymore power than you Americans will start to fear him too."

Then something clicked in her mind. "Doesn't that one kid that defeated him when he was just a baby go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, he does attend Hogwarts. He would be starting his final year." Severus wasn't able to hide to look on his face of contempt when he talked about 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'. Bella oddly didn't notice the look on his face.

"Wow! Really? That's so cool! I want to meet him!" Said Bella excitedly. "I've read stories about him in 'American Witch' magazine! He sounds amazing!"

Severus choked on his water. "Excuse me?"

"I think he is cool." Bella replied. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked as she saw her uncle's face pale a bit.

"No, I'm fine." He replied just as the food arrived. While they ate, Severus explained to her Hogwarts, the Houses. He also told her about her being sorted and that he expected her to get into Slytherin. Sadly this just put more weight on Bella's shoulders. After dinner they went back to his hotel room. When Bella left for her house via Floo network, Severus sat on the couch and looked at the gift box.

He untied the ribbon and lifted the lid. It was a book. In fact a special deluxe edition potion book, a book that he already had.

OoOoO

"Phoebe! Help!" cried Bella as she tried to close her trunk. It was the afternoon before the day she would leave America and head over to the other side of the pond. Bella was focused on packing all her things. The house it's self was going to be habited by Phoebe and her older sister. They had packed anything that had any value or sentimental meaning in the boxes she would take to her to England the other day. Everything else was put storage to make room for Phoebe and her sister Desiree, except the furniture, so the two sisters could use them.

Phoebe came into Bella's room and laughed. Bella was standing on her trunk trying to close it. You could see her clothes sticking out and it was obvious she need another trunk to fit everything.

"Why don't you call your uncle and ask him for some magical help?" Phoebe suggested as she sat on her friend's bed instead of helping her.

"Hey! Are you going to help me or not?" Bella growled as she sat on the trunk.

"Call your uncle!" repeated Phoebe. "We both know that neither one of us can perform magic since we're both under age."

"Fine." Bella grumbled. When she stood up and trunk burst up and most of her clothes flew out of it. Bella glared at the room and her best friend before setting off to the fireplace. She waited until her uncle's head appeared.

"What?" he asked, looking somewhat annoyed.

"Can you come over and perform some magic?" Bella asked.

"I'm busy." He replied. "What's the problem?"

"Most of my clothes can't fit into my trunk. I used up the last of the boxes for my other things."

Severus gave a frustrated sigh. "I'll send you a second trunk."

"Make that three." Said Bella. "One for my clothes, one for shoes, bags, excreta, and another for the robes you bought me." The last Sunday, Severus took his niece out to get her fitted for her new robes and other witch attire. But her muggle clothes outnumbered her new wizard ones by a mile. Maybe once she tries on her mother's old ones, her wizard ones might be within the numbers.

"Fine." Sneered Severus. Soon three trunks appeared next to Bella.

"Thanks!" Bella said brightly. Her uncle mumbled an incoherent 'Your Welcome' before his head disappeared from the fireplace and the fire turned back to its normal color.

"PHOEBE!" Bella screamed up. "HELP ME WITH THE TRUNKS!"

"How the hell will you survive over there?" Phoebe mumbled as she walked down the stairs. She took one of the trunks while Bella grabbed a hold two. Two hours later, Bella's packing was complete. Her room was now just a barren four-walled space with four trunks and a couple a huge boxes.

"Take out?" Phoebe suggested as they sat on the bar stools. Bella nodded. "Okay, which?" The brunette asked as she spread the take out menus on the kitchen counter.

"This is my last 'whole' meal here." Bella sighed. "Let's order a heck lot."

Phoebe grinned and picked up the phone. After an hour of waiting, each of their orders arrived one by one, in a total of five different restaurants. They ordered Chinese food (beef and broccoli, beef chow mien, BBQ pork, kung pow chicken, and walnut shrimp), one medium pizza with everything, Italian (garlic bread and spagatti), Mexican (tacos, quesadillas, beef burritos, and Spanish rice), and a chocolate cake from a local bakery that delivered. Phoebe spread the food out on the table while Bella took out the large serving plates, they need to use the big ones for their meal tonight.

"Are we seriously going to eat this all?" asked Phoebe as the two stared at the food.

"It's seven right now." Replied Bella as she looked at the clock. "Don't worry, we'll survive."

Phoebe gave a laugh. "Let's dig in!" She roared and attacked the pizza first. Bella gave a laugh as she began to pile the food onto the serving plate in her hand.

OoOoO

Bella woke up the next day around five in the morning. She wasn't supposed to wake up until around nine, two hours before She meets with her uncle at his hotel. Their long distance Portkey was to be activated around twelve thirty. Bella warmed herself a mug of hot coco, even though it was the middle of June, and walked around the house. With most of the things that reminded her of home either packed in boxes or laying around in a storage space, the house didn't felt like home anymore. In fact, it stopped feeling like home about two and a half weeks ago.

Her eyes began to water as she walked through the house. Soon she was carrying an empty mug and made her way back to the kitchen. 'This isn't the last time you will see this place or be in America.' She thought as she placed the mug with a happy face saying, 'Have a Nice Day', in the sink. Bella knew that her uncle agreed to let her visit over holidays. But she still felt like she was never going to see this place again. By the time she would come back for a visit, Phoebe and Desiree would have already marked the house as their own.

"Morning." Phoebe greeted as she lazily walked into the kitchen. Bella had her back towards her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "You're crying."

"No."

Phoebe leaned against the fridge. "Think about it, you'll be living in a mansion by tonight."

"But it wont be home." Bella whispered.

Phoebe gave a small laugh. "Knowing you, by the end of this week, it will be."

"Yeah." Replied Bella. "I'll go get ready."

"You are ready!" Phoebe joked.

"Let me rephrase that." Laughed Bella. "I'll go take a shower." She walked up the stairs and into her room. After a short shower she brushed her teeth, dried her hair and got dressed. She walked out wearing a pair of olive green drawstring pants, and a white tank top with a funky Asian type design in black and gold on the chest. She slipped on black-heeled flip-flops and grabbed her already filled white Coach hobo. After tying her hair in a loose bun she went down stairs.

Phoebe was sitting at the table eating left over chow mien. She was still dressed in her pajamas because she wasn't able to go see her off. Bella sat across from her friend and ate the left over pizza. They ate breakfast in silence, but it was comfortable and not awkward like with her uncle. The two best friends had no idea what to say, until Phoebe broke the silence.

"Remember that week in July, in the wizard village? When we ran into each other before our first year at Salem?" Phoebe asked as she played around with her beef and broccoli.

"Yeah, that was the time we first met." Bella smiled at the memory. She picked the olives from her pizza. "We bumped in to each other at the book store."

"Yeah, and you knocked all my books to the floor." Phoebe thought back. "Man, you were such a klutz!" she laughed. "Wait, you still are!"

"Hey! I'm not!" Bella retorted.

"Uh huh. Remember that potion we did back in February? You knocked the whole jar of bat ears into the potion! We failed the lesson!"

"But, we had a week off from potion because ours made the room stink for a week! Don't forget that the fumes also caused Vikki and her friend's hair to go neon green and blue and their skin to sport purple dots!"

Phoebe snorted. "Yeah, that was one fun week!"

"Yeah…" Bella looked at the clock. "It's eight forty-two."

"We've got a few hours to kill." Replied Phoebe. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know." Bella replied truthfully. So the two sat on the couch and talked until it was almost eleven.

OoOoO

The ride to the Snape Estate was long, boring and bumpy. Bella sat in a carriage all by herself while her uncle rode in another ahead of her. She tried to read a book, but with the uneven road, reading made her head spin. Around midday, a few moments before the sun began to set, they arrived at the mansion. It wasn't a mansion, as her uncle told her, it was a castle. A small one, not too big, not too fancy and not too extravagant. Bella's first impression of her new home was that it looked like a cold medieval castle. In fact, it was an old medieval one. When Bella got out of the carriage, she saw two house elves levitating all her boxes and trunks into castle.

Her uncle had just entered the entrance, so Bella followed. Just like outside, the interior was just as cold. Severus gave her a brief tour of the place while the two house elves, Rocky and Loopy, place her things in her bedroom. The small castle consisted of a large kitchen, breakfast nook, great room, library, her uncle's two floored office/ lab, a fairly large dinning room (reserved for dinner and parties), two sitting rooms, five bedrooms, one, which she will occupy, a master bedroom (her uncle's), and four and a half bathrooms.

"This is your room." Severus explained as they stopped outside of the double doors. "Dinner will be in two hours, we're having a guest, so please dress up in one of your robes. Until then, you may roam around the place."

"Okay." Replied Bella as she opened the door. "See you at dinner." She entered the room and closed the doors. When she turned around her mouth fell opened. It appears the house elves had placed all her things in the room already. The canopy queen sized bed was facing her with beautiful green bed sheets that had silver embroidery. Fluffy pillows lay against the ebony headboard; black and silver ribbons held the dark green drapes back. On both sides of the bed were matching nightstands with lamps on them and a clock on the right one. Behind both nightstands was a window with curtains that matched the bed's drapes.

To her left was a bookcase already filled with her schoolbooks and whatever she own. Also there was a desk with a chair. The bookcase, desk, and chair matched the bed, both being made out of ebony, and the chair with a green cushion. At the corner, between the bookcase and the left nightstand was a black armchair with, yes, green decorative pillows.

To Bella's right was an ebony dresser that had five drawers, a matching vanity, which already had her jewelry and make up in the drawers, and two doors. Bella check both of them out, one was a complete bathroom and another was a walk in closet that already had all of her clothes, shoes, and bags in it, neatly hanged or folded. The walls were stone but a few pictures in their frames hung. The floor was of dark cherry wood, unlike outside of her room, which the flooring all over the house was stone, and had a dark green Persian rug lying with her bed on top.

"What's up with all the green?" Bella wondered out loud. She sat on the bed and looked around the room again. She took a deep breath. New room, new house, new country.

OoOoO

Bella washed her face, brushed her teeth, and slipped on a midnight blue robe with sliver stars lining the bottom of the robes. Since the robe went all the way to floor, Bella decided to wear a pair of muggle high heels. As she dressed, she wondered who the guest would be. A coworker? A family-friend? Or some government Official? She had no clue. She brushed her hair one more time and left for the dinning room.

After ten minutes of wandering around the halls, Bella deemed her self lost. "Great." Bella muttered. She was pretty sure that the dinning room was downstairs near the kitchen. It also didn't help Bella that she forgot where the kitchen was also. She passed by a grandfather clock and checks the time. She was five minutes late.

"Crap." She cursed. "Wait… house elves… helpful creatures…" She muttered before calling Loopy.

"Yes, Miss Bella?" Loopy asked once he appeared.

"Where's the dinning room?" Bella asked kindly with a smile.

"Oh, Miss Bella! You're standing right in front if the dinning room doors!" Loopy squealed.

The smile she had on fell. She passed that door three times! "Oh, uh… thanks." Bella turned and turned the handle of one of the doors. As she entered she could hear her uncle's voice. The guest had arrived and they were having a conversation. The guest was an older woman. She had salt and pepper hair that was held back with a bun. She looked sophisticated in her burgundy velvet robes and had a dour face as she talked to Severus. "Ah, speak of the devil." The woman said as the two looked towards Bella.

"Sorry, I was late, I got lost." Said Bella shamefacedly.

Severus gave a nod before introducing her to the guest. She was Minerva McGonagall, one of Severus' colleagues, the Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts. "Pleasure to meet you." Bella greeted and sat to her uncle's right.

"Pleasure's all mine, dear." The older professor said warmly.

"We were discussing about your schooling at Hogwarts." Severus explained.

"Yes, it is very rare for the school to receive a student over the age of eleven. Very few have started Hogwarts at a older age." Said Minerva. "Sixth year, correct?" the younger girl nodded.

"Now, according to your uncle, you are attending Hogwarts under his last name?" asked Minerva.

"Yeah, I mean, yes." Bella quickly recovered.

Minerva smirked. "That will cause some rumors to fly at school."

"Why?" Bella kindly asked.

"Severus has quite a reputation at Hogwarts." She explained. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Oh really?" Bella looked at her uncle. "Care to tell?"

"I rather not." Severus replied rather agitated.

Bella shrugged. "So, when does the term start?"

"On September first." Severus replied as he drank a bit of wine. "Two months away." He added.

"I bought your school supplies already." Said Minerva. "To save the hassle of going to Diagon Alley, plus it's unsafe to go out to busy places like that during these times. I had one of the elves place them in the library."

"Oh, thanks." Said Bella. "You didn't have to…"

"It's alright. The headmaster told me to buy them before I came over." replied Minerva. "That reminds me." She then pulled out parchment from her inner pocket. "This is the list of your classes, I brought it over to check with the both of you." She handed the list to Severus who looked at it. Bella saw a sour look on her uncle's face as he looked at her classes. He gave it to Bella. Once it was in Bella's hands she began to look over it.

N. E. W. T. Defense Against Dark Arts 

_Potions_

_Herbology_

_N. E. W. T. Charms_

_History of Magic_

_N. E. W. T. Transfiguration_

_Astronomy_

_Divination _

_N. E. W. T. Ancient Runes. _

Bella understood why her uncle had that look on his face. Bella didn't receive enough O.W.L s to get into the N.E.W.T level potion class. Bella scrunched her face a bit as she tried to remember her test scores. She remembered excelling in Charms and in Ancient Runes, earning Os in both of them, an E in DADA, Astronomy and in Transfiguration. She barely got an A Divination and in History of Magic. Her lowest were Herbology, D, and Potion, which she got a P.

"The classes are alright." Bella placed the paper on the table. "This is just a list, when do I get my real schedule?"

"Second day of school when classes start." Answered her uncle. A moment later, one of the house elves, Poppy, appeared with food in tow. As the three ate, the talked about Hogwarts, well, most like Bella and Minerva talked, Severus had just provided comments.

"It's ten." Said Severus just as Bella finished her desert, which as a crepe filled with strawberries and vanilla ice cream. "I think it is time for you to retire to bed."

"But… isn't it early? It's summer…" replied Bella as the empty plate disappeared.

"Severus, she could stay up longer-" Minerva began but stopped when Severus gave her a look that she must have clearly understood. "You must be sleepy by now. The time difference must make you feel a bit drowsy."

Bella was taken back from the professor's sudden turn. The look on their faces clearly stated to Bella that it was good for her to go to bed. "Okay." Bella muttered and left the table. "Good night."

When she left, Minerva turned to the potion master. "He's calling you, isn't he?"

Severus rubbed his forearm. "Yes, do you mind, Professor? To stay here until I come back?" Severus still called Minerva Professor, even during summer holidays. He was quite fond with formalities. Minerva noticed that he hasn't talked to Bella about addressing him as sir yet.

"Yes of course. I'll stay out of sight. Wouldn't want her to have questions why I'm staying over night and why you're gone." Accepted Minerva. "What do you want me to tell the house elves so they can tell Bella?"

"Tell them that I had to do something at Hogwarts. Hopefully Bella wont think of anything else." Severus got up from his chair. "_Accio cloak_." Soon a black hooded cloak came flying towards Severus. As he slipped on his cloak he turned to Minerva. "I'll be back as soon as possible, Make sure everything here is fine." The woman nodded as Severus apparated to the Death Eater meeting.

OoOoO

A/N: Okay! Yay! Update! Ha-ha… okay, whooo… I hope I didn't bore you guys with all the descriptions of clothes and the bedroom… I figure it would help with the mental image in your heads!

And the Italian… I don't know if that is accurate, I used a online translator, yes I am lazy… I use that when I get stuck in French… okay… anyways… so if the grammar is wrong or spelled wrong… SORRY! Blame the site!

I was reading North Tower Editorial called_ Severus Snape 2: Losing Control_, and I realized that I made Snape a bit to OOC by having him a bit too nice and understanding. So to fix that up, and not change his 'nice' side, I'll make him a bit mean-ish once Bella starts school.

Okay, Barro's Pizza is down stairs right now, have to wrap Dez's b-day gift, study for English test on Romeo and Juliet acts one and two, work on state project for World Geography, and be lazy.

Okay, thanks for reading and PLEASE review!

-LalathePanda


	4. Foreign Environments

A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for reviewing chapter two! Please review this one too! Or else… okay, I can't think of a threat…but you should still review! SORRY for the long, long update! I got a BETA! She's editing my chapters as we speak… but is very lazy about it! Okay… read on!

**_Whisperkey_**: thanks! Hmm… I didn't think about having a funny fight going at the end… I rushing a bit because I had a whole lot of crap to do… even now I still have a whole lot of crap to do… thanks and keep reading!

**_Breanna Senese_**: Snape would leave Bella alone, but I guess the dude is paranoid. LMAO. I wrote sneer? Man… cant remember that… oh well. Thanks for reviewing and keep on reading!

**_,00,_** : I should find a beta… ahaha… I'm going to ask a friend of mine from school to do that for me… if I remember… well, thanks for the advice!

Summary: End Sixth year to Seventh year. Severus Snape's sister dies and he inherits something he never wanted, but slowly and surly will grow on him. With the war starting, is it possible for him to keep the things he cares for safe?

Disclaimer: I'm not married, I have no kids, I'm not British, and I am so not a genius. So in conclusion, I do not own Harry Potter. And if anything seems familiar to you, then I don't own it! I do own the plot and any OC characters!

OoOoOoOoO

I'm just a normal person

Without those problems

When did it change?

Admission so embarrassing

I'm on the verge of tears again

- Comforting Lie, No Doubt

OoOoOoO

Thicker Than Water

By LalathePanda

Chapter Three: Foreign Environment

Bella lay on her bed and gave a bored sigh. It has been almost a month since she moved into the castle. The first week in the Snape estate was fun. She explored every nook and cranny of the castle, opened every single door, sat on every single chair and skimmed through every book in the library that didn't have to do with potions. She even had conversations with some of the portraits of her ancestors, though not many would talk to her due to her muggle blood.

_This place is so medieval…_ thought Bella. The castle did have indoor pluming, and hot water, but it lacked electricity. Without that, that means no computers, no boom box, no video games, and no T.V. The castle also didn't have an air conditioner. Once, to solve that problem, Bella opened all the windows to let the cool air in. When her uncle came home that night from whatever business he attended to, he was furious. Apparently, he is a bit paranoid.

Bella thought about going outside once, and explore the land. When she asked her uncle, he said yes, but only up to the end of the gardens. So she did, but looking at flowers bored her too, even though the garden was beautiful with many colors, the complete opposite of the castlewith its black and green motif.

Bella flipped over to her stomach and placed her face in the pillow. "AAAHHH!" she screamed into the pillow. Boredom was slowly killing her, just like that one time in potion class when they had to take notes on the very 'important' potion masters of the thirteenth century. She really needed to do something. Write a letter to Phoebe? Nope, she did that already, sending at least two letters a day and receiving one letter back a day. So Bella decided to waste that day's perfect afternoon by sleeping.

When it was time for dinner, she woke up and changed out of her pajamas and into violet robes with gold lining. When she got to the dinning room, her uncle was already there, sitting at the head of the table, reading the Daily Prophet, England's wizard newspaper. Every breakfast and dinner, Bella would see her uncle at the same spot reading the newspaper edition of that day. She took her spot at the table, which was left of her uncle.

"Good evening," Bella greeted. Severus only gave her a nod as he turned the pageof his book _A Theological Study of Potions_. Bella refrained from rolling her eyes. Soon dinner appeared, broccoli soup and salmon with lemon sauce for the main dish. Dully like everything else in that blasted castle, the two began to eat.

"How's the research going?" asked Bella as she tried to make some sort ofconversation for the evening. Her uncle told her that he was working on a new potion that would do something Bella couldn't remember what, but she asked him why he was often out of the house or locked in his office/ labwhy-do-u-need-a-castle-when-you're-in-there-so-much anyway

"Going well," he replied. The topic died quickly.

Bella finished the last of her soup and placed her spoon down. "Uncle?"

"Yes?"

"Are you able to… um… somehow get electricity in the castle?" she asked.

"Why?"

"I'm kind of getting bored, and maybe once you get electricity running here, I can get a T.V.," explained Bella.

"No."

"Why?" Bella really needed that T.V. How can any self respecting teenager live without one?

"You don't need that," he said. He then added, "If you're so bored, why didn't you tell me?" Bella thought of an answer, but couldn't come up with one, or at least not one she was willing to say out loud. Severus looked at his niece. "There's a nearby muggle village. You may go there tomorrow, if you want."

"I can?"

"Of course," he replied bluntly.

"Yes!" squealed Bella. "Hey, Uncle, if you're not that busy this weekend, mind taking me to see some England sites? Like London, Stone Hedge, etcetera?" she asked her voice held a hint of hope and eagerness.

"I'm busy," Severus replied. He glanced at her to see her look a bit put out. "I'll ask someone to take you." Bella gave another squeal, which made Severus cringe.

OoOoO

The day at the muggle village lightened up Bella's mood. Severus left for the bank early in themorning to convert some money into pounds so Bella could buy some things while she was in town. The village was agreat place to find stuff for her room. Her new room was much bigger than the old one back in America, so she needed a few things to make it feel comfy and not so bloody bare. Bella bought items such as scented candles, picture frames, muggle books, and even a snow globe to place on her desk. Half of it she wouldn't buy normally, but she was half rabid and a bit of an impulsive buyer anyway.

When she got back that day, she was looking forward to her day in London. The muggle village was just enough to whet her craving for excitement, but not cure it. She was just as rabid as ever. Still, Bella wondered who was going to take her, desperately hoping it wouldn't be canceled.

On Saturday morning, Bella woke up and got ready for a day in London. Bella dressed in jade green twill Bermuda shorts, a white chiffon halter with a pink and light blue floral pattern that was rouched at the chest and white leather sandals that had a small heel. She added a white plastic cuff bracelet to her right wrist and thin sliver chain necklace with a pendant of a small clear crystal flower. Bella picked up her green suede Marc by Marc Jacobs flap hobo on her way out the door.

She tied her hair in to a high ponytail as she made her way to the breakfast nook. There, Bella was greeted by a plate of toast, a glass of grapefruit juice, and her uncle reading the Daily Prophet. "Good morning," Bella greeted as she pulled out her chair. Severus replied with an incoherent greeting, he was never a morning person.

"Who's taking me to London?" asked Bella once she finished her toast and drowned down her juice. She sat Indian style on her chair. Normally, Severus would have scolded her for her sitting position, but it being morning, he didn't noticed.

Severus was about to answer when Rocky appeared. "The Miss' chaperone has arrived."

"Send her here," replied Severus as he set the newspaper down. Within moments, a young lady with short black hair that went down to her chin and neon blue highlights walked into the breakfast nook. She wore a pair of baggy light blue jeans, ratty old pink converse shoes, and a white tank top with a happy face on it.

"'Ello, Severus," the woman greeted warmly. "Ah! You must be Bella!"

"Bella, this is Nymphadora Tonks," said Severus. Bella saw that the lady flinched when her name was mentioned. "She prefers to be called by her last name."

"Hello," greeted Bella.

Tonks smiled. "We're going to have a blast in London!" she yelled excitedly. "Don't worry, Severus! I'll take good care of this little one!"

Bella had taken an immediate liking to Tonks; maybe it was because she reminded her of Phoebe with the up beat attitude. Or maybe it was just the fact that Tonks was the liveliest thing she had seen in weeks. Bella wondered how her uncle could know someone like her, but she didn't ask. Before the two left for London, via portkey, Severus handed his niece a few notes, which she placed in her wallet. "Bye!" Bella called out to her uncle just as the portkey, a half eaten pencil, was activated. Bella felt the familiar tug at her stomach as her surroundings changed.

Just as she left Snape's head jerked up. What in the world was she wearing?

OoOoO

Tonks and Bella stood outside the gates of Buckingham Palace as they ate ice cream cones. Bella had Pink Bubblegum in a large cup, while Tonk munched on a four-scooped waffle cone of Lemon Custard, Black Walnut, Pistachio Almond and Rum Raisin. Bella found the combination rather disgusting, but Tonks seemed to be enjoying her treat.

"I wonder if we'll see Prince William…" Bella wondered out loud before taking in a huge bite of her ice cream, giving her brain freeze for a moment.

"Nah, I highly doubt that," replied Tonks as she finished the Pistachio Almond, and moved on to the Black Walnut scoop.

"Are there any wizards in the royal family?" Bella asked.

"Nope, the royal family is pure muggle," the older witch replied. "But I think that there is a very distant cousin that is a half." The two stood there until Tonks finished the second scoop of her cone. "Let's go to the London Eye!" she exclaimed as she grabbed Bella's hand.

"Th**e** what?" asked Bella as she struggled to keep up with Tonks and hold onto her ice cream at the same time.

"You'll see!" hollered Tonks. They went into a deserted alley and Tonks appareted them to another part of London. They reappeared in another alley and walked back onto the sidewalk.

"So, what's this London Eye?" Bella asked curiously as she took another spoon full of the bubble gum ice cream.

Tonks stopped and pointed up. "That." Bella followed Tonks' finger and saw that s**h**e was pointing at a very, very large Ferris wheel.

"That?" squeaked Bella.

"Yes!" Tonks grinned. "The largest Ferris Wheel in the world!" she exclaimed happily.

"Uh… in the world?" Bella askedvoice tinged with nervousness.

"Yeah… isn't a beauty?"

Bella shifted her eyes. "Um… Tonks, I'm afraid of height…"

"Really?" asked Tonks. Bella nodded. "Then this will be even more fun!"

Bella seriously doubted that.

OoOoO

"Bubble gum flavored ice cream and the biggest Ferris wheel in the world do not go well together," said Bella as she sat on the bench with her head between her knees.

"Aw, it wasn't that horrible," joked Tonks.

Bella lifted her head. "Uh-huh… yeah… sure…puking into the nearest trash can is just smashing fun."She leaned against the back of the bench. "What's left to do?"

"Well," Tonks began as she peeled a banana; Bella had no clue where she got that, "we've seen all the popular tourist sites in London in about five hours… magic is so useful…"

"You mean that's it?" She couldn't seem to keep the dejection out of her voice.

Tonks noticed that Bella didn't want to go home yet. "Want to head to Diagon Alley?"

"That one shopping place Uncle told me about once?"

"Err… yeah that place. C'mon. It's actually close by, a block away I believe, " she replied. Bella got off the bench while Tonks threw away the banana. They walked for a while until they stopped outside at a dirty old looking pub. "This is the Leaky Cauldron," Tonks announced. "A wizard pub, the back door leads to the entrance of Diagon Alley." When they walked in, Tonks greeted the barkeep before making their way to the backdoor.

"Um… this is a alley…" Bella stated slowly making sure to pronounce everything clearly, just in case Tonks had fallen off her rocker.

"Watch this." Tonks pulled out her wand and tapped on the bricks. After she was done with the combination, the bricks moved apart and created an entrance.

"This is just like this one shopping place in New York!" exclaimed Bella as they walked through. Bella walked closely to Tonks as she stared wide-eyed at the stores and streets. Sure Bella had been to wizard shopping districts, but the ones in America were much more spacious, and the shops were a bit bigger and most were part of some chain of stores. Here Bella didn't recognize the names of the stores, and the shops were smaller and gave off a comfy feeling.

They passed by stores called Flourish & Blotts, Eeylops Owl Emporium, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions (Bella noticed a few casual ones displayed on the window she liked), Bambol & Japes, and Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor so they bought more ice cream. Tonks now went for a six-scooped cone of odd flavors, with the help of magic; it didn't melt or tip over. Bella went for another cup, but with three scoops of three ice creams that went well together, unlike Tonks'. A girl can never have too much ice cream.

They only did window-shopping until Tonks said she had to stop by this one store. Bella followed Tonks until they reached the certain shop Tonks wanted to go to. It was a joke shop and was fairly crowded with many young kids and teens. The store was called _Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes_, located at number 93. Tonks made her way to the counter while Bella browsed the aisles.

"Fred!" Tonks greeted. Bella looked at the counter.

"Tonks! Long time no see!" the red head, Fred, replied. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, just wanted to stop by," answered Tonks. "I'm giving someone a tour around this place."

"Oh, who?" Fred had a mischievous look on his face.

"Bella! Come here for a second," Tonks called Bella over. "This is Bella, Bella this is Fred Weasley, one of the owners of this wonderful shop!"

"Hello," Bella greeted. Fred gave a smile and a wave.

"Speaking of owners, where's George?" Tonks asked after she licked the fourth scoop.

"He's looking at the store over at Hogmeade. Checking the place out before it opens," Fred replied. He looked at Bella. "Going to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, sixth year," Bell replied.

Fred gave a surprised look. "A transfer and an American? Wow, things are going on at Hogwarts!" The two girls gave a laugh. "Say, what's you last name, I didn't catch it."

Tonk almost froze, she didn't want Fred to know about Bella being Snape's niece, she worried that Fred have shunned Bella for it. Before Tonks could stop Bella, the younger girl answered.

"Snape," Bella replied simply, as if there was nothing wrong with the question. This one name causes Fred to howl in laughter. "What's funny?" Bella questioned speaking slowly again. It seems no one is sane anymore.

"Y-you said your l-last name is S-snape!" Fred laughed.

Bella gave him a confused look. "It is." This stopped Fred, and he noticed she wasn't joking.

"You're his-?"

"Niece," Tonks replied. "Niece."

Fred sighed in relief. "Oh good, I was about to say you're his daughter! The thought of Snape having a kid is quite… err… creepy." Fred gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh," replied Bella.

Tonks stared at the two. Snape reproducing? The whole thing had become way too awkward. "Okay…we ummm….should be going now…." She scurried out with Bella's wrist in one hand and a three-scooped cone in another.

OoOoO

Thenight before Bella left for Hogwarts, she had just finished dinner and was sitting at the breakfast table nibbling at a piece of chocolate cheesecake. Severus had left yesterday for Hogwarts, so Bella was all by herself. Tomorrow morning, Tonks would drive her to the station. All her things were packed that morning, and surprisingly, they all fitted in two trunks, probably because the house elves helped her with magic. Bella was also taking a dark brown owl with her to school; she named the owl Peregrine, or Perry.

As Bella was taking a bite out of the cheesecake, Perry swooped into the room with a letter attached to his leg. Bella unhooked the letter for the owl's leg and opened the envelope. It was from Phoebe replying to a letter Bella wrote earlier that day.

_Bella,_

_Hey, girl! Last day of summer huh? School wont start for a bit over here! Ha-Ha. Just kidding. I hope tomorrow will go well. It better… or else… dun dun duuun… ahaha… you better owl me tomorrow ASAP! I want to hear details! Get enough rest; tomorrow will be one hell of a day for you! Don't forget anything! And skip the midnight snack, Bella; the cheesecake will make you cranky in the morning! Well, Good luck and owl me ASAP!_

_Your BEST friend,_

_Phoebe_

_PS: don't make an ass of yourself on the first day of school! _

Bella laughed at her friend's letter. She gave Perry an owl treat before he flew off to the library, one of his haunts. She stared at the piece of cheesecake. 'How did Phoebe know?' she wondered. She shrugged and took her friend's advice and gave the rest to Loopy. She stretched her arms as she walked up the stairs to get to her room. When Bella got to her room, she fell into the bed and pulled the duvet over her head. The lamps dimmed as she fell asleep.

The next morning, Rocky woke her up, announcing that Tonks was going to be at the castle in an hour. At this, Bella dashed towards her bathroom and took a quick shower. She grabbed the clothes, which she picked the day before, off the hanger and dressed. Bella picked to wear a green cashmere quarter sleeve sweater that had a faded outline of a rose in silver and a jean skirt that went down just above her knees. Her choice of accessories was a Valentino brown and white floral appliqué handbag, a green Prada logo slide sandal, and a silver belt around the waist. She applied a shade of lipstick that was two shades darker then her own, mascara, and eyeliner.

As Bella was putting on her earrings, tiny ring cascading ones, Tonks knocked on her bedroom door. "Come in," Bella called.

Tonks opened the door. "Wow, Bella, you're really going for that first impression!" commented the older witch as she waltzed into the room. "You do know you change into the school robes before you leave the train and enter the school, right?" She received a nod from Bella. "Ate breakfast yet?"

"Nah, not yet," replied Bella as she tied her hair into a left side bun, leaving her front bangs free.

"Well, then in that case, we have two hours before we should head to King's Cross Station. I know this great diner that is near by! We can drive there, order food, eat and then drive to the station, which is like five minutes away!"

"But the station is in London… how do we get there in time?" asked Bella. Tonks didn't answer but gave Bella a mischievous smile.

"Don't worry, kid. Just be downstairs in a bit."

OoOoO

It turned out the Tonks got a hold of a car. Not just any car, it was charmed to fly. With this vehicle, the two were able to get to London in thirty minutes flat. When they got to the diner, Bella ordered a light meal and Tonks had the day's special, which was pretty huge.

"You know about the houses, right?" asked Tonks as she poured maple syrup on her scrambled eggs.

"Yeah, Uncle told me already. I think he wants me in Slytherin," replied Bella. Tonks made a face when the name Slytherin was mention. "What's wrong with Slytherin?"

"Oh, so you don't know about the house stereotypes?" Bella gave her a confused look. "Ah… well, when you are sorted, you are sorted based on your personality, characteristics, brains, talents, and whatever. There are the stereotypes for each house. Gryffindors are brave and courageous. HufflePuffs are loyal and very patient. RavenClaws are the smart, and rather witty. Ah, and there is Slyterin, nasty group of fellows. They're known to be mean, cunning, and very ambitious."

"I still don't see what's wrong with Slytherins," retorted Bella.

Tonks sighed and took a bite of her eggs before answering. "Most wizards and witches that are sorted into that house turn out, well, bad. Perfect examples: Bellatix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, and most of all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Bella recognized the two first names because she read them in the newspaper. Lestrange was the only female death eater, and Lucius Malfoy was in Azkaban for being a death eater.

"Wait!" Bella stopped Tonks from taking another bite. "My uncle! Wasn't he in Slytherin too? Not all wizards go bad in there."

Tonks took a deep breath. She knew that Severus hasn't revealed the truth to Bella. He probably won't tell her at all. 'She's smart, she'll find out.' thought Tonks. 'But it would be better if he came clean…'

"Yeah, not all wizards turn bad in there," Tonks replied softly. The two finished their breakfast quickly and headed back to the car to drive to the train station.

They entered the station and Bella followed Tonks as she pushed her cart. "Here we are!" announced Tonks.

"Where's the platform?" asked Bella. She did not see nine and three-quarters.

"Now, Bella, the platform is right between nine and ten. The entrance is that brick wall." Tonks pointed at the wall. "It's best to start off in a run."

"I'm supposed to run into the wall?" Bella turned and looked at the wall. She imagined herself running into the wall and ending up flat.

"You go first, I'll follow with your cart." Tonks took the cart from Bella. "What are you waiting for? C'mon, we don't have all day!"

Bella nodded and stared at the wall. She took a deep breath and ran right into the wall. She didn't feel anything, and when she opened her eyes, she was in a whole new train station and there was a red train right in front of her. The words 'Hogwarts Express' was written across it in golden yellow.

"Stop staring and close your mouth, or you will catch flies," said Tonks. Bella turned around to see the older witch with her cart. "I'll get your trunks loaded, you can't take your owl on board." Perry gave a hoot. Soon Tonks came back, trunk-less.

"Well, good luck!" Tonks gave Bella a salute. Bella gave a lazy one before hugging Tonks.

"Bye!" Bella waved as she climbed onto the train. Tonks waved back before leaving. It took Bella a while before she found an empty compartment. She slid the door closed and sat on the seat. Bella leaned against the window and saw families saying goodbye to their kids. The scene made her rather misty eyed. She wished that her parents were here to see her off. "Lucky," she whispered as she watched a girl, who looked younger then herself, hug her mother and father before going on the train. Bella gave a long tired sigh before turning her head away.

Bella lifted her head off the window when she heard voices coming from the other side of the door. Then the door slid opened a two people appeared. A boy and a girl, who looked the same, with freckles and flaming red hair.

"Oh, sorry! We thought this was empty," the girl said. The girl took a closer look at Bella. "Have I seen you before?"

Bella shook her head. "I'm new."

"Oh, well. We have to go. Let's go, Ron." The boy nodded and followed the red head girl. With that, Bella was alone again until the door opened again just as the trained moved. A pale-faced blonde stood at the threshold.

"All the compartments are filled," said the girl.

"You can sit here," replied Bella.

"Thanks," the girl said as she sat on the seat opposite from her. "Name's Luna Lovegood."

"Bella."

"Are you new?" Luna asked. Bella noticed the girl talked in a dreamy like tone.

"Yeah, I transferred," replied Bella.

"America? I can tell, your accent."

"Oh. Well, yeah." Bella looked out the window. "What house are you in?"

"RavenClaw." She answered in her dreamy voice. "Got an idea for your house?"

"Actually, no. But my uncle wants me in Slyherin." Bella replied. After a comment from Luna, the conversation went dead, and the two didn't talk much during the ride. 'Maybe it's because of what I said about getting into Slytherin,' Bella thought. 'Great first impression, Bella.' Due to the silence, Bella fell asleep and was then woken up by Luna.

"We're at Hogwarts," said Luna. Bella felt the train slowing down. "I'm sorry I didn't wake you up earlier. You don't have time to change into your school robes," she explained.

Bella sat straight. "No, it's okay," replied Bella. "But, thanks for waking me upanyway," She added. Luna gave a grin as the train came to a complete stop. The two exit the train together but was stopped by Professor McGonagall.

"Hello, Professor," Luna greeted.

"Hello," McGonagall greeted the RavenClaw. "Miss Lovegood, go on to the carriages." Luna nodded and left. "Now, Miss Snape, come along with me. We're heading to the Headmaster's office."

Bella nodded and followed the Transfiguration teacher. They reached the castle before the other students did and made their way to the office. As Bella followed the teacher, she looked around, amazed by the beauty of the school. Soon they stopped in front of a statue.

"Sugar Daddies," McGonagall stated clearly. The statue sprang to life and moved up to reveal a staircase. Bella smiled at the password and went up the stairs. McGonagall knocked on the door. When she opened it, an aged wizard, most likely Dumbledore, her uncle, and a ratty old hat greeted Bella.

"You must be Bella Marianna Snape." The Headmaster stood up. "Welcome, welcome." He reached into a small jar that sat on his desk. "Lemon Drop?" he offered. Bella shook her head at the odd offer. "Sit down," said Dumbledore and with a swish of his wand, two chairs were pushed out and McGonagall and Bella sat. Dumbledore sat down as well.

"My, my, Bella. You look so much like your grandmother," commented Dumbledore. Bella shifted her eyes and saw her uncle stiffen. "You have your mother's eyes though," he added warmly.

"Headmaster, I think we should get down to business," said Severus rather rudely.

"Ah, yes." Dumbledore turned to McGonagall, "Minerva, I do believe that the first years will be reaching the shore soon. Best be off, eh?" McGonagall gave a nod and left the office to greet the next batch of students.

"Now, we are here to sort you," stated Dumbledore as he stood back up again and walked around his desk to the hat. He picked the hat up and began to move towards Bella. "Put this on," he instructed while handing her the hat. Bella took the hat from the headmaster and gently placed it on her head.

"Isn't she too old?" Bella jumped at the voice. "It's me, don't worry."

"This is the Sorting Hat," Dumbledore said as he sat back down behind his desk. "Yes, Hat, she is passed the usual age, but she is a special case," Dumbledore said to the hat.

"Ah, a Snape," the hat said to Bella. "I can talk, get use to it."

_H-how did you know I was thinking that?_ She looked up and then moved her eyes slowly towards her uncle. He had a stern face and looked rather impatient.

"Don't worry about him," said the hat. "His opinion and wish will not affect my decision." Bella diverted her eyes from her uncle's stare and looked down at her feet. "Where, oh, where shall I put you? Oh I wish you were an easy decision, like that Malfoy fellow. Hmm… ah-ha! The perfect house for you is… GRYFFINDOR!"

Bella's body seemed to stop working for a moment. Her eyes froze, locked on the ground. She held in her breath, as if afraid to breathe. Her mind went blank. She blinked once and slowly moved her eyes. Her bangs covered her vision, but she could perfectly see the bewilderment and discontent in her uncle's cold, black eyes.

OoOoOoO

A/N: Man, why did I chose such a stereotypical house to put her in? I bet you guys are asking that. Originally I was going to place her in RavenClaw. But then I noticed that most of the major characters are in either Gryffindor or Slytherin. Only one RavenClaw would be originally basically (AKA: Luna), so that would mean I would have to make up OC characters. I didn't want Bella to be in Slytherin, she is the ANTI-Snape, plus, she doesn't seem the snake like. So, Gryffindor was the best choice. Totally Anti-Snape, a lot of canon characters to use, much more familiar characters also. So that is why I chose Gryffindor!

Now, please review! No flames! Thanks!

LalathePanda


	5. The Happiest Place In The World!

A/N: Hello! Thanks for reading and please review!

**_Cupotrevor- _**Thanks! YAY! I'm on your favs! Thanks!

**_Breanna Senese-_** Bwahaha, you like the house! YAY! Yes, Severus will have to tolerate the house of lions, at least until Bella graduates… nyahahaha. Thanks a bunch for reviewing!

Okay, my very, very good friend is BETA-ing this story, but she is taking a really, really long time to do so. So I plan on just updating ahead and change the chapters as I go along. This chapter is not yet BETA-ed, so please excuse the mistakes!

Summary: End Sixth year to Seventh year. Severus Snape's sister dies and he inherits something he never wanted, but slowly and surly will grow on him. With the war starting, is it possible for him to keep the things he cares for safe?

Disclaimer: I'm not married, I have no kids, I'm not British, and I am so not a genius. So in conclusion, I do not own Harry Potter. And if anything seems familiar to you, then I don't own it! I do own the plot and any OC characters!

OoOoOoOoO

The moment that I step outside

So many reasons

For me to run and hide

I can't do the little things

I hold so dear

'Cause it's all those little things

That I fear

-Just a Girl, No Doubt

OoOoOoO

Thicker Than Water

By LalathePanda

Chapter Four: The Happiest Place in The World!

Harry Potter entered the Great Hall with both of his best friends by his side. Hermione Granger, Head Girl, was to his left, and Ron Weasley, seventh year prefect, was to his right. Harry thoughtlessly ran his hand through his hair, making it a bit messier. The trio took their seat at the end of the Gryffindor table. Soon, fellow housemates, such as Ron's little sister, Ginny, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Colin Creevey Parvati Patil, and Lavender Brown, entered the Great Hall and took their seats.

The Great Hall was filled with students, each going about their business. Talking to friends they haven't seen over the holidays, gossiping, complaining about their hunger, or doing other various activities they could do at their seat. Harry Potter sat quietly between his two best friends, occasionally saying something.

"Harry, you're the team captain, right?" said Neville.

Everyone on the table turned to Harry and congratulated him. This sudden attention caused Harry's face to turn a shade of red that could almost rival Ron's hair. Even after six years of getting attention like this, Harry was still pretty shy.

"Aww… Harry!" Ginny teased Harry of his embarrassment. "Don't worry, we'll kick Slytherin's arse this year for sure!"

Hermione stared quietly at her friend, silently questioning his silence. Harry began acting like this ever since the summer before their sixth year. It started with the death of his godfather, Sirius Black, an accused murderer, who has still not been declared innocent. In the middle of their sixth year, Harry and Ron somehow slipped out of the castle and went into the Forbidden Forest. There they found Hogwarts graduates that became Death Eaters, and also Bellatrix Lestrange. Most of the Death Eaters got away, but Harry got his revenge for Sirius. He killed Bellatrix.

Well, it was more like she killed herself. She cast the killing curse on him, but it bounced right of Harry, and right back at her, killing the only female Death Eater. The curse bounced off Harry, probably because of what the prophecy said. Only one can die in the hands of the other. Hermione was so furious at them, when she visited them at the hospital wing the very next day. It was then when Harry told his friends the contents of the prophecy.

At the moment, the topic was the D.A, also known as Dumbledore's Army; some sort of club that they started back in their fifth year, to teach other students various charms and spells that would be useful during the war.

"Are we going to allow some first years into D.A?" asked Dean. In sixth year, they allowed new members to join.

"Sure, but… isn't most of the things we're learning above their level?" questioned Hermione. She looked at the group of first years that stood up front, waiting to get sorted.

"Maybe, but it will come handy if Hogwarts ever gets attacked," Harry said softly. Everyone nodded. Most of the upper years kept in mind that the school could get attacked. There was always that chance.

OoOoO

With most people chatting to their friends, Bella believed that it would be easy for her to slip in and sit down. Sadly, this did not go as she had in mind. When she got to the table, some person from another house had their foot out. Bella, whose mind has focused on not being noticed, didn't notice this foot.

CRASH!

Everyone from both Gryffindor and HufflePuff looked down on Bella, who had fell right on her face. _Great first impression, Bella_, she thought as she got up, totally humiliated. She muttered a sorry, dusted off her robe, and quickly sat down at the table. A moment later, her uncle took a seat at the head table. She turned her head and gave him a weak smile. He looked at her before turning his head away. Bella gave a frustrated sigh and watched the first years get sorted the same way she was.

"Have we seen you before?"

Bella looked up to see an Indian girl with long wavy black hair and another girl with short brown hair and blue eyes. Bella shook her head. "No, I've just transferred," she explained.

Both girls nodded and sat down, one girl on each side. "Lavender Brown," the shorthaired girl said.

"Parvati Patil," introduced the Indian girl. "My twin is over there, in RavenClaw." She pointed to a girl on the table that was decorated with the colors blue and bronze. The girl looked like Parvati but with straight hair. Bella gave a nod.

"Nice entrance by the way," said Lavender.

"Thanks," laughed Bella. She turned her head down the table, and a face, or forehead, caught her eye. "Is that Harry Potter?"

"The one and only," replied both girls.

"Hey, you're American!" exclaimed Parvati. "What are you doing in a school in Scotland?"

"Oh, my uncle works nearby, I moved in with him during the summer," explained Bella.

"I see…" nodded Lavender. "Oh, hey, Ginny!" she waved at a red-headed girl with freckles that moved from her spot down the table, to where the three sat.

"I'm Ginny Weasley," greeted Ginny. Bella noticed the prefect badge pinned to her robes.

"Hey, I saw you on the train!" said Bella.

Ginny stared at Bella for a moment. "Oh yeah, I remember now." The sorting finished and Dumbledore Stood up for the opening speech.

"Greetings, and welcome to Hogwarts." This earned a round of applause. "For some of you, this is your last year here, for others, this is only the beginning. Keep in mind about the school rules, and keep in mind that our world is in war. Stay on your toes," he warned. Dumbledore glanced at each table before continuing.

"Let this be a good year. Now, we have a transfer from America. Please treat her like you would treat your own housemates. I would also like to introduce, or should I say, reintroduce, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Alastor Moody." Another round of applause erupted the school. A man with long grey, unkempt hair and an odd looking eye stood up and then sat back down. "Now, tuck in." Said Dumbledore and various types of food appeared right in front of Bella.

"Holy crap…" she muttered at the large amounts of food.

"The House Elves have really outdone themselves this time," replied Ginny as she poured herself some pumpkin juice. A girl all the way on the end of the table heard this.

"The poor House Elves! I wonder if Dumbledore is paying them already? That reminds me! I have to start on my knitting!" cried out a girl who sat next to Harry Potter.

"That's Hermione Granger, Head Girl and my brother's girlfriend," said Ginny lazily as she sipped her drink.

"She seems… err…" Bella looked at the head girl who was now ranting to some students.

"Set on freeing the House Elves?" Parvati butted in. "Of course. Don't worry, if she starts to rant about that, just nod your head and smile. Say anything to her, it will make her rant even more…"

"Thanks for the heads up," laughed Bella as she filled her plate with roast chicken, beef casserole, and boiled potatoes. When she saw the fries, or chips as they are called there, she laughed. She had no idea why, but just laughed, causing her new friends to give her blank stares. The fries reminded her of America, and she found it amusing to see an American side dish here.

"So, why did you have to move in with your uncle?" asked Lavender as she nibbled on a carrot stick.

"Oh, my parents were killed in a muggle accident," answered Bella. "So my mom's brother took me in."

"Oh, sorry…" said Ginny, feeling sorry for bring up her parent's deaths.

"Nah, I'm okay. It's fine," replied Bella. "Man, this food is great!"

"Yeah, the only thing my brother looks forward to on September first is the feast," joked Ginny. The feast went on without a hitch. When deserts appeared, the girls help themselves to large servings, except Lavender who explained she was trying a new diet.

"Professor Snape keeps looking this way," said Ginny as she ate her rice pudding. "But then he would stop, eat, and then look again!"

"Probably wondering how to make Harry's life miserably this year. It is his last chance!" kid Parvati.

Bella looked up from her desert and saw her uncle looking at her direction, not at Harry Potter. Snape caught her looking at him before looking back down at his own food. As the feast came to a close, Ginny offered to show Bella to the Gryffindor house, and to their dorms since they were in the same year. The two girls began to stand up to leave the Great Hall, Lavender and Partavi left to go talk to Padma, Partavi's twin.

"This is the entrance to the common room," stated Ginny, as they stood in front of a portrait of a fat lady in a fluffy pink dress. "You will have to use a password to get in. It changes every week," she explained.

Ginny turned around and said the password, "Löwe." The Portrait swung opened and Ginny stepped through. "C'mon, Bella." She motioned Bella to follow her in. Bella stepped through the opening and was greeted by the warmth of the common room.

There were red sofas and armchairs in the room, all near the fireplace, already lit with a warm glow. The common room was decorated with beautiful medieval designs. But, unlike the Snape castle, it was warm, comforting, and cozy. Bella automatically felt at home.

Ginny led her to a trio of seventh years sitting by the fire. "Hey," she greeted. The trio turned around and greeted her back.

"Ah, new, right?" the girl asked. Bella gave a nod as she and Ginny sat opposite of them. "Hermione Granger." Bella immediately noticed the name, Ginny mentioned her as the head girl and girlfriend of her older brother.

"Ron Weasley," said the red head.

"Ginny's brother?" asked Bella. He gave a nodded.

"Harry Potter," said the other boy. Bella could see the scar on his forehead. She gave a small smile.

She said her first name, "Bella, nice to meet you."

"We were about to play a game of wizard chess, want to play?" offered Hermione.

Bella turned a bit red. "Well, I don't know how to play…"

"Oh, would you like to watch?" suggested Ginny.

"Okay," replied Bella as Ron took out a wooden box the held the board and the chess pieces.

The first to play was Ron and Harry. "I think Ron's going to win," a boy with an Irish accent said, whom Bella learned was named Seamus.

"Yeah, I bet Ron's going win. He'll kick your arse, Harry." Colin grinned as he plopped himself on one of the chairs.

"Oh, thanks for the support," replied Harry sarcastically causing some girls to giggle.

"Just make you move!" said Ron with a smirk. "It shall be your last!" he said in a low voice, and cackled. "Bwahaha!"

"Shut it, Ron," Hermione warned. Ron immediately went quiet as Harry was making is move.

"Whipped," Ginny coughed. Ron glared at his sister. Bella went into a fit a giggles at the scene unfolding before her. The game continued and just as everyone suspected, Ron won. After the chess game, most people went back to their dorms to get some sleep. The trio decided to stay up, while Ginny and Bella went up to their dorms. Ginny fell right into her bed and went to sleep, mumbling she'll unpack tomorrow. Bella stayed up to unpack and write a letter to Phoebe.

OoOoO

Bella woke late the next morning and was only able to eat half a piece of toast before jamming the rest into her mouth as she got up to follow Ginny to their first last of the day, N.E.W.T Transfigurations. She took a seat between Colin and Ginny. That class went without a problem, except for the time during note taking when Bella's mind wandered off and she stopped taking notes and just sat at her desk making lines and dots on her parchment. Ginny noticed this and offered to let Bella copy her notes that night.

The next class was Herbology. The only thing that went wrong in that class was that Bella gave the plant too much water, making it angry. The 'flower' attacked Colin, her partner, and slapped him with its leaves. Luckily, Madam Pomfrey was able to take out the poison from the leaves, but Colin had to walk around school for the rest of the day with a leaf like print on his right cheek. Bella apologized to Colin every chance she got and offered to do his Herbology essay. Colin, being the great guy he was, said that he didn't need her to do the essay for him. He replied that he'd get his little brother to help him.

Fortunately, for the rest of they day, their classes went well. Currently they sat in the dungeons, in Potion class. Both had five points taken because they were late. The three took their time to get to the class; also they had a chat with Hermione, Ron and Harry when they bumped into to them in the halls.

Ginny was stirring the cauldron while Bella chopped the ingredients. When Snape was walking around the class, looking into each pot, Bella kept her eyes down, avoiding her uncle. As Bella placed some of the items into the boiling cauldron, she remembered when she was sorted, and how much she disappointed her uncle. The walk to the Great Hall after she was sorted was silent just like most of the time they spent together, but unlike those times, that walk was slowly killing her. She could feel her uncle's eyes burn though her back as she walked ahead of him.

The girls finished their potion and had just bottled it up and placed it on the shelf to get graded. Ginny cleaned their workspace while Bella took the cauldron to dump out the extra potion. On her way to the sink, she slipped and spilled the remaining contents. The potion fell on her uncle's feet, burning his shoes and leaving him barefooted. He was furious.

"Class dismissed!" he roared as he walked back to his desk. Everyone fled the classroom, not wanting to experience the potion master's rage. As Bella packed her bag her uncle walked up to her. "Stay after class," he said in a low menacing tone.

Bella gave a slow nod and threw a glance at Ginny who was about to leave. Ginny gave her a smile and a thumbs up, thinking that she was going to get in trouble. She and Colin left, worried that their new friend will get a detention on her first day of school. Bella sat at her desk, while he went to his private quarters, which was linked to the classroom. He reappeared, with shoes, and he sat behind his desk. He took out a red quill and began to correct papers, as if Bella wasn't there.

"Um… Uncle?" Bella reluctantly asked, getting her uncle's attention. She sifted in her seat.

"What?" he asked, not looking up from his work.

"Are you angry?"

"Twenty five points from Gryffindor," he replied as he graded the summer homework.

_That's it?_ _Nothing else? I burnt his stupid shoes!_

"Are you expecting something more dramatic?" Severus asked, finally looking up from his work. Before Bella could answer, he gave her drama. "First you are dumped onto me by that sister of mine! Then you get your self into Gryffindor, and become buddies with that bloody Potter and his friends! Then I hear you got another student hurt in one of your classes! And now you spill this bloody potion on my feet because of your clumsiness, MAKING A FOOL OUT OF YOU AND ME!" he bellowed out the last words. He lost control.

"I'm a burden…?" whispered Bella, she heard everything right, but it was the first part that burned her mind the most.

"Of course!" he snarled at her. "And you're suppose to be my heir! MY BLOODY HEIR! A stupid half-blood girl!" He sounded as if he had held it in for a long time.

Bella clenched the strap of her bag so tight her knuckles went white. She stood up and opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came. She bit her lip and glared at her uncle before running out of the classroom.

OoOoO

Bella wandered around the halls of Hogwarts for what seemed like eternity, dragging her school bag on the ground. When Dumbledore found Bella, on his way to dinner, her face was tear stained, she looked disheveled, and she was lost, maybe because she randomly walked around the castle. She was sitting on the floor, lying against the wall. Dumbledore stood next to her and leaned against the wall.

"Is something wrong?" Dumbledore asked kindly. He offered a lemon drop, which she took and popped it into her mouth. Bella gave a nodded as she held her knees against her chest. "Your uncle?"

"Yeah…"

Dumbledore nodded understandingly. "What did he say?"

"That I was a burden… a stupid half-blood…" she mumbled. She laid her chin on her knees. "He meant it too…"

"Severus doesn't mean it," replied Dumbledore. "He's been… through a lot… and lot of things are going on in his life right now. The poor lad is frustrated, he is under a great deal of pressure lately."

Bella lifted her head. "Pressure? What kind?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," the headmaster said cheekily. Bella looked up at the aged headmaster. His eyes shined with a dull twinkle and he looked exhausted. Was it the war? Bella gave him a soft smile.

"Why don't you go to dinner? I'm pretty sure you're hungry," suggested Dumbledore. "I hear that the food is absolutely outstanding tonight! Then again… it's always superb…

"Nah, I'll go back to the tower," said Bella. She stood up and straightened out her skirt. "I'll remember, what you said about my uncle. He's human; he has flaws. I hope notices that I am human too." Bella sighed and began to walk.

"Miss Snape," Dumbledore called.

Bella turned around. "Yes?"

Dumbledore smiled at her. "The Gryffindor Tower is the other way."

OoOoO

"You missed dinner!" exclaimed Ginny as she entered the dorm. She found Bella sitting at her desk writing a letter to her best friend in America.

"I wasn't hungry," said Bella. She signed her name at the bottom of the parchment and rolled it up. She tied a string around it and placed the letter next to her books so she'll remember to bring it to the Owlery.

"You barely ate breakfast! And you skipped lunch to go to the Owlery! You must be dying of hunger right now!" Ginny then gasped mockingly, "You're not human…"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Fine! I lost my appetite."

"Why?" questioned the red head. She sat on her bed and opened up one of her books.

"Just… things…" sighed Bella.

Ginny pressed on. "Was it Snape?" Bella gave a shrug. "Well, if you're feeling bad… eat! Food is good!"

"Dinner passed already," replied Bella.

Ginny smirked. "My twin brothers, when they were here, they showed me where the kitchen was and how to get in."

Bella looked at Ginny. "For real?"

"Yup! The House Elves will fix you up what ever you want."

"… I am craving for a deep dish pizza…"

"A what?" Ginny threw her friend a confused look.

"You'll see." Bella stood up. "Are you going to show me the way to the kitchens or work on that Herbology worksheet?"

Ginny sarcastically rolled her eyes. She stuffed the worksheet into the textbook and followed Bella out of the dorm. "Down this hall," stated Ginny as they walked down some stairs.

"Where are we?" Bella looked around the hall.

"Under the Great Hall," replied Ginny. "And stay quiet," she added. The two stopped right in front of a painting of a bowl of fruit. Ginny reached and tickled the pear. To Bella's surprise, it giggled and turned into a door handle. Ginny turned the handle and pushed it, revealing Hogwarts' kitchen.

"What did you say you want?" asked Ginny as they took a seat at the counter.

"A deep dish pizza…" replied Bella as she looked at her surroundings. A House Elf appeared and enthusiastically took Bella's request. Moments later a deep-dish pizza, fresh out of the oven, appeared.

"Want a piece?" offered Bella as she began to cut a piece. "It's really, really good," tempted the American.

"I guess," Ginny took a napkin and Bella placed a small piece on it; Ginny took a bite. "Merlin! This is so good!"

"Want a slice?" suggested Bella.

"Of course!" Ginny greedily ate the slice. "Man, I can't believe I've been missing out in this almost my whole life!" Bella laughed as she cut herself a slice. "So, why did you skip dinner?"

Bella stated simply, "I wasn't hungry."

Ginny rolled her eyes, giving up on her search of the reason why Bella skipped dinner. "So, what school did you go to in America?" she asked, changing the subject,

"Salem Witches' Institute."

"An all witch school?" gasped Ginny.

"Yeah, it's the nearest school to my state," replied Bella. "I didn't want to go to Western Wizardry School. That's all the way on the west coast."

Ginny nodded as she ate a pepperoni. "What's life like there?" That one question started off a very long conversation. When they finished their second pizza, Ginny looked up and saw the clock. "Merlin's beard! We have ten minutes before curfew! We have to leave!"

The two rushed out of the kitchens. Ginny dashed out of the door and was quickly followed by Bella. They reached the stairs that lead to the tower; they were almost there. That's when they bumped, literally for Bella, into the Hogwarts' Head Boy. Draco Malfoy stared down at Bella, who had fell on her bottom when she crashed into the blond Slytherin.

"Well, well, well…." He smirked. "A weasel and the American, sneaking around and breaking rules."

"Bugger off Malfoy. We still have time before curfew," growled Ginny. She helped Bella up and glared at Draco.

"Language, Red, language." Draco waved his index finger Ginny. "According to the clock right over there, it is ten seconds passed curfew."

"Because you're holding us up," hissed Ginny. "Move."

"I'm afraid I'll have to write you up, for breaking a rule," replied Draco, ignoring Ginny. "My, my, first day here, and already a detention." He looked directly at Bella.

"Shut it." Bella stared angrily at Draco.

Draco ignored her as he pulled out two-pieces of parchment and began to write on them. "This would have been your second detention if Professor Snape didn't let you off so easily." He looked up and saw the look of panic in Bella's face. "Yes, I over heard the whole conversation you had after class, when I went down to the dungeon to grab a book I left." Draco had a look of triumph as he began to reveal her secret. "The professor is very, very disappointed with you, Miss Snape." He looked at Bella from head to toe. "I cannot blame him, you are rather disappointing."

Ginny let out a silent gasp and looked at Bella. "Snape is your _uncle_?"

Bella gave a nod. Her face of terror slowly turned into a smirk, when she realized something. Draco saw this and demanded, "What are you smirking at?"

"My dear ol' uncle will not be pleased if you gave his only heir a detention," she replied. "I already seemed to ruin my first day here, and a detention will be a cherry on top of very big sundae, that'll make him very furious, on me mostly, but since it was administered by you, you will receive the blow too."

"Are you trying to blackmail me?" he sneered.

"Are you trying to blackmail him?" piped Ginny, quite surprised that Bella stood up to him, and using blackmail too! Ginny was quite convinced at her newly acquainted friend would not stoop down to something like blackmailing!

"No, but from what I've heard, if you want to stay on my uncle's good side, you better stay on mine," replied Bella, her voice uneven. It sounded as if she was making this up as she went along. Clearing her throat she said, "Blood is thicker than water."

Draco glared at Bella, his eyes shifted to Ginny who gave him a satisfied grin. He didn't show it, but it was taken by surprise by Bella's treat. He was expecting her to try to do anything. "This won't last forever. I'll make sure of that," he hissed before he turned around and walked away with a quick pace. When he left, Bella turned to Ginny.

"Don't tell anyone!" she begged, the cold stare she had on disappeared and she looked pitiful. "Everyone seems to hate my uncle! If they find out, they might hate me too!"

"I won't!" replied Ginny. "But knowing Malfoy, this will be all over the school before dinner tomorrow."

Bella moaned. "Great!" she said sarcastically. The two stood on the moving staircase before it came to a complete stop, right in front of Gryffindor entrance.

"Get some sleep," advised Ginny. "Tomorrow is going to be one hectic day."

OoOoOoO

A/N: YAY! Okay, people, review! I want to thank my friend **Mistress** **Chocolate, **for being my BETA! Your suggestions are really, really, really, helpful! She is the spice in this story! BWAHAHA! Check out either her or account! **(YAY marketing!- Mistress Chocolate)**

I would like to mention Pope John Paul II who passed away over the weekend, who was a great spiritual and human rights leader. I would also like to mention my Uncle Buddy who passed away two weeks ago in the Philippines.

Hey, does anyone find Bella a Mary Sue? I'm trying to make her not a Sue… but if she does seem like it, any advice to tone her down? Okay, thanks! Review people!

-LalathePanda

PS: Been having a bad day (failed math test, forgot my French project, and a bunch of crap!) a review would make me feel better. A flame would make me feel very, upset! Love you all!


	6. A Day of Merriment

A/N: YES! It done! (throws confetti into the air) THANKS EMILY! BWAHAHA. Okay, not one of my favorites to write, but here's the new chapter! Sorry for the really long wait!

**_Breanna Senese:_** Thank you! My days have gotten better! And I got a "B" on my last math test! OOOH! My older brother is graduating from medical school this Friday and next week is my grandparent's 60th wedding anniversary! Plus the guy I like in French is now sitting at my table! Life's been swell! Snape is a very sneering type dude. I think he frowns and sneers a lot. Probably does. Well, I hope you like this chapter! Thanks again!

Summary: End Sixth year to Seventh year. Severus Snape's sister dies and he inherits something he never wanted, but slowly and surly will grow on him. With the war starting, is it possible for him to keep the things he cares for safe?

Disclaimer: I'm not married, I have no kids, I'm not British, and I am so not a genius. So in conclusion, I do not own Harry Potter. And if anything seems familiar to you, then I don't own it! I do own the plot and any OC characters

OoOoOoO

Are you locked up in a world,

That's been planned out for you?

Are you feeling like a social tool without a use?

Scream at me until my ears bleed

I'm taking heed just for you!

-She, Green Day

OoOoOoO

Thicker Than Water

By: LalathePanda

Chapter five: A Day of Merriment

Bella woke up the morning after her encounter with the infamous Head Boy feeling refreshed and rejuvenated, until she remembered her encounter with that snooty Head Boy. She fell back into her bed, wishing that it were still three in the morning so she could go to sleep and not face her peers. She felt the warm sunlight hit her face when Ginny pulled back her curtains.

"Rise and shine and face the music, Bella," said Ginny as she tried to pull her roommate out of bed.

"I don't wanna…" complained Bella as she wiggled her wrist out of Ginny's grasp and pulled the blanket over her head.

"Stop acting like a child."

Bella threw back the covers. "Am not!" she exclaimed, pretending to be offended. She placed her hand on her chest and had a shock impression on her face.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her friend's juvenile joke. "Just get up," she glanced at the sleeping forms of their two other roommates before whispering, "so what if you're related to Snape? You got it, flaunt it."

Bella arched an eyebrow. "Flaunt it? What crap are you talking about?"

"Hey, not many people here can say that they are related to that grease ball. You have one thing they don't, a blood relation to a professor… think of all the stuff you'll get away with…" explained Ginny.

"My uncle is strict, like hell will I get away with anything!"

"You burnt his shoes yesterday! All you got was a point deduction! If this was any other student, like Harry for example, then you'll be wishing that you never went to Hogwarts!" said Ginny. "Plus, you wouldn't want to give Malfoy the satisfaction of you acting like this. Surprise the prat by acting the way he wouldn't expect, that no one else would expect."

Bella smirked. "I would love to see the look and his face… fine, I'll 'flaunt it'."

"Great, now great ready while I wake up those two," Ginny referred to the two other sleeping girls.

Bella gave a salute. "Okay, see you at breakfast."

After Bella got washed and dressed up in her uniform, she grabbed her school bag and left for the Great Hall. She got lost on her way to breakfast, but was able to find the hall by asking help from the paintings. When she walked through the doors, most eyes were locked on her. She froze up, but she saw Draco's smirking face. Bella lifted her head high and proceeded to walk to the Gryffindor table and plop her self between Ginny and Lavender.

"Is it true? It's not bullocks?" was the first thing Lavender said. She was obviously referring to Snape being her uncle. Bella gave her a nod as she spread some apricot jam on her toast. "Oh. My. God. Really? But, you're so nice!"

Bella gave a smile. "Yeah, mind-boggling, isn't it?" she bit into her toast. "Yum."

"… You're acting too casual," said Colin as he slid into the seat across the girls. "I mean… you're the news of the school, people are going to treat you differently, make fun of you, ostracize you … and here you are eating toast… is that apricot jam?" Bella nodded. "Wicked!" he exclaimed and took the jar and spread the sweet jam on his slice of toast.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "It's going to be big news here. Act indifferent. If she doesn't show any reaction to it, then the gossip will die down, because people want a reaction from her. Take Draco for example. The look on his face reads that he is waiting for her to make this a bigger deal. Sadistic twit," she muttered the last part to her self.

"The ferret was the first to find out, right? Spread the rumors?" questioned Colin. Bella gave a nod.

"Oy! Ginny!" called Ron as he went up to his sister. "Why are you hanging out with _her_?"

"Ron!" exclaimed Ginny when she saw Bella's hurt look. She smacked her older brother's arm hard.

"OW! Ginny!"

"Stop being an ass!"

"What? She's a _Snape_!" reasoned Ron.

"She's nothing like Snape!" replied Ginny, "for one thing Bella is _nice_."

"And a Gryffindor," both Colin and Lavender added.

Ron's face turned red. "She might be a spy-" he started before Hermione and pulled him away. "Mione!"

"Ron, don't bad talk a professor's relative when the professor is within a earshot." Said Hermione as she dragged her boyfriend to the spot where she and Harry were sitting. "And why the hell would Bella be a spy? Too much butterbeer, Ron, too much."

"Thanks Hermione!" called Ginny.

"No problem!" Hermione called back.

"Always can count on Hermione to keep a level head," joked Colin.

"Yeah, Hermione's big on that 'it doesn't matter about blood' thing," Ginny said to Bella, "I bet when she heard it, she probably brushed the fact off."

"I see," replied Bella. She glanced at the huge clock above the huge double doors of the hall. "We have Charms today, right?"

"Correct." said Ginny as she started at the remaining piece of her sticky bun, trying to decide to eat it or not.

"Then we should get moving, from what Colin tells me," Bella looks at Colin, who grins at her, "The classroom is a pretty long walk from here. We better be on our way."

"Okay," Ginny replied as the three got up.

"Are you going to eat that?" said Colin. He pointed at the small piece of Ginny's breakfast.

"Nah, you can have it if you want, Colin," answered Ginny as she placed her school bag over her shoulders.

"Sweet…" he said as he jammed the piece into his mouth and followed the two out of the hall. Bella looked over her shoulder, passed the starting eyes of her fellow peers, and saw her uncle taking his seat at the head table. She gave a weary smile at her uncle who had begun a conversation with the flying instructor. As the three passed through the threshold of the grand doors, Bella thought to herself that if she can accept her uncle, then he will, in time, accept her too.

OoOoO

Bella leaned against the back of the sofa and let out a tired sigh. "Sleepy?" asked Ginny, looking up from her Charms assignment.

"No… just thinking," replied Bella as she watched the fire flicker in the fireplace.

Colin looked up from his photo album; he was adding new pictures in it. "About what?" he asked. Bella lifted her head towards the group of Gryffindor students, huddled at a table, whispering and looking her way. "Them?" he questioned. "Don't think about them. Trust me, if the golden trio is okay with you, then they will come around too."

"Yeah…" said Bella. She leaned over and picked up a pad of parchment off the coffee table. "Hey, Lav, can I borrow your quill, since you're not using it," she addressed the girl sitting on the floor.

Lavender, without looking up from her fashion magazine, tossed the quill to Bella. "Thanks," said Bella, and she began to write a letter to Phoebe. When she finished her two paged, front and back, letter to her best friends, she stuck it in her Ancient Runes book.

Hermione came into the common room just as most of the students were heading to bed, leaving Ron, Harry, Ginny, Colin, Bella, Lavender, Neville, and a sleeping Paravti in the room. She had just finished her Head Girl duties of walking around the school looking for curfew breakers and wanted to spend the rest of the evening with the gang. "Hey," she greeted when she flopped right next to Ron on the couch opposite of Ginny, Bella, and Colin.

"Hey." "Evening." "'Ello…" "Hi" They all said, but not stopping their own task.

"Still doing work?" questioned Hermione.

"Finished." "Lazy." "Tomorrow morning." "What does it look like?" were the responses.

"Anyone up for a game?" asked Ron, pointing to the chessboard. Harry groaned. "What?" Ron asked Harry.

"It's just… we've been playing that way too much." He replied.

"And you win way too much," added Ginny.

"Fine! Anyone else got a suggestion?" countered Ron. No one answered. "Ah-ha!" he exclaimed in triumph.

"Chess it is," said Hermione as she got off the couch. She picked up the board off the side table and brought it to Ron and Harry. Everyone went back to what they were doing. Colin was fixing his photos, Lavender was flipping through her magazines, Bella was reading a muggle book called The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe, Ginny was adding some finishing touches to her Charms homework, Parvati was still asleep, and Neville and Hermione watched Ron and Harry play a game of Wizard Chess.

"Hey, Ginny, how did the vocal lessons during the summer with Fleur go?" asked Colin.

"Great!" replied Ginny as she closed her textbook.

"Vocal lessons?" questioned Bella.

"Yeah, our older brother's girlfriend decided to give Ginny singing lessons." Said Ron as he watched his bishop destroy Harry's last knight. "Ginny has a great voice," he added.

"Stop it!" yelled Ginny. She then blushed. "It's not that great."

"Really?" exclaimed Bella. "I want to hear!"

"Me too!" said both Harry and Colin. Lavender lifted her eyes off the glossy pages. "Me three, Gin." She said.

"I don't want to," whined Ginny.

"Aw! Please!" the other girls begged. After intense begging, Ginny finally gave in. She stood up in front of the fireplace.

"What do you guys want to hear?" she asked. "I'm open to suggestions."

"Oh! The last song Fleur taught you!" suggested Ron. "Before Harry and Hermione came to stay over."

Ginny nodded and took a breath. She opened her mouth and began to sing. "Follow me to a land across the shining sea… Waiting beyond the world we have known… Beyond the world the dream could be… and the joy we have tasted."

Parvati slowly woke up and saw Ginny singing. She closed her eyes and allowed the song to carry her off to sleep again. Bella smiled at the beauty of Ginny's voice. Ron whispered, "I told you so." to Bella who nodded.

"Follow me, along the road that only love can see… Rising above the fun years of the night… Into the light beyond the tears… and all the years we have wasted…"

Harry leaned over to Hermione and whispered, "Fleur must be one hell of a teacher…"

"Follow me to a distant land this mountain high… Where all the music we have always kept inside will fill the sky… Singing in the silent swerve a heart is free… While the world goes on running and turning… Turning and Falling…" Ginny held on the last part. She opened her eyes and the occupants of the room gave her the loudest applause they could muster.

"Awesome, Ginny!" "Brilliant, bloody brilliant!" "Ginny! Our little siren!" and other compliments were said. Ginny blushed, and quietly sat back down.

"Fleur is one bloody hell of a teacher," commented Harry. "You have a fantastic voice, Ginny." Bella noticed that Ginny's cheeks blushed even more at Harry's compliment.

Colin closed his photo album and bid everyone goodnight. His leaving caused a chain reaction. Everyone slowly went to his or her dorms, except Parvati, who was still asleep on the sofa. Hermione was the last to leave. She looked at the common room before exiting via the portrait_. I wish we'll have more times like these…_ she thought hopelessly before turning around and making her way to the Head's dorm room.

OoOoO

Severus watched three sixth year Gryffindors enter his classroom for class. The Youngest Weasely, the annoying kid with the camera, and his niece took their seats at the far right end of the classroom, nearest to the door, furthest from his desk. He did nothing and went back to his work until the bell rang, signifying that class has begun.

Severus rose from his desk and walked up to the chalkboard. With a tap of his wand, the notes for the sixth years appeared on the board. "Today we'll be learning a new potion called Morte Falsa, which means fake death in Italian." He tapped his wand on the board again, and a line appeared beneath the name of the potion.

"Founded in the fourteenth century by a well known potion master of the time, Friar Laurence of Verona, Italy. Morte Falsa is a potion that when drunk it will put the drinker into a dead like state for forty-eight hours, meaning no heart beat, the blood runs cold, and other signs of death. Once that time is up, the drinker is as healthy as he or she was before the potion. It is a powerful potion, and cannot be detected by any spells or charms. It is similar to the Draught of the Living Death, but the draught potion puts you into a deep sleep, not into death like Morte Falsa. The key ingredients are the dry petals of a dead Devil's Snare and the ashes of wormwood. For tonight's homework, write a two foot essay on the properties of dried Devil's Snare."

He tapped his board one more time to reveal the instructions. "This potion takes a week long, so do not rush." He warned before heading back to his desk as the students rush to get to best ingredients before they are left with the 'scraps'.

Bella stood next to Ginny, who was weighing the powdered wormwood on the weighing scale. Bella stared at her uncle and silently promise to herself that she will go and talk to him after class. While Bella stood next to Ginny, a student from another house whispered venomously to Bella, "teacher's pet."

"Shut it, Bertha," growled Ginny as she poured the powder into a bag.

"Who would've thought that a Weasley would stick up for a Snape?" replied Stella as she lightly, and rudely, shoved Bella out of her way. "Hoping that being nice will get you a better grade?"

"Look here you-" began Ginny.

"What's going on back there?" barked the Potion professor from his desk.

"Nothing," the three replied. Ginny's sounded aggravated, Bella's sounded like she was worn-out, and Stella's reply was swimming in oversweet sugar.

"Ten points from Gryffindor and five from RavenClaw," was all Severus said before going back to his business. Stella gave huff before returning to her work area.

"She's such a bloody-" Ginny began before Bella hushed her.

"Don't cuss," she warned. "My mother always told me that cussing was un-lady-like." She said in a whisper. "Same with my uncle. He is very traditional. Like an old man." Ginny laughed at Bella's example.

"I think his version of dignified means to have to lose the American accent, eh?" joked Bella.

Ginny gave a crooked smile and then simply replied, "Maybe that's just you. His expectations aren't the same for everyone. Take Harry for instances, Snape has lower expectations for him… same for Ron. But Stella really is a total-"

"Hey! Can I have half a ounce sun dried powdered rose seeds?" Asked Colin, stopping Ginny from finishing her sentence.

"Sure," replied Bella picked up the bag that held the ingredient Colin asked for. She also picked up the magical measurement spoon, which changes to fit whatever amount you need, and handed both objects to Colin. "Be quick, we're going to use that spoon soon."

When class was over, Bella and Ginny successfully finished the first phase of the potion. The three friends exited the classroom together and headed to the tower. Bella completely forgot her plans to talk to Severus, but luckily remembered just as the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open.

"Crap! I have to ask a professor something!" exclaimed Bella.

"Bella, saying crap is so un-lady like!" mocked Ginny.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I'll see you guys for dinner!" she said before rushing off.

"I bet she's going to Snape," said Colin when Bella disappeared from their sight.

"Hey! I was going to say that!" said Ginny. "It's no brainier… Oh! I bet Ron is playing a round of chess with Harry!"

"Ginny that is so obvious!" replied Colin as they stepped though the entrance. And sure enough, Ron was playing chess, but not with Harry, but with Neville, who was losing horribly.

"Hey! Hogmeade weekend is next week!" exclaimed Colin when he saw the notice board.

"So soon?" questioned Ginny.

"Is that a problem?" joked Colin.

Ginny the casually replied, "Nope. Not at all."

OoOoO

Severus was fixing his classroom up when there was a knock on the door. Before he even allowed the person in, it opened and Bella timidly entered. "Can we talk?" she simply asked. Severus gave a nod and Bella closed the door. "Um, I just wanted to say that I am sorry for yesterday, that whole shoe thing." Bella waited for him to say something, like 'your forgiven' or 'it's your damn fault' or something along the lines.

But what she didn't expect her uncle to say this, "I am too, sorry for my outburst."

"Oh, it's okay," she replied, slightly taken back. Bella's heart jumped for joy, knowing that she wasn't a burden. But then she noticed that he sounded hesitant. _Oh, well, can't hope for everything_, she thought. "Er… There's a Hogmeade weekend coming soon, I was thinking we can go eat lunch and, uh… catch up?" suggested Bella.

"Sorry, I believe I'm busy."

_Believe my ass,_ thought Bella, but she gave him a faint smile. "That's alright, another time then?" He glanced up and gave her nod. "Okay, I'll be heading off now, got homework to do." She turned around for the door.

"Bella," Severus stopped her. "If anyone is hassling you, tell me." It sounded more like an order than a request.

Bella tightened her hold on the knob. "Okay, thanks." And with that she left the classroom. When Severus heard the door close, he looked up and stared at it, before returning to his never-ending work.

OoOoO

Bella put her hands into her pockets. She felt a piece of parchment against her fingertips. "Oh the letter…" she muttered to herself. She pulled out the letter for Phoebe she wrote during lunch. The Owlery was close so Bella figured she had the time to stop by. She stuffed the letter back into her cardigan pocket and hurried up the nearest stairs.

Her shoes clicked against the cold stone floor and echoed. She made it to the tall circular room that had cages and cages filled with all kinds of owls lining the walls. She quickly found Perry and opened the cage door. "Hey there," Bella greeted. Perry gave a hoot as she took him out of the cage. "I got a letter for Phoebe." She brought out the letter and attached it to Perry's leg.

She brought Perry to the window and opened it. "Have a safe trip," she told the owl before letting it fly off into the purple and pinkish sky. Bella heard footsteps slowly making their way to the Owlry. She turned her head just as the door opened.

" Hey," she greeted. "Isn't Qudditch practice right now?"

"Yeah, but the captain of the Slytherin team is being a git."

"That Malfoy fellow?" asked Bella. "What did he do?"

"Got your uncle to sign them a note saying that they have the Qudditch pit for today, even though it was ours for the day."

"Sounds like you're blaming my uncle for this, Harry," said Bella as she closed the cage door. "Don't worry, from what I hear, Malfoy can get the pit every day this week and he still won't be able to beat you and your team."

"Thanks," said Harry as he walked over to his white owl, Hedwig. "So, who are you sending a letter to?" he asked casually, trying to make small talk.

"My best friend in America," replied Bella. "She's probably sleeping right now though."

"That'll be a rude awakening," joked Harry as he attached the letter to Hedwig's leg. "Mine's to a family friend," he walked over to the already opened window with Hedwig on his arm. Bella leaned against a column as Harry watched his owl fly off into the sunset.

Bella stared at the Boy Who Lived. His hair was messy, he was rather thin for an athlete, he was tall, his clothes were a bit loose on him, and his emerald green eyes had a tired look in them. This was not how Bella and most other witches at her old school pictured Harry Potter. The girls would imagine him as this tall, muscular young man, who was confident, witty and, well, sexy. Bella smiled to herself, but it faded and she realized she was not standing in the presence of some so called teenage hunk, but a boy with the world on his shoulders and she had a question burning in her brain.

"Do you miss them?" Bella asked softly.

Harry turned and looked at Snape's niece. "Sometimes," he replied after he registered the question into his mind. "But, I didn't really get the chance to know them, only though other people's stories. I really miss my godfather."

"Godfather?"

"Sirius Black," replied Harry. "He's innocent, by the way."

Bella nodded, remembering the convicted murder who was the first to escape Azkaban. She also remembered reading in the papers about his death that happened two years ago.

"Closest person I had to a parent," added Harry. "Do you miss yours?" he asked, turning the tables. "Ginny told me."

Bella turned her head, facing away from Harry. "All the time," she replied, her eyes getting a bit watery. "All the time."

Harry nodded, knowing it must have been more painful for her since she knew them. "It will be fine, you have your uncle, even though he isn't the most caring person."

"He'll come around," Bella whispered.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing," said Bella hastily. She glanced at the clock above the door. The hand moved to six and the background changed from a blue sky with clouds and a sun, to a dark navy with a powder yellow moon and glittering stars. "Dinner is gonna be served soon."

"Yeah, I have to head to the Library and drag Hermione out, that is if Ron hasn't done so already." Harry waved goodbye and left the room. Bella lingered for a moment before walking out.

OoOoO

A/N: Thanks for reading and please review! The song Ginny sang is called "Follow Me" from the anime Ghost In The Shell. Great song. Okay, review!

Love and Peace!

LalathePanda


	7. Weekend’s Sad Joys

A/N: Bwahaha! It's a new chapter and it's BETA-ed! DUDE! It's SUMMER (but has summer homework due to English II Honors)! That means I could write more and my BETA-er was edit more! Okay, I've made up my mind; this story should take at least less then 20 chapters. Under 25 at the most!

Ha-ha, surprise someone like got into English II Honor's with grammar like mines? LMAO! I was in Reg. English as a freshman, but passed the test, got a passing score on the essay and got accepted to the honors class! Okay, enough of my ego, on to the good stuff!

**_Jenny:_** thanks for liking the story! Don't die yet! I've still got more chapters! I hope you keep reading!

**_Dnd4ever:_** thanks for reviewing! I'll keep the thing about the owlery in mind!

**_Mebear:_** Yup, Snape is a bit stubborn. I love your idea about the American board games. It's already in the 7th chapter! Thanks for your input!

**_Baie-baie: _**thanks for the review! I'm trying as fast as I can!

**_Unnamed:_** Who ever you are, thanks for the review!

Summary: End Sixth year to Seventh year. Severus Snape's sister dies and he inherits something he never wanted, but slowly and surly will grow on him. With the war starting, is it possible for him to keep the things he cares for safe?

Disclaimer: I'm not married, I have no kids, I'm not British, and I am so not a genius. So in conclusion, I do not own Harry Potter. And if anything seems familiar to you, then I don't own it! I do own the plot and any OC characters!

OoOoO

"We all wait for the day

That there will be no strife.

Wounded soldiers,

Remember now

Your mother's warmth."

-Rakuen (Translated) by Do As Infinity

OoOoO

Thicker Than Water

By: LalathePanda

Chapter Six: Weekend's Sad Joys

"Bella! Bella! Up! Wake up!" Ginny hollered into the sleeping girl's ear. Bella's reply was flinging her arms around trying to hit the redhead.

"Go away!" Bella said loudly into the fluffy red pillow. "It's too early!"

"But it's Hogmeade Weekend! We have to get to the gate early!" responded Ginny.

Bella lifted her head up and brushed her black hair away from her face. She glanced at the clock. "It's only seven-"

"GET UP!" roared Ginny.

"Fine!" Bella jumped out of the bed. She stretched yawned, and scratched her side in a very manly manner.

Ginny just shook her head. "I'm heading to the showers," was all she said before grabbing her toilet bag and a towel before leaving the room. In a few minutes, Bella came out of the dorm and walked down the stairs where she met up with Dean Thomas.

"Hey there," greeted Bella with a warm smile.

Dean gave a small hello and darted away from Bella's side. Bella just shook her head. People were still uneasy around her. Bella swiftly smelled her under arms and breath. Nope, it wasn't that; thank Merlin. Bella stepped outside the Portrait hole, and reappeared in the common room half an hour later, still in her night wear, but clean with semi-wet hair. As Bella walked up the stairs again to get to her dorm she passed by a fully dressed Ginny. The red head sported a pair of baggy hip hugger jeans, a purple shirt, orange belt, not-so-clean white sneakers and a baby blue robe.

"You just got out of the showers?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah-"

"Get ready! You have to eat breakfast before the trip!" ordered Ginny before scurrying down the stairs to get breakfast. Bella rudely rolled her eyes before continuing her way to her dorm. Moments later a dressed Bella was walking down the corridors towards to Great Hall with Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

"Is Ginny always like this on Hogmeade Weekends?" asked Bella.

"Yeah," answered Ron, "reminds me of Mum." They entered the hall and sat at the table.

"Finally! You guys take so long!" Ginny growled at the four as they sat.

"Sorry," Bella said with another rolling of her eyes. She looked down at her attire. Her low-rise jeans with wide legs were held up at her waist by a white belt that had a chain on the side. Her halter-top had a banana yellow bodice, a sea blue bust, and at the bottom of the top was apple red. Her feet were graced with white multi-colored beaded flat thong sandals. Bella also wore an outer witch robe that was dark grey with red cloth stars sewn at around the bottom and ends of her sleeves. At the teenager's side was a white woven leather Bottega Veneta Hobo.

"Aren't you a bit to dressed up?" asked Hermione as she buttered her toast.

Bella looked up from her oatmeal. "Huh?" She looked at her clothes again. "I don't think so… why?" Hermione just shrugged and didn't reply. Bella went back to her meal, until half way into to it, she was dragged out of the hall by a very impatient Ginny.

"We have two hours to hang around the village before lunch at The Three Broomsticks with the gang, and then four hours after that before we leave to go back to the castle," said Ginny as she hauled Bella towards the gates where the carriages waited.

"Okie Dokie, Captain!" Bella playfully teased the uptight redhead. They climbed into a carriage that was already occupied by Colin, Neville and Luna. "'Ello, Luna," greeted Ginny.

"Greetings!" replied Luna.

"Hey, want to go to the stores with Bella and I?" asked Ginny. Luna looked at the two of them.

"Bella? As in Snape?" questioned Luna, tilting her head.

"Yeah," both Neville and Colin replied slowly.

"Hey, we sat on the train together!" remembered Bella.

"Oh, yeah," replied the paler girl. "Sure, I guess I can come along. My hunt for the Purple Hairy Hand Spider plant will just have to wait…" Neville was about to say something about the non-existent plant, being the Herbology buff he is, but shut his mouth. The rest of the bumpy ride was spent with the two boys taking about Zonko's new items and the opening of the second WWW store, while the three girls talked about a new clothing store that had just opened in the village during the summer. When the carriage came to a very unpleasant halt, the five piled out and went their separate ways, after confirming the lunch rendezvous.

Bella followed Ginny and Luna, for they had experience here. Hogsmeade was a very bucolic village, but to a wizard or a witch, it was very modern. Ginny soon became the leader of the three. Luna and Bella went into any store she went to. Currently they were casually browsing through the racks of a clothing store that sold vintage witches attire, or in other words, cheap used clothes. Bella had quickly noticed, by the third store, that Ginny only walked into the second-hand stores.

"This is a nice shade," said Ginny as she pulled out a dark gold yellow item from the rack.

"A bit too velvety for my personal taste," commented Luna as she placed an appalling lace and feather hat on her head.

Bella skimmed through the jewelry while her friends looked at the clothes. Many of the items she saw needed some cleaning and polishing, but once cleaned, they would be dazzling. _Someone's trash, another's treasure, _Bella thought as she held a pair of chandelier earrings. She imagined the piece of jewelry in her mind, all sparkling and brilliant. While Ginny was commenting on the hat Luna had on her head, Bella bought the earrings.

"You bought something?" said Luna when Bella came towards them.

"It's a bit obvious, Luna," replied Ginny. "What did you get?"

"A pair of earrings," replied Bella. She placed the brown paper wrapped box into her bag. "Done looking?" she asked the two, while putting her coin purse into her bag.

"Yeah, the hat won't go with anything I have," said Luna as she placed the ugly hat back on the shelf. The three exited the store and began looking around for another store to browse around in.

"How about you chose a store this time, Bella," suggested Ginny. Bella nodded and took the front position of the group and looked into the windows of the stores. So far none of the stores interested her. Every now and then she would glance back at the two other girls. When Bella looked back this time, she noticed that Ginny was beginning to look rather uncomfortable. Bella looked forward again. Most of the shops at this street were on the higher end.

Bella, not wanting her friend to feel embarrassed, was about the turn the other direction; maybe head over to that candle shop they passed by a while ago. Sadly, Luna stopped them and pointed to a store.

"Let's go in there," she said, pointing to another clothing store. The store looked very spacious, and it said _Abbigliamento Perfetto_ in fancy golden letters. Bella, who lived in Italy for the first five years of her life, knew it meant "Perfect Attire."

"Looks familiar," Bella muttered to herself. She then remembered it was one of the stores her uncle ordered clothes from for her, she remembered the fancy gold letters that were imprinted on the boxes. She never been in the store itself, being that she only left the family castle only two times during her first stay.

"Say what?" asked Ginny as they walked into to the store.

"Oh nothing," replied Bella. "It's just that my uncle got some of my robes from here."

"Damn, then Snape must have some good taste," said Luna as she looked at a lovely shade of light blue robes. "And a pricey taste too," she said after looking at the price tag and placing the robe back.

"And why did you want to go in here in the first place?" asked Ginny, looking pointedly at Luna.

"Looked interesting," replied Luna with a shrug. Just then a middle-aged witch came by dressed in black robes with silver lining.

"May I help you?" the witch asked haughty. Ginny looked a bit angrier at the tone of the witch's voice.

"No thank you," Luna replied. The witch nodded and left the three.

"Lets go," Bella said ready to leave to store.

"Leaving so soon? You've just walked in here," a horribly sick sweet voice said. It reminded Bella of the four girls from Salem. The girls turned around and saw Pansy Parkinson and four other Slytherins. "To poor to afford things here?"

Ginny had her hand in her pocket, already clutching her wand. "Be quiet, Parkinson." Luna, not wanting trouble, took the arm that was in the pocket and began to pull her out of the store.

"That's right," smirked Pansy. "Go off and run. Go cry to the golden boy. Head back to those hand-me-down stores, Weasel, and go find those stupid creatures of yours, Lovegood." She looked at Bella. "Go ahead and rat on us, Snape. Like your uncle would do anything to hurt Slytherin, even if it is you."

"Big talk for a girl whose brain is small enough for a humming bird to chew," said Ginny, who had shaken off Luna's hand.

"Ginny, let's just go," Bella pleaded quietly. This was too similar to the time they bumped into Malfoy. "Just calm down and leave." Ginny nodded before turning around to leave. The Slytherins still yelled some nasty remarks at them as they exited the store.

"It's almost lunch time, everyone should be heading to The Three Broomsticks by now," said Luna. The three headed to the pub. They were the last to get there. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lavender, the Patil twims, Colin, Dean, Neville, and Seamus were already seated at a round table.

"We ordered you guys some butterbeer already," Ron said, as the three sat down.

"What kept you up?" asked Colin.

"Parkinson," Ginny muttered bitterly as reached for her mug.

"Ah, the pug…" sighed Lavender.

"We ran into Malfoy. Nasty bugger," said Harry. "We always seem to bump into him during Hogsmeade weekend."

"Try working and sharing the same common room with him," Hermione tiredly said. "It's horrible."

"If he ever makes a move on you, Moine-" Ron began, being the overly protective person he is.

"You will beat him to a bloody pulp. We know!" Both Harry and Hermione groaned.

"Damn straight!" exclaimed Ron. Ginny snorted into her drink. "Hey, you think I can't beat Malfoy?"

Ginny looked up. "No, no. It's . . .it's just a f-funny thought. That's a-all." His sister managed to say before laughing. The rest of the girls had a fit of giggles, for it was hard to suppress them. Ron just crossed his arms and looked annoyed.

"Oh shut it!" he said.

"Don't get fired up, Ron," said Seamus. "Let the girls have their giggle," he added as he popped some beer nuts into his mouth. Soon a waiter came, and they ordered a bunch of appetizers, so they can all share. When they all finished lunch, the large group began to make their way out of the pub.

Seamus was explaining a quiditch move to the boys. "So, if you tilt the end of the broom up you can perform a almost perfect-"

SLAM!

The doors banged shut just as they got to the exit. "Hey, what the f-" Dean began when the barkeep began to speak.

He stood on the bar and uneasily said, "I have been informed that there has been a death eater attack a few miles from here. According to Ministry protocol, we must leave the pub and we have many portkeys that will send you just outside of Hogwarts. Please, women and underage witches and wizards first."

With that, the occupants all raced to the nearest portkeys (which were placed on the bar). No one took any chances. One of the recent attacks that took place in the area happened before the previous school year ended. With death eater activity that close by, the Ministry took extreme safety precautions. The public has also become fearful due to the attacks on small muggle towns and minor battles over the past year. The attacks slowly grew bigger. The numbers of deaths on both sides increased slowly fueled the terror in the public's mind. Harry and everyone else knew that the worst was yet to come.

Ron grabbed both Hermione's and Ginny's hands as he grabbed a portkey from the bar. Lavender and Parvati, both being drama queens, became hysteric and started screaming. Padma had to calm them down and help them to a group that was just leaving. Bella stood there idiotically. She never been in this situation and had no clue how to react or what to do. Her mind raced with thoughts before going blank._ Perfect timing for a dumb blond moment,_ she thought sarcastically. Colin, noticing this, ran back to Bella, snatched her arm and pulled her to a group that had just seized a portkey. She closed her eyes when she felt a tug at her stomach and when she opened them she was in front of the castle, with Colin at her side.

Bella collapsed onto the floor, her robe spread around her. "What just happened?" she breathed.

Colin replied, "There was an attack near by. Ever since last year, the Ministry has taken safety very strictly." He helped her up from the ground. "I hope Denis got back," he said to him self, worried about his younger brother.

Bella stared at the floor. She grew up in America, and she never had to worry about these attacks. She was so sheltered. When she looked up she saw Ginny standing before her. Her face was unreadable, but she looked between being worried and being angry.

"Bella! Why did you just stand there rooted to the ground back at the pub?" scolded Ginny. "And the attack was just a few miles away! Thank God that they didn't come to Hogsmeade!"

Bella fiddled with the sleeve of her robe. "I…" she began but didn't finish. Ginny sighed deeply.

"Come on, let's go inside," she said softly. They went to the castle and immediately went to the common room. Once they got themselves comfortable, Harry stepped through the porthole.

"Hey," he said, but it was directed at Bella. "I saw your uncle at the gates. He was in the fight."

"Is he okay?" she asked nervously.

"He's just wounded. I think he got hit in the back. He was taken to the hospital wing," he replied softly.

Bella immediately stood on her feet and was about to head to the hospital wing when Harry held her back by catching the hood of her robe. "Like I said, he's still getting stitched up. Wait a while. The hospital wing is the closet medical center to the attacked area. It's most likely full and busy."

"Fine," she muttered before sitting on the floor next to Colin's chair. "You know," she began, "most students here act as if there isn't a war going on. I didn't know it was such a big deal…"

"Hogwarts is the safest place in England right now. Everyone feel safe here, Dumbledore said it was best to continue life as usual," said Ginny. The portrait door opened and Hermione and Ron stepped in.

"Ginny! Dad's in the hospital wing!" yelled Ron. "He was hit!"

"What?" gasped Ginny as she stood up. "How? When?" she asked, sounding worried and afraid. She ran up to the two.

"A curse," said Hermione. "We can't see him now. McGonagall said later."

Ginny bowed her head and turned to Bella. "When we go visit our dad, want to go? You can see your uncle." Bella nodded before leaning her head against the chair.

Hermione glanced at Bella. "Does she know?" she whispered.

Ginny shook her head. "I think it's best she doesn't know about her uncle." She said in an even lower tone.

Ron also took a quick look at the American before whispering. "He will either tell her or she'll find out."

OoOoO

"So, that's her?" asked Arthur as he laid in the white bed. Ginny looked up and followed her father's eye. He was looking at the bed Snape was sitting on. Bella was standing next to him as a Healer stitched the cut that ran down his back. Ginny shuddered. One, the potion's master was pretty bloody and two, he was shirt-less. That alone was rather revolting.

"Yeah," she replied looking back at her father.

"She looks very worried," Arthur added.

"He's all she has left," Ginny replied as she poured a glass of water for herself. "Students still make fun of her."

"Youths can be rather cruel," a new voice said.

Ginny spun around. "Mr. Lupin!" she cried out in surprise and joy. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I originally came here for a Wolf's Bane potion, and ended up fighting," replied Remus. "Arthur, feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I'll be back up in no time," the red head replied with a comforting smile.

Across the ward, Bella sat silently next to her uncle while Madam Pomfrey prepared him for the stitching. Bella would look over her shoulders every now and then. She would see Ginny and her father. And every time she would see the two, she felt a pang in her heart, but said nothing of it.

"Well, no infection, that's good," said the healer, as she looked at Severus' wound. She flicked her wand and all the dried blood that clung on the skin disappeared. She numbed the skin with a simple numbing cream and with a swish of her wand, perfectly made stitches closed the wound. The healer wrapped the wound and left to attended other patients after discharging the professor. Severus put his shirt on again. Bella moved her eyes and caught Ginny. The two waved at each other.

When Severus stood up, Bella stood too. When he left the hospital wing, Bella closely followed. The two said nothing to each other or to anyone else as they left. Bella trailed behind her uncle as he headed down to the dungeons. She stared at his back, wishing that they could talk. The last time they said more than two sentences to each other was when they both apologized to one another.

Her uncle was definitely different from her late mother. Her mom was warm and caring. She loved having talks with her mom. Uncle Severus was aloof, rather cold, and they hardly had any heart to heart discussions since she set foot on English soil. She gave a loud sigh, which made Severus twitch.

"If you are so tired, you don't have to follow me," he said, keeping his fast pace.

"Oh, no, no. I was just thinking," she replied hastily. "Hey, why were you at the battle?" she questioned. Bella didn't notice that her uncle had visibly paled. Severus was lucky he wasn't facing her.

"Ever since last year, the professors are required to partake in any attack that is near by," he replied rather coolly. It also sounded rehearsed.

"Oh," murmured Bella as they descended down he steps and into a torch-lit hall with no windows, giving the walls an orange glow. Even with the torches, the corridor leading to the potion classroom always felt unpleasantly cold. _Stupid torches, cant even make this place a bit warm, _she thought bitterly to her self.

Her uncle's footsteps stopped. They were in front of the door. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," he said as he opened the wooden door. "You may go."

"Okay," said Bella softly.

"Oh, I think it would be more appropriate to use more formal words when addressing me, or an elder," Severus said, stopping Bella. "Use manners, use 'sir', you may call me 'Uncle', but only outside of class. When class is in session, it is 'Professor Snape.'"

_Formality my ass,_ Bella angrily thought, and was about to say, but decided at it would be in her best interest if she held her tongue. "Yes, Sir"

Severus gave her a small smile, which was rare for her, and for everyone else, and almost made up for the formality rule. Almost. "Good night," he said before stepping into the classroom.

"Good Night, Uncle Sev," she replied, turning back around.

The door opened again just as Bella headed up the stairs. "Never use 'Sev'," he said rather annoyed before shutting the door.

OoOoO

"Bella it's almost curfew, where the hell are you going?" yawned Colin as Bella headed towards the portrait hole. "You know the rules, plus with the attack, there are other people."

"Madam Pomfrey instructed me to check on my uncle's wound before I go to bed," replied Bella. "The other people are in the Great Hall, plus the nurse gave me a slip." She held out the piece of parchment. "I'll be back."

"Okay," Colin waved her off and walked back to the couch.

Bella briskly made her way to the lower level of the castle. She went into the classroom and towards the door that would lead to her uncle's private rooms. She knocked and called for him. When there wasn't an answer at first, she knocked again and stated why she was there.

"Uncle Severus! I need to check up on you! Nurse's orders!" she knocked again. She placed her hand on the knob and noticed it was locked. She looked around before taking her wand out of her pocket. "_Alohomora!" _she whispered. She heard it unlock and twisted the knob. She slowly walked in. "Uncle Severus?" she whispered. No answer.

The room was lit with two lamps and the fireplace's orange fire was blazing. But her uncle was nowhere to be found. She checked the living room, bedroom, bathroom, and even the closet. No sign of life other than herself. She noticed in the bathroom that the robes he had on earlier were in the laundry basket.

"Where the hell did he go?" she wondered out loud. "Maybe he went to Pomfrey himself," she reasoned. Bella took one last look around the place before leaving. She shut the door and locked it with a charm.

"He loves green way too much."

OoOoO

A/N: OMG! I'm going to the Anime Expo for ALL four days! SWEET! AND I'm going to have a midnight party for a sixth Harry Potter book with my friends at The Grove! OMG! The book comes out on my BIRTHDAY! Holy bloody crap! THAT SO WICKED! And I'm going to the east coast for some family stuff in August and while I'm there I'm going to the Warp tour concert with my FAVORITE cousins! THIS IS BLOODY COOL (even though I don't really listen to the bands that are playing at the concert…If only it was Asian Kung Fu Generation or Radiohead)! This is sooooooo going to be the best summer I've ever had (despite the summer homework)! Okay, have to go plan online w/ the cousins!

-lalathePanda


	8. A Search For Sugar

A/N: Yes, I am alive, so is my BETA-er. The two of us have been VERY busy, but here is the beta-ed chapter 7! Have fun and review please!

Summary: End Sixth year to Seventh year. Severus Snape's sister dies and he inherits something he never wanted, but slowly and surly will grow on him. With the war starting, is it possible for him to keep the things he cares for safe?

Disclaimer: I'm not married, I have no kids, I'm not British, and I am so not a genius. So in conclusion, I do not own Harry Potter. And if anything seems familiar to you, then I don't own it! I do own the plot and any OC characters!

OoOoOoO

"We need a little patience, I will feel at ease

If you shoot me down in front of my door

Of I may worry up and down and cut my throat

Oh, nobody could act like me!"

-"O" by Love Psychidelico

OoOoOoO

Thicker Than Water

By: LalathePanda

Chapter Seven: A Search For Sugar

The Gryffindor common room was filled with sugar high students the night of Halloween. Everyone had just got back from the feast and was still gorging upon large amounts of sweets. Bella had conjured up an American board game called 'Monopoly: Magical Edition'. First, most of them didn't understand the game but a few rounds into it; almost every table in the room had the board game on it.

"Bwahaha! You go to jail!" Ron laughed and pointed at his girlfriend. Hermione glared at him, and Ron stopped his laughing.

Ginny yawned and looked up at the clock. "It's past midnight, I'm going to bed…"

"Hey! It's too early! Stay up!" said Lavender as she paid some of the fake cash to Harry.

Ginny looked around, she was most likely the only one going to bed. "Whatever, good night!"

"Oh it's definitely a good night!" said Colin as he looked at his railroads.

Around two in the morning, people started to go back to bed. The very next morning, Bella found herself lying face down on the stone floor. _Damn butterbeers and overly sugared candy…. _ She wasn't the only one sleeping in the common room. About twenty other students were all over the room, fast asleep; five were snoring very loudly.

She turned around onto her back.

She heard a bell and looked at the clock. Exactly six-o-clock, the clock read. No normal person would be up at this time on a Saturday. Then again, Bella is awake. _Normal people can be up, that is if… wait… why am I thinking this…?_

Bella yawned and got off the floor. _Damn! My back is stiff!_ She stretched and headed towards the stairs. As she stepped on the stairs her stomach growled. It made a very loud growl.

"I guess sugar can't feed a empty stomach."

Bell looked up and saw Colin. "Hey, what are you doing up?"

"What about you?"

"Touché. Want to head down to the kitchens for a very early meal?"

"Teachers, Bella- wait, how did you know where the kitchens are? I've been here longer than you and I still don't know where the kitchens are!"

"First, the teachers are fast asleep! Halloween is like the biggest holiday in the Magical world all besides Christmas and New Years… wait those are the only holidays in the Magical world… And as for the kitchens, Ginny showed me where the kitchens are on my first week here, so ha!" She turned and head to the portrait hole.

"Coming or not?" she asked, turning around.

"I'm hungry, what do you think?" Colin replied sarcastically as he walked over to her scratching his behind.

OoOoO

"Bella, admit it, your memory sucks," Colin told Bella as they passed by a portrait of a mermaid for the third time.

"Trust me! I know!" Bella looked at the walls. "I remember a painting…Crap! I think we're in the wrong hall."

"Oh really now?"

" Shut it, Colin, just follow me." Bella pulled Colin's sleeve and the made a turn. They continued to walk until Bella abruptly stopped.

"What's the hold up? It's it a deer?" Colin joked.

"Hush!" said Bella as she backed up slowly, pushing Colin behind her. They kept walking backwards until they were behind the corner.

"What is it?"

"Quiet!" she hissed.

They stood there, under the shadows of the wall. Soon footsteps were heard, two sets of footsteps. And they were coming closer. "Hide there!" Colin pointed to a suit of armor. The two dashed behind the metal suit just as the owners of those feet stopped at the same spot Colin and Bell stood only a few moments ago. The owners of the two sets of feet were Bella's uncle and Professor Moody.

"If I were you Serverus, I would be taking every precaution there is," said the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. "Constant vigilance!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not _that_ paranoid," Severus replied rudely.

"What you do is very dangerous, boy."

"Obviously."

"Hmm." Moody's glass eye twitched and moved. For a short moment, it was looking right at Bella and Colin before it went right back to Snape. "Does she know?"

"Who?"

"That niece of yours."

"Of course not. Why would she need to know?"

Moody shrugged. "Don't know, just asking." He turned his head a bit, at their direction but didn't look at them. "I've heard that incase of an attack very close to the school, the Ministry will allow sixth and seventh years to fight. Bella, she is in sixth year, no? Severus boy, you have many things to worry about."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Professor, I need to see the headmaster, and this chat you pulled me into is taking up my time, now, if you'll excuse me."

"Very well," he said and stepped a side. "Severus," he called, "That niece of yours might have questions."

"Just as long as she doesn't turn into a Potter or Granger."

Moody smirked. "Just as long as you have answers."

"Like I said, she doesn't need to know." And with that, Snape left.

Belle sat on the floor, stunned. "Bella?" Colin sat next to her. The two Professors were now out of sight. "Are you okay?"

Bella closed her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine." She stood up and brushed herself. "Now, how about some breakfast?"

Colin said nothing. He followed Bella and they found their way to the kitchen. As they ate, Colin noticed that the girl besides him looked very distracted and was not enjoying the crepe that she was eating.

OoOoO

It was lunch. The warm fall afternoon was just too good to pass up, especially if it was in England. Most of the students took food from the tables and came outside to eat their meal and enjoy the afternoon. Harry Potter sat under a large tree that had wide branches, provided enough cool shade for him and his friends. Everyone was doing his or her own thing, whether it was playing Exploding Snaps or reviewing for a quiz, everyone was occupied.

Bella was on her back, staring up at the sky through the red and orange leaves. On her stomach, _To Kill A Mockingbird_, laid opened faced down. The lush green grass was angel soft and brushed against her skin. She laid her head on her book bag, her hair fanned out. Lavender sat next to her, Indian style, rushing through her herbology homework. Bella's mind, unlike the sky, was clouded with thoughts, mainly about her uncle.

"Do you know something about my uncle that I don't know about?" she asked Harry, who was sitting to her left. He visible stiffened. She turned her head just as Harry looked at her.

"He hates bats," Harry said after awhile. "Don't ask how I know."

Bella smiled. To her, it appeared that was all Harry knew.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Just wondering." Harry nodded, satisfied with her answer. "Hey," she called out to Ron and Hermione, who were sitting against the tree, cuddling against each other. "You guys are too lovey-dovey, quit it," she joked.

"Aw, someone is jealous," teased Ron. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Am not."

"Right… Keep telling yourself that."

Bella rolled on to her side, the book falling off her. "What does my horoscope for today say?" she asked Lavender. Lavender finished her last homework problem and fished out a notebook from her bag.

"Great mysteries will present themselves to you today. Don't rush, and be patient, the answer will come in time. Um, ah! Love! Oh, not to good, no love for Bella today. Ah, advice! Stay away from bats and do not wear white." She closed the notebook. "Does that help you?"

"… No, I don't think so." Bella stared down at her uniform blouse. It was white. "Screw it, I'm so not changing."

OoOoO

Bella slowly stirred the contents in the cauldron. "Okay, it's time to add the essence of Rosemary." Ginny poured it into bubbling mixture.

"The ingredients are more like items for a recipe," said Ginny as she crushed some ingredients in a bowl.

Bella sniffed the thick and chunky grey blue potion. "This would be one meal I would thankfully skip." Bella kept mixing the potion, which was a work out because it was so thick and chunky. "Oh, Ginny your apron is getting loose."

Ginny turned around and looked at the loose knot. "Thanks," she said as she retied it. Everyone wore these ugly aprons that got loose easily. The potion they were brewing today would easily burn any fabric (except the one the aprons are made out of); especially white colored fabric. When Bella heard her uncle say this, she thought back to what Lavender said but quickly dismissed it.

The lesson went by fast and not a single student spilt a drop of the potion. Ginny poured the potion into a vile while Bella cleaned up their work area. The bell rang just as Ginny came back to their desk. The two girls swung their bags over their shoulders and joined Colin. Bella looked back at her uncle, who as looking at the work areas to make sure they were clean and spotless.

That morning's encounter filled Bella's mind again. She hated when people kept secrets from her. First her parents keep her from the truth then her uncle. _I wonder what it is. What the hell is he keeping from me? Is he a vampire? Is he a secret transvestite? What is it? Oh wizards, I'd rather have a vampire for an uncle… Hmm… a vampire uncle would be rather cool… just as long as he doesn't suck my blood…_

"Um… Bella?" said Ginny, stopping the paler girl in her tracks.

"What?" she asked turning around.

"You might want to change that shirt of yours," said Colin. Bella looked down and saw that that her blouse was being eaten away by some green goo. Her skin was already starting to show. Bella swore loudly.

OoOoO

The fall season gave away to winter. The air was cold enough to snow, but not one single snowflake had fallen on the ground yet. In a few days, winter break would start. Bella learned from Ginny that this would be her uncle's first time spending the holidays at a place other than Hogwarts in the past couple of years. Bella also found out that only she, Lavender, Colin and Luna were going home out of all her friends. Many students were split on where they should go. Go home to see your family or stay at Hogwarts where it's safe. Bella's plan was to spend the first week of the break, which included Christmas, in England and then go over to Virginia to spend it with Phoebe, which meant she would spend New Years Day over seas.

As the days grew closer to the last day before the break, many teachers assigned projects and gave out tests. Colin joked that they wanted their last days before the break to be hell. The day of departure for the holiday season came and Bella was standing with her friends, ready to board the train. Today was the coldest in the past two weeks. Everyone was bundled up in layers of clothing. The train gave a whistle and the students spending their holidays outside of the castle boarded the Hogwarts' Express.

They found a cabin and made themselves comfortable. Lavender was looking through a catalogue, Luna was reading up on the latest mysterious creature sighting, Colin was reading the Daily Prophet, while Bella busied herself with her Christmas list. She still needed to go shopping, in fact, she still hadn't gotten gifts.

"Oh, buggers, look who dampened our holiday break," said Colin as he laid the newspaper down for everyone in the space to see. "Five Death Eaters escape of Azkaban Prison last night," Colin began as his eyes scanned the page. "It is unknown yet how they escaped." He read to himself before he told everyone whom the Death Eaters were. Most of the names were unfamiliar to Bella, but one stuck. Malfoy. She knew from Harry and everyone else that Malfoy's father was in the prison because of 'suspicious activity'. She was surprised that he escaped the highly guarded prison.

"I wonder if Malfoy knows," Lavender wondered out loud.

"Maybe. Or maybe he doesn't," said Bella. Bella didn't show it, but fear shot through in her. The attack that took place in September was still fresh in her mind. She shuddered at the thought of being right in the middle of all the chaos.

"Cold?" asked Colin when he saw Bella tremble. Bella nodded and leaned back against the seat. While everyone was reading the newspaper, Bella turned her head a bit and stared outside the window. The train was just passing by a forest of dead trees just waiting to be covered with snow. An orange sun glowed from a far. Bella pulled her arms into her robes and hugged herself to keep her warm, it wasn't freezing inside the train, but she felt cold.

OoOoO

"Where's my uncle?" Bella asked Rocky as Loopy took her trunk to her bedroom and Perry to the owlry.

"He is still at Hogwarts, Miss," replied the brown house elf as he led her to the kitchen. The house was already decked out with traditional Christmas decorations. Bella walked with Rocky, looking around at the place amazed. This was the first time she'd seen the castle with such color and life. They passed by the great room when something caught Bella's eye.

She walked back to the ajar doors and pushed them more. Her mouth dropped as the smell of fresh pine hit her nose. At the corner of the large room sat the largest Christmas tree she had ever seen. The tree was only a few feet shorter than the ceiling, but the ceiling was vaulting. In fact, the tree was much like the one Hagrid had on his shoulders could still fit in the room.

This tree was huge. It was elaborately decorated,gold and white ribbons striped the tree while real gold ornaments with rubies and emeralds hung gracefully from the boughs. Soft balls of lights where scattered around the tree, giving a soft glow. She looked down and saw some gifts already at theof the tree. She then drew her attention away from the Christmas tree and saw that the whole room was decorated too, just like the entrance and the hallways.

"Damn, and I came here expecting this place to look like Scrooge's house," she muttered to her self as she left the room. Rocky stood in the hall waiting for her.

"Does Miss like the tree?" he asked.

"Yes, it is beautiful. And the castle looks like it came straight out of a winter fantasy story." The elf nodded and led Bella to the kitchen. When the door swung open a different smell she wasn't expecting hit her. The sweet smell of cookies.

On the kitchen counter was a serving plate with warm, freshly baked gingerbread cookies and a large mug of steaming coco. "This is so not the castle I left a few months ago…"

Bella sat at the counter and took a cookie. She took a bite. "Crap, these are good." She took another bite. "Taste familiar too."

"Master owled and ordered Rocky to make these before Miss arrive," explained Rocky. Bella bit the cookie again, surprised at this. She would thank him when he arrives.

"Oh, when does my uncle come home?" she asked the elf.

"Tomorrow morning," the elf replied as he pulled out another tray of cookies from the oven.

"This is so going to be one heck of a Christmas," said Bella with a mouth full of gingerbread cookies.

The rest of the day, Bella spent it wandering around the festive castle (even her bedroom door had a Christmas wreath and red and green ribbons with holly were wrapped around her bedposts. Luckily, there was no mistletoe throughout the whole place), getting familiar with it again and unpacking her things.

When she got to her bedroom, she saw Loopy unpacking her stuff, but kindly asked the elf to stop and allow her to do it instead. The elf was about to cry before Bella assigned the elf to clean some her of dirty clothes. When evening rolled around she already received letters from Phoebe, Colin and Ginny and read them while eating dinner.

After dinner, she started on her easy assignments in the great room before going to bed at midnight. She woke up the next morning around nine. She lazily pulled on a morning robe on and slipped on slippers before entering her bathroom. She picked up her toothbrush and squeezed some toothpaste on it. As she brushed her teeth, the mirror kept making comments about her appearance.

"You must fix that monster you call hair!" said the mirror in it's busybody tone. "It looks like a bird made a nest in it! I hope it's paying rent!" The mirror didn't take the fact that she just rolled out of bed.

_Who ever thought of a talking mirror that made comments like a gay guy in a fashion magazine must be insane and shall be shot to death, unless he or she is already dead and then revenge cannot be acted upon._ Bella had to refrain herself from breaking the mirror (magical mirrors do use the seven years of bad luck thing). She slammed her bathroom door and shuffled out of her room.

When she entered the kitchen nook she jumped back in surprise. Sitting at the head of the table of her uncle, casually reading the morning edition of the Daily Prophet.

"When did you get home?" she asked after her shock disappeared. She took a seat at the table and yawned. Severus gave her his 'use-you-manners' look. "Excuse me," she muttered before grabbing a piece of toast and placing it near her cereal.

"An hour ago," he replied before turning the page.

"Why did you have to stay over night at Hogwarts?" she asked as she poured milk into her bowl of cornflakes.

"The faculty had one last meeting before winter vacation."

"Oh, um, I like how the castle looks."

"Thank the house elves."

"Okay. Oh! Those gingerbread cookies yesterday were really good. They taste awfully familiar though."

Severus paused before turning the next page. He then said in a voice softer than usual, "It was your mother's original recipe."

Bella hesitate for a moment. _No wonder they tasted so familiar_. Her mom used to bake those every Christmas. The last time she tasted them was when she was nine years old. Bella played with her spoon before using it to scoop up some cereal. After swallowing she said, "They're good. I want to learn how to bake them some day."

Severus looked up from his paper and then went back to reading. Breakfast was pretty much silent after that.

When Bella stood up to leave she heard her uncle say, "Her recipe is in the family cookbook. Top left cabinet."

Bella turned around to face her uncle. He looked straight at her before going back to his morning paper. Bella pulled her gaze from her uncle and looked at the two huge windows that were behind him. It was snowing.

OoOoO

A/N: This is a beta-ed chapter, please read chapter eight!


	9. A Holly Jolly Memory

A/N: YES! Here is the OVERDUE chapter eight! Enjoy!

**Baie-baie: **he-he… SUGAR! Thanks for the review!

**Brandy K: **Thanks you very much! I had a wonderful summer! (School started like 3 weeks ago…) I hope you'll enjoy this chapter

**WARNING: This chapter is rated 'M' for a very graphic scene. **

Summary: End Sixth year to Seventh year. Severus Snape's sister dies and he inherits something he never wanted, but slowly and surly will grow on him. With the war starting, is it possible for him to keep the things he cares for safe? PRE-HBP

Disclaimer: I'm not married, I have no kids, I'm not British, and I am so not a genius. So in conclusion, I do not own Harry Potter. And if anything seems familiar to you, then I don't own it! I do own the plot and any OC characters!

OoOoOoO

Those days you cried

Shutting yourself away

I understand that

Don't reject how you were

On that twisted day

- Understand (translated) by Asian Kung Fu Generation

OoOoOoO

Thicker Than Water

By: LalathePanda

Chapter Eight: A Holly Jolly Memory

Bella sat at the end of her bed. She had just woken up a few minutes ago and remembered that something was happening today, but she couldn't place her finger on it. Was it another trip to Diagon Alley? Surely it wasn't that, she finished all her holiday shopping two days ago. So she continued to ponder until she rested her eyes on her calendar.

"It's Christmas morning!" she yelped, falling off her bed. She picked herself up and ran out the door. Bella practically flew into the great room.

A mountain of gifts greeted her. She felt like a kid again when her eyes landed on the presents. She went to the pile and noticed that most of it was for her. She felt happy for herself but then sad for her uncle. She then heard one of the house elves behind her.

"Rocky, is my uncle awake yet?"

"Yes, Miss," the elf, replied. "But Master went out and will be back before lunch."

Bella sat next to the pile and felt even gloomier. She was to spend Christmas morning alone. "Where did he go?"

"Oh, Rocky does not know, Miss. Before Master spent Christmas at Hogwarts, Master would go out on Christmas morning and return in the late afternoon." The house elf levitated a bowl of porridge to her. "But the Master told Rocky that it is okay for Miss to open the gifts."

Bella nodded and took the bowl and placed it on the coffee table. She leaned towards the pile and picked up the first gift. She looked at the badly wrapped present. _I know only one person who can wrap a gift so badly._ She looked at the tag attached to the gift.

_To: Bella_

_From: The Almighty Phoebe _

Bella laughed as she read the letter that was attached to it. Letters from her best friend always made her feel good. She opened the present and a book was on her lap. She opened it and smiled. It was a scrapbook, filled with pictures, old ticket stubs, worn out notes they passed in class, even their first detention slip. She placed the book on the table, promising to look through it later.

She then made through all the gifts until she got to the last one that had her name on it. It was a beautifully wrapped red box with a green velvet bow. The handwriting on the tag was meticulous and elegant. 'To my niece' it read.

Bella undid the ribbon ad lifted the lid. Despite all the anticipation that was building up, it was a book, a really thick book. She took the book out of the box and found it oddly light. When she raised it out a note fell on her lap. She placed the book on her side and picked up the note. She read the note and her eyes watered. She opened the book and saw many pictures. Severus gave her an album filled with childhood pictures of her mom.

Some were with a very young Severus, others were of her grandmother and her mom. There were even pictures of her mother's friends. But most were of her mom. Her mother waved at her and smiled at her. The agony of losing her parents came back again in full force. She shut the book and closed her eyes, trying to stop the on coming tears. She opened her black orbs again and gave herself a good cry in the midst holiday cheer.

OoOoO

Severus stood in front of the gray headstone. He brushed off the snow that laid on the top of the stone and ran his finger along the edge. The potion professor bent down and picked up a bouquet of Tiger Lilies. He looked at the flowers in his leather-gloved hand and back at the headstone before placing the bouquet on the foot of the stone. The snow fell silently around him. A gentle wind blew against him. He looked daunting in black as he stood there, his eyes rested on the gravestone.

"Hello, mother."

He brushed away a few greasy strands of hair from his face but didn't bother to tuck them behind his ears. He watchfully checked his surroundings. The cemetery was empty and silent, as usual. He was alone in the graveyard blanketed with angel white snow. Severus shoved his hands into his cloak's pocket.

Time ticked away. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours. Before the Potion Master knew it, it was already noon. He's been standing outside in the middle of winter in front of his mother's grave for two hours, though it felt more like a few moments. He lifted his head towards the heavens and sighed heavily before taking out his wand. There was a 'pop' and the cemetery was empty.

OoOoO

Bella took a shower when Loopy informed her that her uncle was home. According to the elf, Severus had been in the castle for about two hours before Bella was aware. The house elf also said that the Christmas dinner was going to be severed in three hours.

"Where is my uncle now?" she asked the elf when she emerged from the bathroom.

"Oh, Master went out again. Loopy doesn't know where. Master just said that Miss must be ready for dinner in three hours."

Bella laid her evening outfit on her bed. "Are you sure he is going to be here for dinner?"

"Master always keeps his word."

Bella ran her hand through her magically dried hair. "Alright then." Loopy then vanished from the room leaving Bella alone. She slipped on her dress. It was a long, off the shoulder ruby red gown. It had long sleeves and was form fitting. It was very simple and it was her uncle who bought it for her. _For a pretty lonely guy, he does have some great fashion sense… maybe he's gay… yeah right. _

Bella snorted at herself as went to her desk and sat down. She pulled out a few pieces of parchment and began to write thank-you notes. Exactly three hours later Loopy appeared again and announced that dinner was about to be served and that Severus brought a guest.

When the elf disappeared she began some last minute preparation, like fixing her hair and applying make-up. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail and applied the basics to her face. She then opened a velvet rectangular box and pulled out a diamond necklace with a ruby pendant surrounded by even more diamonds. Her uncle presented her the necklace when he gave her the dress two nights ago. He said it was previously owned, but he never said who used to own it. Bella had a good guess it was her mother's.

She left her room but then went back in when she realized she wasn't wearing shoes. After strapping on some heels she went out into the hall again and towards the staircase.

_Maybe he brought home a girlfriend. _She thought. _That would explain why he was out most of the day._ _What would he be doing with a girl all day long?_ She pondered. _Oh wizards… I don't even want to know…_ Bella visibly shuddered as she walked down the staircase. _Maybe it's some important guest. Probably that's why he bought this whole ensemble for me. _

Bella's heels clicked against the stone flooring as she made her way to the dinning room. When she finally got to the dinning room she opened the doors.

"Wonderful for you to finally join us," drawled her uncle from the head of the table. Bella swept across the marble floor and sat down to the right of her uncle. A plate of food was sitting before her. She looked across from her and saw a man around the same age of her uncle.

"Bella, this is Volos Nott, a friend of mine," introduced Severus. Bella stared at the man. His name was familiar but she couldn't place her finger on it.

"Good Evening, Mr. Nott," greeted Bella. "I hope you had a wonderful Christmas."

"Such a lovely young lady you have for a niece," Nott told Severus. "Decorum and etiquette is always associated with the Snape name."

"How do you two know each other?" inquired Bella.

"We attended Hogwarts together," said Severus as he lifted his wine glass.

"We usually met one another at social gatherings from time to time," added Nott.

"By the way, where is your wife?" asked Severus after he took a sip from his glass.

"She has a nasty chest cold, but a good potion should do the trick," the other man replied, as if hinting something.

"I have a bottle of a potion that should work," Severus offered.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," said Nott. Bella rolled her eyes. "But if you insist…"

"I'll give you a bottle before you leave," Severus said as he frowned at Bella for rolling her eyes. Bella picked at her plate for the rest of the evening, rarely bring the fork to her mouth. During deserts, her uncle and Nott excused themselves from the table.

"We have a meeting to attend to," explained Severus as they pushed their chairs in using their wands. "I'll return later this evening."

"How late?" she asked.

"Around one or two in the morning," he replied as he slipped on a black cloak. Bella looked up at the clock. It was nine at night. "I want you to be in bed when I get home." Bella's empty plate disappeared as Severus and Nott apparated away. Bella sat at the table for a few minutes before she stood up and left the room. She wandered around the castle before she found herself standing in front of her uncle's study. She had never been in there. It was usually locked and when he was working he forbade her to come in.

She was about to leave the corridor and forget about his study when she saw that the door was left ajar.

_How careless of him. How un-Severus Snape._

She went back to the door. Curiosity got the best of her and she pushed it open more instead of closing it. She looked around her, checking if the hall was empty.

_Stupid, I'm the only one here except the house elves, and they rarely go here anyways._

Bella slipped in the dark room. There was no light except for the glow of the pale moon. She saw an oil lamp sitting on a table and grabbed it. She turned it on and a soft glow of a small fire barely lit the room but it was enough for her to see. It was an ordinary study. There was a neat desk, a bookcase overfilled with books, a huge shelf of potion ingredients, and a working table with a caldron on top and other potion equipment next to it. She wandered around the room until she saw something out of the ordinary. It was a basin with odd runes carved around the edge sitting on top of a table. It was between the bookcase and the curtain drawn windows.

She went close to it until she was hovering over it. It was filled with a water like substance. She had never seen something like this before and found her self being drawn into it. She peered into it, but didn't notice it gave off a slivery light.

Bella found her self no longer in her uncles study but in her bedroom, or what seems to be her bedroom. The furniture, the bedding, even the paint was the same, but all her personal items such as photographs were missing. She looked out the window and saw that it was definitely not her room. Instead of seeing the vast green lands of the Snape Estate and seeing the edge forest at the far distance, there was a tree right in front of the window.

She walked around the room but froze when something caught her eye. She slowly went over to the left side of the bed and saw a little boy.

He had his legs gathered close to his chest with his arms around them and his face was buried in his knees. He was sitting on the floor against the wall with the curtain covering his right side. The boy was awfully skinny and sickly pale too. Her eyes widened like saucers when she noticed faded bruises on his arms.

CRASH!

Bella jumped at the sound that came from downstairs. She noticed that the boy flinched as well. There was another crash and she heard yelling. She turned her attention back to the boy on the floor.

"Excuse me?" she asked the boy. "What's going on? Are you okay?" The boy didn't look but so Bella asked again. Still she received no reply. The noises downstairs decreased until it was silent. The boy looked up and slowly stood from his spot.

"Excuse me?" Bella repeated but then she saw that he was looking _past_ her. He began to walk slowly. "Hey wait!" she called to the boy but froze when he went through her.

"Oh Merlin! I'm dead!" Bella wailed. "I'm a ghost! I must be in the future!" she spun around and looked at the boy. He was looking out into the hall. She squinted her eyes and a picture flashed into her mind. "No, it couldn't be…" she whispered.

The boy left the room, and Bella followed. Before she got to the door she saw one picture hung in the wall. It was of her mother and a very young Severus Snape. Bella stared at the photograph in shock. She looked back at the opened door and ran after the young Severus. He was at the bottom of the stairs when she reached him, he was obviously taking his time. Bella ran down the steps until she was behind him. She followed him until the reached the room. They peered in at the same time.

At first Bella couldn't make out everything she saw. The kitchen was a wreck, chairs overturned and broken, shattered glass and beaten walls. A carefully made dinner stuck to the wall, chunks of it falling off and splattering the floor with a sickening noise. The pieces of a wine bottle lay in a broken heap by the refrigerator. Shockingly vibrant wine ran down the white front in rivulets of a robust red. It had been a good year too. Scotch dripped gold off the groaning, lopsided table. Gin glazed the perilous tile floors. The kitchen glittered and shone with tinkling wet sin.

A small canal of current jelly stood stagnant in between the tiles to rush unmoving into a harbor of sweet, sticky shards of ruin. It wasn't clear where the jelly ended and the oozing woman began. Her face was spotted blue with her husband's hand. Her white blouse stained with the anger of wine. Her hand still blistered and burst in the spitting frying pan. Her skin cracking to reveal the tender flesh inside. He arm wasn't supposed to be bent that way. Her arm wasn't supposed to slip out of her dress that way.

A necklace of pearly asphyxiation surrounded the mother's neck. One eye was swollen shut, the other stared at them. It stared and stared until the blood streaming down from her scalp hid her gaze. Her hair was pulled out in chunks of rage. Strands stuck to her cheek, to her ruby red lips, and in her current jelly mouth. She couldn't brush the hair away, her fingers were broken. They lay out on the wet, golden tile, splayed and crippled in the shape of a boot. Ragged remains of her dress brushed her spotted blue arm. The well-stitched hem of her dress lay across her thighs. Blood bloomed under the skin of her pale legs.

Her knees were bent backwards, beaten in by the chair leg in her stomach. Splinters branched out and decorated the glistening fabric. The leg was in sinfully deep, wine deep, gin deep, scotch deep. The kitchen dripped, trickled, poured, leaked as it died. She dripped, she trickled, she poured, and she leaked, as she lay there already dead. She was wet in reds and golds, she was a glistening being. She was his mother, and her home was destroyed. She was destroyed.

Snape's father stood there, panting. Bella looked up at him and saw a mind stripped of compassion and stripped of sanity. He wasn't holding a wand. He wanted to feel her break, to right her wrong. He was primal, he was rage, and he was not satisfied. Severus didn't see him, his eyes filled with his glistening, red and gold mother, but Bella did.

The syllables crashed together as he growled, "Severus."

He was terrifying, he was powerful in his fury, and he was not satisfied. Severus didn't hear him, his ears were full of the spitting, tinkling, dripping of glistening, red and gold, but Bella did. He stomped over to his son, destroying the pristine image of maternal demise. He threw the golden dripping table against the red running refrigerator. He bludgeoned across the glistening tile and kicked the frying pan. It hit the wall as he hit his son. Severus snapped up with his wand gripped in his hands. Agony filled his eyes like tears, silvery and sharp. His wand sparked the green poison corrupting his heart and mind. His father yelled and Severus saw, he heard and he screamed revenge for his mother.

"SECTUM SEMPRA!"

The world crumbled around Bella shrieking, agonizing red, but most of all wet.

Bella gasped for air as she was pulled out of the memory. The cold office of her uncle greeted. But she didn't notice, for her vision was blurred with hot salty tears. Her breath was ragged. Her mind raced until it was jammed and she could no longer think. Images flashed back into her mind as she crumpled onto the floor. Her hair fell around her as she cried in to her hands. The memory kept attacking her mind and senses.

The wine. The pool of blood. The smell. The hate in that man's voice. The dull terror in that woman's eye. The pain and agony. The wine and blood.

Bella's nose began to run as she silent wailed. She was so traumatized by a mere memory.

_It was just a memory._

She picked herself up and tried to dry her tears. She moved her feet, but didn't know where to go. The castle was dark, except for the lighted sconces. She wiped her cheek as she dragged her feet.

A soft glow caught her eye. The door was slightly ajar, but she caught a glimpse of the Christmas tree. Her lips curved a bit as she went over and closed the door. Moments later, she found herself lying on her bed. She turned to her side and clutched a pillow. She curled into a ball and cried. The memory was still picking at her brain.

Bella mournfully cried for her dead grandmother.

Her tears fell on the pillow for her dead mother.

She cried for her uncle. For his pain. For his agony. She was the first in a long time to have shed a tear for him.

OoOoO

A/N: YAY! Thanks for reading, please, PLEASE review! I am SO VERY sorry for the overdue update! School started on August 29th for me. Um, my beta-er and I have been very, very busy with school work (we had 3 huge test on the first week for English 2 honors… ouch…) I already have a C (damn French teacher… she sooo can not teach… but good news is that I am number 1 in my biology class…) and I am trying very, VERY hard to get straight A's this year (colleges look at your Sophomore and Junior years).

Also, my beta-er is very busy with a ton of after school stuff. I'm swimming in homework. I also have other things to do (like helping my friend for her Début party (her 18th birthday, like sweet sixteen… but for 18th… yeah… so Flip we are). My grandfather just got out of the hospital, so my family is all blah right now… So in other words, we are very busy. Updates will take a while because first I have to write the chapter (that should be anywhere from one to two weeks) and then my friend has to BETA is (one to two weeks)

Okay, everything from "At first Bella couldn't make out everything she saw." To "…agonizing red, but most of all wet." Is written by my BETA-er and my good friend, Mistress Chocolate. She is a WONDERFUL writer and a WONDERFUL friend. She is a darling to have written that whole… erm… bloody scene for me. Only she could have done a wonderful job at that. She was so happy when I said that she could use magic in that scene ("No limitation… mwahaha!" –MC). I you think that that was really… bloody…but like to see more of her writing, then check out her other works on under the name Danielle Oaks ("Free marketing!"- MC). But, due to that part she wrote, I am going to up the rating to… whatever the next one is… ahahaha…

So, what is up with me right now? Well, I am hungry… that's for sure. I'm going to go watch Corpse Bride with my friends on the 24th with two of my friends after our KAPLAN testing. Fun, fun, fun! Um… I got a cell phone! The new Razor… and I got it Gucci-fied! I love Gucci… incase you haven't notice.

OMG… funniest thing happened to me yesterday (which was Saturday). I was out shopping at Third Street Promenade in Santa Monica (I LOVE 3rd street!) and I was at Urban Outfitters (I LOVE UO). I only had a hundred with me, and that can't really go far in UO. So I go right to the back corner where the sales are. I find this REALLY, really cute shrug and it said that it was $38 but it was in the sales rack. So I take it. And then I see this sign that says '2 for $18' and it was a shelf with all these different colored camies and boy tank tops. So I take two boy tank tops (wearing one right now), I didn't want get another cami… So I go up to pay and my total is almost $70. My mind is like screaming but I hand over my money. As it turns out, my new shrug was full price, some ass just left it in the sales area, and the two tanks were 12 bucks each… damn… I really wanted to go to the French Connection store and get myself a 'FCUK in Los Angeles" shirt but I didn't want to waste the rest of my money. Thank God my mom said she's gonna pay for my Franz Ferdinand ticket (I'm seeing them with MC). … okay… not so funny… but it would make my friend Linda laugh so HA!

On a VERY different and overdue note, I would like to mention the victims of Hurricane Katrina. The living, the dead, and the ones close to the end. My prayers are with you. The South will rise again! Do something good and honorable. Give whatever you can, be it five cents or five thousand.

The American Media is only covering the Hurricane. Be aware of what is going on in our world. Even though we are young, and cant do anything, just know what is happening in the world we live in. There is a genocide going on in Darfur. Thousands of people have died due to human ignorance. Over a million are suffering. They need our help just as much as the victims of Katrina, maybe even more.

Be aware. Please visit SaveDarfur website, Red Cross website and Amnesty website.

So that was my two cents of the day (is that how the saying goes?). Oh, yeah… almost forgot. The Theatrical trailer for the GOF is out! Check it out, it looks really good, or in my words: sweet and wicked. I'll hopefully get Chapter Nine done and edited before Halloween. Happy readings and spend your extra money wisely!

-LalathePanda


	10. The Point of No Return

Author's Note:

Yay! New Chapter! PLEASE read and enjoy! Reviews are loved and cherished.

**Review Responses: **

**_Dalamis:_** thanks for the review! Yes, the last chapter was sad… and bloody. Thanks for reading and enjoy this chapter!

**This Chapter is dedicated to:**

The victims of the Pakistan-India earthquake. May relief come quickly.

The victims of abortion, may you find life in heaven.

Finally to my good friend Chris, I pray that the surgery goes well and that it is not cancerous.

OoOoOoO

What I really wanna know (my baby)

What I really wanna say,

Is there's just one way back

And I'll make it

My soul will have to wait

-Santeria, Sublime

OoOoOoO

Thicker Than Water

By: LalathePanda

Chapter Nine: The Point of No Return

Severus fell back into his bed. His right hand wearily pulled off the pearl white mask off his face. He held it by his fingertips as his wrist and hand hanged off the bed. He turned his head and saw that the hands of the ancient clock were pointing at two. Tonight, he was alone. Yesterday morning, Bella left for America, to spend her last week of winter break with her friend.

_Breakfast was silent, except for the clanging of silverware and the sounds of eating. Bella kept looking up at her uncle, wondering if she should say something or wait for him to talk. He just kept his eyes on the morning's paper, as usual. _

_Bella let out a frustrated sigh. She was getting tired of this. He hardly had a conversation with her, and asking if the chicken was too dry does not count. She was going to be gone for a week, and he can't think of anything to say? Bella concluded, for the fourth time since meeting him, that her uncle had horrible social skills. _

"_When do you leave?" _

_Bella's head snapped up. Severus had placed his paper down, and was looking at her. Not the newspaper, her. _

"_At ten," she quickly replied. _

_He glanced at the clock. "It's seven-forty already. Go make sure that everything is ready."_

"_I did." _

_He picked up his paper again. "Well, then," he began as he turned a page,"be ready by nine, Tonks is coming to take you to the Apparation Center." _

"_You're not taking me?" she asked with a hint of surprise, even though she sort of knew that he wouldn't. _

"_I have a meeting with a potion ingredient supplier ten-thirty." _

_Bella nodded. She pushed her plate of half eaten food away from her and stood up. "I'm done," she announced. Severus nodded and Bella left the table. _

Severus stared at his ceiling. He lied to Bella that morning. He didn't have to meet with some supplier. He had a job from the Dark Lord that acquired his whole afternoon. After that, he joined a raid on a muggle area somewhere near Cambridge.

Then hands of the clock slowly moved as Severus lay on his bed, slowly drifting to sleep. As his mind gave into a dreamless sleep, the angel white mask slipped from his fingers and drifted onto the floor.

OoOoO

It was pitch black outside Bella sat by her old bedroom window, wrapped in a thick blanket. A steaming mug of hot chocolate was in her hands. She leaned her head against the wall and looked out into the night. The digital clock behind her read 2:45 AM. Phoebe and her older sister were probably snoring at this time.

Bella continued to look out into the darkness. She closed her eyes for a moment. Moments ago she had woken up from a nightmare. She had dreamt of her parents' death. She never witnessed their murder, but it still haunted her. She remembered that she had lied to her friends, at the feast on her first night at Hogwarts. She told them that her parents died in a car crash. It was a total lie.

She vividly recalled the police report. They were both shot in the face by some crazy on the street. That's why the caskets were closed. Some people didn't really know how the two died, so during the funeral half thought it was because of a car crash, the other half knew they were murdered.

Bella sighed deeply. She looked at the clock. 3:03 AM. She had to get some sleep. By the same time tomorrow she would be sleeping in her bed at the Snape Estate. But first, she had to finish her drink. She brought the mug to her lips and tilted the ceramic cup. She spat the drink back into the mug.

It was cold.

OoOoO

Bella stepped through the portrait hole. Everything was still the same. Gryffindor students were scattered about and the blazing fire still offered warmth. She shoved her hands into her pockets as she headed towards a group of familiar faces.

Ginny turned her head at the sound of footsteps. "Bella!" she cried happily.

"Hey, Ginny," replied Bella as she plopped down on the Persian carpet. She greeted the others.

Ginny hugged Bella. "It's so good to have you back!"

Bella smiled until she noticed that something was wrong. "Where's Harry?" she asked. "And Hermione and Ron?"

"Oh… you haven't heard?' Colin asked, placing his book down. Bella shook her head. "They… they left school during winter break."

"WHAT?"

"Don't worry…" Ginny began. "They said that they would be back by next week-"

"Why?"

"Come again?"

"Why did they leave?" Bella asked again. "Is it because of You-Know-Who?" The group nodded. "How come I didn't know?"

"We sent you an owl," said Colin

Bella leaned back, her arms supporting her. "Did you send it to America?"

The two were silent.

"You guys forgot I was in America for the last week of the break… huh?" They nodded. Bella sighed and allowed the mistake to slide. The rest of the evening was spent catching up on the latest gossip and news. Bella was the first to retire to bed since she still hadn't gotten used to the time difference.

She climbed into bed and closed her eyes. When Bella woke up the next morning, she was the last one still in bed. It was a Sunday, so she wasn't late for any classes. She picked some random articles of clothing from her trunk and put them on. She tied her hair into a messy bun as she walked across the common room and exited the portrait. Her stomach was growling for food, preferably for bacon or a blueberry muffin.

When she spotted her friends sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table she picked up her pace and sat next to Lavender. The group muttered their hellos while Bella piled her plate with a couple strips of bacon and two blueberry muffins.

"Planning to eat your weight in bacon?" joked Colin as he buttered up is toast.

"Hardy-har-har," Bella replied with a mouth full of meat. She swallowed and then stuffed her face again. When she looked up, she was greeted by the weird looks of her friends. "…. I didn't have dinner last night…"

"Ohhhh," replied everyone.

"What's wrong Lavender?" asked Bella. Lavender was giving Bella an odd look.

"What in Merlin's name are you wearing?" breathed Lavender as she slowly scooted away. Bella looked down. Her face scrunched up at the sight of her attire. "Honey, I know you just came back from America...but please...you're in Europe now, have some fashion sense..."

Bella waved her off and continued to munch on her bacon, and occasionally one of the muffins. As she ate, Ginny moved and sat right between her and Lavender.

"So, are you and your uncle on better terms now?" pried Ginny.

Bella shrugged. "I don't know... things still feel the same... well... maybe. We've talked more during the break... I think... or am I just replaying that one true conversation we had three nights before I left for Virginia...?"

"Um... I wouldn't know..." replied Ginny.

"Change of subject please?" interrupted Colin. "No offence, but if you two keep talking about Snape... I'm going to loose my appetite."

"Whatever," said Ginny, rolling her eyes. "Well, I have the daily letter from Harry." She handed an envelope to Bella.

The envelope was covered with dirt and had some water stains on it. Bella took out the letter and read it. Her mouth fell open as her eyes scanned the writing. "They were almost spotted by a death eater? Where the hell are they?"

"They haven't told us their location, you know, just incase the letter fell into the wrong hands," replied Ginny. She took the letter from Bella and placed it back into the envelope. "It's the same thing virtually. 'We're okay', 'don't worry' or something like that…"

"My guess is that they want us to continue life as normal, eh?" Bella said softly. Ginny nodded. The mood suddenly changed.

"How can we pretend that everything is a-okay? There is a war going on outside and we're stuck in here learning about spells and charms that we could use…" said Ginny. Bella looked at Ginny and then at a few faces of her friends before realization hit her.

"You guys aren't planning to leave school and join them?" she hissed.

"Bella, don't you feel useless?" Colin asked. Bella opened her mouth but said nothing. "We have a chance to help, to do something."

"We are planning to leave... next weekend." Bella looked at Neville who had spoken. "You don't have to join us if you don't want."

Bella nodded. "I'm-" she began as she stood up, but couldn't think of what to say. Her friends were going out to a war. They might never come back again. She shook her head and left the Great Hall.

A pair of black eyes from the teacher's table followed her until the grand double doors closed behind her.

OoOoO

Bella looked out into frosty great lake. Her eyes wondered far as she sat on a large boulder implanted in the ground, a few feet away from the shore She hugged one knee to her chest while the other dangled off the boulder. Her chin was rested in the nest her arms created.

It was freezing outside. She had to change into thick clothes before she stepped outside and placed a heat charm on her to keep her from getting frozen. The wind blew harshly against her body at times. She had to recast the heat charm two times to up the temperature. Despite the coldness and the emptiness around her, this was the only place that day she could be with only her and her thoughts.

Should she sneak out of the safest place in the United Kingdom to fight in battles that she could die in along side her friends? The question played over and over again.

This wasn't some fairy tale. This was a _real_ war.

It would be very Gryffindor of her to join the fight. Yes, it would be. But, was she really a true Gryffindor? What would her uncle say? Would he approve her decision to leave school and fight?

_And if I died?_

Would she make her late parents proud if she fought and died honorably? If she went out and fought with Ginny and everyone else, her chances of surviving were very slim. Her thoughts returned back to her uncle. Would he mourn if she died? Would he continue life as usual?

Realization hit her again for the second time that day. She couldn't join the rest and fight. She had to stay in the castle. Stay safe. She couldn't die. Not yet. Not in some battlefield.

Bella had to stay for him. She thought back to the memory and shuddered. She was all he had left. Despite the silence, she was his world. Bella right there and then refused to leave Severus Snape alone. She was after all, all he had left in the world.

OoOoO

As the week dragged on, Bella noticed that breakfast had become a depressing ritual. Breakfast was an unhappy part of the day because that's when the owls come to deliver their burdens. Countless of students have received owls from their family that bear horrible news. Many told of a death, an injury, or other bad news that was a result of the Dark War.

It was during this time, that the members of Bella's group of friends plotted their plan. Bella had no desire to join them, and so sat out of center of the conversation. Her ear did catch a few words here and there.

It was a very early Saturday morning. There was no class; so many students were lying in bed. A few were up, mainly Ginny, Colin, Neville, Luna, and the rest of the group.

While Bella swirled her spoon in her bowl of porridge, Colin came up and sat down on the empty space on her right.

"Hey, you're going to be okay right?" he asked with a worried expression on his face. Bella didn't look up from her bowl. Tonight was the night that they decided to leave. Bella was not too thrilled with the event. "Bella-" he began again.

"I don't want to talk now," she muttered, pushing her bowl of the cold slush away from her and stood up. She turned her head towards the teacher's table. Her uncle's spot was empty, probably still in bed.

Bella shoved her hands into her pockets and left the Great Hall and made a short journey towards Gryffindor Tower.

On the other side of the medieval castle, Severus stumbled into his private room. He dragged himself towards the fireplace and seated himself down on the plush leather chair. The fire was lit and was blazing with life. He brought his hand towards his swollen lip and wiped some of the crusty blood off his skin.

With the same hand, he poured himself a glass of Fire Whiskey. He looked at the amount in the glass cup before pouring some more of the liquid fire. He deserved a little bit more after all. He just had gotten back from a job with the Dark Lord.

Originally it was to replenish their stock of blood-replenishing potions, but just as he was about leave, Malfoy senior stopped him and invited him to join a group of twenty death eaters on a raid. Severus unwilling said yes. Everything was going smooth during the raid; he even had to kill a few muggles (only when another death eater was close by). He got the bloody lip from some muggle teenager who tried to fight back, which was useless because he was killed the instant his fist left Severus's face. In the end, Severus was lucky enough to have left the raid just as Aurors apparated in.

He brought the glass of amber liquid to his lips. The drink gave him comfort as it burned its way down his throat. Soon he placed the empty glass down. He glanced at the clock and wondered when all this was going to end.

He picked up his wand and closed the curtains. The room was as dark as night, except for the soft glow from a lit candle near the door. Soon, Severus found himself lying in bed, ready to drift to sleep, but couldn't bring himself to close his eyes.

OoOoO

The pale-lit moon hung in the sky, as a small group of students were ready to sneak out of the castle. They wore black cloaks with the hood drawn up over their heads. Each one made sure that their wands were safely tucked away, but in an easy accessible spot. The group stood in front of open underground entrance. The Weasley twins told their little sister about this a few weeks ago. Neville stood in the front, with his lit wand up high, ready to guide the group though the tunnel. Ginny was at the very back of the small army. She kept looking back, but not to look out for professors, but to see if a certain someone came.

Bella barely spoke to them the whole day. She avoided them in the halls, in the tower, even during meal times. Ginny hoped that Bella would come through during the last minute. She wanted Bella to either say good bye or to join them. Ginny looked back at the secret entrance and saw that Neville had already begun to go in. Colin was pushing through the group to get to Ginny.

"She's not going to come. She's stubborn, you that," he said gently. Ginny hung her head.

"Like a Snape, eh?" Ginny muttered. Colin just nodded.

"C'mon, let's go." He gently tugged at her sleeve. He placed Ginny in front of him and pushed her along. When he was sure that Ginny got into the entrance, he made a move to go in. He was the only one in the hallway by then. Just as he set his foot on the other side of the entrance an unexpected feeling cam over him. Colin turned his head and smiled briefly.

He opened his mouth and said softly, "I knew you'd come."

OoOoO

Author's Note:

Hey, I am back! Just like I promised, I updated before Halloween! Go me! ahahaha. I'm so happy; my BETA-er said that my writing has gotten better! She loves the serious turn. I so on cloud nine! I just got back from Confirmation, so maybe that's why I'm also in such HIGH spirits. Yum, doughnuts.

Sorry for the short chapter, but eh… it had to be. Ahaha. OMG. My high school lost the homecoming game on Friday (21). It was ZERO to 24! LMAO! That is SOOO funny. I was there working the guest concession stand with one of the many clubs I am in, Calliope (Poetry). It was fun! I got to see one of my friends from the school we were going against! It was like one big happy reunion. DAVID! Even though you are not reading this, thanks for the sweater! I was freezing my nips off until you gave me your sweater, sweetie pie!

Oh, I have two poems! I have to show them to you guys! Bwahahaha.

Untitled Stalker Poem by LalathePanda

I'm so sorry, but I have too many stalkers,

I have to many creepy lover letters stuffed into my locker,

I'm sick of unknown hands trying to grab my knockers,

And I don't need another pair of eyes peering into my shower,

But I guess, since you were so nice,

I'll let you be my lover!

McDonald by anonymous freshman

I went to McDonalds and bought a Big Mack

I bit the Big Mack but it bit me back.

I asked the lady, "What's the deal?"

And she slapped me in the face with a happy meal.

LMAO I love that one. Aha. I hope you guys liked them. Okay, I have nothing else to say, so I must go and watched my Scrubs Season One DVD! Fun, fun, fun!

PLEASE review!

-lalathePamda


	11. Danger Zone

Author's Note: OMG! I AM ALIVE! Thank the Lord for winter break and it's two weeks of laziness. I will hopefully get chapter eleven up! Maybe before or after finals…. Shit… finals…

Sadly, no reviews to respond to…. Oh how lonely I am.

Summary: End Sixth year to Seventh year. Severus Snape's sister dies and he inherits something he never wanted, but slowly and surly will grow on him. With the war starting, is it possible for him to keep the things he cares for safe? PRE-HBP

Disclaimer: I'm not married, I have no kids, I'm not British, and I am so not a genius. So in conclusion, I do not own Harry Potter. And if anything seems familiar to you, then I don't own it! I do own the plot and any OC characters!

OoOoOoO

And as I walked on though troubled times,

My spirit gets so downhearted sometimes,

So where are the strong?

And who are the trusted?

And where is the harmony?

Sweet harmony…

-(What's So Funny 'Bout) Peace Love And Understanding by Elvis Costello

OoOoOoO

Thicker Than Water

By: LalathePanda

Chapter Ten: Danger Zone

Just as he set his foot on the other side of the entrance an unexpected feeling cam over him. Colin turned his head and smiled briefly.

He opened his mouth and said softly, "I knew you'd come."

"Did the inner eye tell you that?"

Colin gave a small but empty laugh. "Don't be so sarcastic, Professor." The Potion professor didn't reply as Colin pulled out a fairly new piece of parchment. It was a duplicate of the Marauders' Map. Snape nodded.

Colin saw the glint in his dark orbs. "So, how long have you've known?"

"For a few days. It's been plaguing Bella's mind for quite some time," The older man leaned against the stone wall as Colin stepped out of the entranceway. Colin made the connection in his mind. Snape knew how to use Legilimency

"Do you know if-" Colin began.

"She's not coming," Snape said icily. It cut though any shred of hope Collin had. "I'm quite pleased that she isn't going to join this little troupe. Bella doesn't have the mentality to fight in such a war. She's too Americanized for her own good, I say." The last part was more for himself rather than for Colin.

"What I am not please with is that all her friends are leaving her alone during such a morose time," Snape said in a voice that shook Colin's spine, but it wasn't out of fear. It was out of realization. "I would comfort her but…" Snape's voice faltered.

"You lack people skills?" Colin offered bluntly. He flinched when Snape shot a glared at him.

"The others are already far off, they made their decision, but you have a choice, Creevey."

Colin turned his head and looked down the dark tunnel. The soft glow from Neville's wand was almost a small speck. He heard Ginny calling for him to hurry up. Colin looked back at Snape but found that he wasn't there, as if he vanished into the night.

OoOoO

Bella was lying on the scarlet sofa. She kept her eyes on the only source of light in the common room. The dull embers glimmered before her eyes. A few moments ago she woke up in a empty dorm room. Her heart sank when she saw the neatly made beds around her. She wanted to go and say good-bye, but she was afraid that if she would see them again she would impulsively join them.

She could here the clock ticking. Did they escape the castle already? Did a professor prowling the halls catch them? Did that cat see them and alerted the hall keeper? Where did they find the courage to leave?

Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She always needed a time of solitude to think, just like her mom. The thing is, Bella had the whole day to think in peace but her mind was either clouded or blank. She couldn't shift through her thoughts and organize them. There was either too many or none at all.

Then her eyes snapped open at the sound of the portrait opening. She jolted up and looked to see who came. Her face tensed for a moment but relaxed when she saw whom it as.

"Hey," she said. She tried to smile, but couldn't bring herself to curve her lips.

"Hey your self," Colin replied. "What? Not happy to see me?" He grinned as he went towards her.

"Why are you back?"

His grin fell. "Do I need a reason?"

"Not really."

"Good." He jumped over the back of the sofa and landed right next to her. He placed his cloak over them. "It's too dark. This room is so gloomy. Finally showing your Snape blood, eh?"

"Oh quiet, you're ruining the moment."

Colin lit the fireplace. The Medieval décor was greeted by the friendly glow of the fire. Soon, after a comforting period of silence, the two fell asleep.

On the other side of the castle, a certain potion professor drowned a glass of amber liquid before leaving his quarters, donning black robes and a white mask hidden in his sleeve. The tattoo of a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth was burning on his forearm. He moved quickly around the castle before he slid though the opened front doors. Once he was a certain distance away from the school he apparated into the night.

OoOoO

At last, spring came. The snow was beginning to melt away and once the sun showed its face. Bella stared blankly at the window one afternoon during Charms. A quill was in her hand but she only took half a page of notes in the past forty minutes. Colin sat next to her and was already on the very end of his parchment. Colin side glanced at his friend before sighing and returning to his notes.

"It's been a week," Bella muttered to Colin.

"What?" he whispered as his quill moved across the parchment.

"It's been a week since we've last heard from them."

Colin yielded his note taking and looked to see if Flitwick was nearby. "Bella," he started, looking at her. She continued to glaze out the window. "You know what kind of situation they are in. They don't have the time to stop and send a letter to you every other day. You also know that it is dangerous to keep sending owls."

Bella just signed.

Colin shook his head and lowered his head down and continued to take notes. Bella's eyes drifted from the window to the students in the classroom. During her first day of classes, the classroom was filled with thirty something students. Bella now could count nineteen students. She sighed, resting her chin in her lifted palm. For a split second, she wished that she could go back to the trouble-free life back in America.

When the class was dismissed the two went to their next class, Potions. When they entered the classroom, Snape was sitting at his desk with a red quill in his hand. They took their seats and pulled out their potion books from their bags. Once the bell rang, the door automatically closed and Snape rose from his desk. With a flick of his wand, notes appeared on the board.

The lesson went by swiftly and just as the class was dismissed, Bella was asked to stay after class.

"What's up?" Bella asked in a chirpy voice. Her uncle visibly twitched.

"I am going to be absent for a few days," he said, as he placed a stack of papers on top another stack.

"Because…?"

"Business," he replied as he straightened out hit quills.

"Oh, a few days?"

"Four or five."

"That's almost a week."

"I know."

"Oh… okay." Silence fell on them like a crumbling brick building. She tapped her hands on her thighs. "So… is that all?"

"For now."

"Okay… bye." She swung her bag on her shoulder and left the classroom. Just as she was outside she stepped back into the room. "When are you leaving?"

"Tonight."

She nodded and then left the room. The door swung and then closed and Snape was by himself again. With a sharp sigh, he placed another stack of paper on the ever-growing tower of parchment paper.

OoOoO

"If you keep eating at this rate—I'm sure Moaning Myrtle will get a roommate."

"Shut it, Colin," Bella stuffed her mouth again with more pieces of food from her dinner meal.

"Are you stress eating?"

"No."

"Depression?"

"No."

"… I know! You want more body fat to insulate you during the cold nights!"

"What in Merlin's hat is wrong with you, Colin?"

"Sorry!" he said as he slipped his arm over her shoulders and brought her closer to him. She rolled her eyes and threatened him with a fish stick. "Ew, fish! Put that down before the fish-ness disturbs all that it good and holy!"

Bella then stuffed the piece of fried fish into mouth and chewed it loudly. "You nit-wit."

"So-- your grumpy uncle is going to be gone for a while?" he inquired. A spot at the head table was noticeably empty.

"Yeah, a week."

"Yes!"

Glare.

"What?" Colin retorted. "What do you want me to say? 'Aw shucks! I didn't want him to go!'"

"True…" Bella replied thoughtfully. She pushed her plate away from her and began to stand up. "I'm full so I'm going to head back to the tower." Colin nodded and went back to his meal.

Bella left the Great Hall and walked down the torched lit corridors. Her hands were shoved into her pockets as her shoes clicked on the stoned floors. The halls were empty because most of the students were eating.

"All by yourself? Tsk-tsk-tsk. That's very dangerous."

Bella whipped around and her eyes narrowed. "Malfoy."

Even though the members of the house of Salazar Slytherin were decreasing every few months, Draco Malfoy still walked the halls of Hogwarts. It was a mystery why he hadn't left the school and joined with his father.

He advanced towards her as she stood her ground. He wore a high quality black robe that enhanced the tone of his pasty skin. A few strands of fair blond hair fell over his grey eyes, and leather gloves covered his hands. It sparked a feeling of suspicion in Bella's mind.

"Your dear old uncle isn't here tonight isn't he?" he said as he was getting closer and closer to the Gryffindor. Involuntarily, her feet moved back a few steps.

"That's none of you business, Death Eater," she sneered at him in a very Snape-like manner.

"Aw, don't be calling names, half-breed." He replied back sarcastically. He walked around her and stopped at her side. She turned and faced him. "Besides," he drawled. "Whatever is your uncle's business is my business too."

He moved one step forward. She moved back one-step. Unfortunately for Bella, she didn't know he was backing her into a wall. A wall in an empty hallway. A hallway that hardly anyone passes though at this time of night.

Bella made a sharp gasp when she felt the cold wall against her back. Her heart shook in her rib cage as he smirked. He slid the glove off his right hand and placed his pale fingers on her left breast.

"Is your heart beating fast now?" he asked in a deadly low voice.

"Don't touch me you-" Bella as she reached for her wand. He dropped his hand into her pocket and swiftly took out her wand. She glared at him as he pocketed her wand.

"Glaring isn't going to save you," he cooed at her as he traced his index finger on her jaw line. She smacks his hand away from her face.

Draco's eyebrows tensed.

SMACK!

He backhanded her. The blow was strong and powerful. Her face turned to the left as her hair fell and covered her face.

"Don't you dare touch me, bitch!" he snarled at her, his face so close that the spit that flung from his mouth fell on her eyes. Her cheek burned and her eyes stung with tears.

Without warning he pulled her hair, jerking her head up, and pushed her against the wall with great force. She winced when his body pressed against hers. "Listen, whore! Consider this a warning to your uncle. If he falls out of order again, you will pay. Hear that? You." He brought it thumb up to the cheek he didn't attack and dug his nail deeply into the skin and dragged it along the cheekbone. She felt liquid running down her cheek.

"That should leave a mark," He muttered, digging the nail deeper, causing her gasp in pain. He then took his bloodied thumb away from her face. "Ugh… sullied blood. Repulsing." He cleaned his thumb on her uniform before stepping back. She fell to the floor as he took out her wand from his pocket. Draco carelessly threw the wand at her before turning on his heels and walking away. The wand bounced off Bella and rolled in front of her. She blankly stared at the wand as the clicking faded.

OoOoO

"Ah, so, Miss Snape, care to elaborate?' Madame Pomfery took out a bottle of cream and smoothed it over the magically stitched-up facial wounded.

"I missed a step and a piece of broken glass on the floor cut my cheek," Bella replied as she flinched at the stinging sensation from the cream.

The medi-witch sighed. "Clumsy. Just like your mother." Bella's eyes glanced at the aged witch. "I remember when I first started working here, you mother came in a few times. She had either tripped on her own feet or missed a step or two down the staircase."

Bella's eyebrows rose at the new information. She never recalled a single memory of her mother every being clumsy or making a silly mistake. Belinda Rose Snape Dougherty was always graceful.

"All done," Pomfery stole a look at the clock. "Oh dear, past curfew. Let me make a note." She rushed to her desk and picked up a quill and a piece of parchment and quickly jotted down a one-sentence note and signed her name at the bottom. "Here, this should get you back to the tower with no problems."

Bella muttered her thanks before leaving this Hospital wing. She clutched the note in her hands before walking down the corridor.

A week later, Bella found herself working on a Charm assignment. Her quill was poised, ready to answer the long list of questions. She gazed out the window at the sea of black ink covering the sky. When she decided to go back to her work, a figure caught the corner of her eye.

It was her uncle.

He was limping.

Bella hastily stuffed her homework into her schoolbook and then dumped it with Colin. Bella then went through the portrait hole.

Colin didn't say anything but placed the red schoolbook beside him. Ever since last week, Bella acted a bit strange. Colin just allowed it to slide by. "Snapes, such a dodgy family," he muttered as he moved his quill across the parchment.

Bella found herself standing before her uncle's private room. She knocked.

"Who is it?" came a gruffly voice.

"It's me," Bella replied loudly. She heard the sound of feet moving towards the door. When the door swung open Bella straightened out her back. "Hey."

He nodded and stepped aside. She walked in and saw that the fire was already lit. On the fireplace's ledge, a glass filled with a fire-brown liquid sparkled.

"How was the trip?" she asked innocently. She plopped down on his green Victorian armchair.

"Good."

"Was it dangerous?" she prodded. He didn't even glance at her.

"No," he answered firmly. "It was a slow and dreary business trip."

"Oh fun," Bella said, knowing he wasn't going to answer her next question. Severus glanced on the thin line on her cheek.

"What is that?" he asked, slowly advancing towards her.

"A scar."

He stood before her and his hand scooped her chin. He turned the scared cheek towards him.

"How?"

"Fell."

"Why?"

"Missed a step."

He released her chin, satisfied with her answer. "I know how to make a salve to make it go away."

"It's okay," Bella hurried. "It's not that noticeable." Her fingers' traced the faint line.

He nodded and lifted his glass and drowned down half of it. He set his glass back on the ledge and tapped his wand. The glass was full again. Unknowingly, Bella stared blankly at the glass. Her trance broke when he lifted the glass off the ledge and brought it to his lips. She shook her head and took in a deep breath. Facing her uncle, she said, "Is there something I need to know?"

The liquor barely wet his tongue. The glass went back to its old spot. He cleared his throat.

"Excuse me?"

"Is there something I need to know?" she repeated.

Severus stared at her. He had to refrain himself from digging through her mind.

"No."

"Sure?"

"Go to bed."

Bella jerked her head back. "What?"

"Go to bed," he repeated, swirling the alcoholic liquid in his glass. "You have five minutes before nine."

"Oh." She lifted herself off the chair. "Well, then… good night." She made her way to the door. He replied softly. His muscles relaxed once he heard the door closed.

Slowly, he pulled out the white skull that was hidden in his inner cloak pocket. He tucked the mask safely in the third drawer of his dresser. After placing a few lock charms, he fell on to his bed and stared at the ceiling. The taste of sweet fire still on his tongue.

OoOoO

_Colin,_

_They are advancing. As they get closer, more join their ranks. Be ready. Does she know the truth? We'll be back, but we don't know when. _

_-Flaming Fox and gang. _

Colin read the short letter twice. Moments ago, he was at the Owlery when a grey owl came and dropped a rolled up letter in front of him. It was from them. The letter was meant for his eyes only. If it were to be shared, it would've came during the morning like all the other mail.

He did the usual procedure by throwing the letter into the burning common room fire. He then pulled out a quill and a small piece of parchment and jotted down a quick reply. As he wrote, Bella entered the common room.

"What are you writing?" she asked out of curiosity, as she headed for the stairs.

"A letter to my mum," he replied, looking over his shoulders. She nodded and said goodnight before disappearing up the steps. Minutes latter he finished the note.

_Gang,_

_Thanks for the heads up. No, I don't think she knows yet. Come back soon, and in one piece too. Good luck._

_-Colin _

He then rolled up the letter and sealed it with his wand. He placed it in a secret compartment in his cloak. He rubbed his temples. No one was ever going to be ready. He picked up his stuff and left for bed.

When the students woke up the next morning, they found themselves four students shorter than the night before. The tyrant known as Draco Malfoy finally answered his calling.

OoOoOoO

Author's Note: YAY! Another chapter done! I hope this one was good, my BETA-er said it was. So that makes me happy. Oh gebus, I have so much homework this winter break. It's not a lot, just two assignments from English, a project too, another project in Biology plus lots of extra credit that I need to do. Oh gizz… I still have holiday shopping to do… crappers….

Update of my life: During the time while I was writing this chapter I was single at the beginning, and then a girlfriend when I finished writing the chapter and now I am single (and loving it) again. Three weeks. First boyfriend/ kiss too. He was an asshole. Was mean to all my guy friends. Stalked me everywhere. Was too touchy…. During the last leg of the relationship I was practically hiding from him. My BETA-er said if I stuck with him longer (even two more weeks…) he would've gotten even more controlling to the point where he would be abusive either physically or sexually. So dramatic. Now I am single and I bet I wont be bitter this year on V-day.

Advice: never ever ask for a lap dance from your feminist-ish girlfriend. Save yourself some grief.

I hope the Draco scene didn't cause too much chaos in your minds. I personally thought it was okay to write. My BETA-er said it would push Bella to become more suspicious of her uncle.

Anyways, please REVIEW! I'm bored and reviews, good ones, amuses me. If you guys want, visit my myspace and see the pathetic person who writes this lame excuse of the fanfic. The link should be in my profile… but the main point is to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Happy Holidays!

-Lala the Panda


End file.
